Comme une ombre dans la lumière
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Venue d'Autriche, un étrange professeur de français commence à enseigner dans le lycée d'Edward et Bella, à Forks. Mais qui est elle réellement et que veut-elle vraiment ?
1. Part 1

J'avais déménagé, comme je le faisais à chaque demie décennie, pour éviter de trop attirer l'attention sur mes… particularités. En cent cinquante ans d'existence, j'avais déjà écumé un bon nombre de villes européennes réputées pour leur manque de soleil et, chaque fois, je quittai le tout avec le plus parfait détachement. Pourquoi prendre le risque de s'attacher à ce qui, de toute façon, flétrit irrémédiablement ? Les choses, les gens… Je voyais tout se faner sous mon regard. Alors à quoi bon ?

Finalement, j'avais émigré aux États-Unis, partie du monde que je n'avais pas encore "visitée". Forks. C'était le nom de la petite ville que j'avais choisie comme nouveau lieu de résidence, pour redémarrer cinq ans de vie avant de partir une nouvelle fois. Forks, une ville de l'État de Washington ayant un taux d'ensoleillement extrêmement réduit. Exactement ce qu'il me fallait.

Le jour de mon arrivée, il pleuvait averse et, lorsque je sortis de ma voiture, je fus trempée en un rares badauds qui ne virent ce jour-là me dévisagèrent comme si j'étais totalement folle… et très bizarre. Il faut dire que, conformément à ma devise "aies l'air de ce que leur imaginaire redoute et ils te ficheront la paix", ,j'avais poussé mon look dans les extrêmes dans tous les sens du terme : une cape, deux très longues jupes noires superposées pleines de fronces et de dentelles à l'instar de mon bustier ; un corset tout aussi sombre ; ainsi que de hautes bottes un brin métallique. Je n'ignorais pas, également, que mes griffes vernies de noir, mon maquillage, ma peau blême et mes très longs cheveux couleur d'encre, en l'occurrence plaqués dans mon dos par la pluie, me rendait inquiétante, surtout dans une ville aussi paisible que semblait l'être Forks. Et j'avoue que j'en jouais à plaisir. Voir les humains réprimer un mouvement de recul lorsqu'ils m'apercevaient était depuis longtemps devenu un amusement. Du reste, il est vrai que ma technique avait toujours payé que jusqu'ici, bizarrement, tout le monde m'ignorait ou feigne de m'ignorer, ce qui me convenait puisque je n'étais pas vraiment sociable. Mais mon "asocialisme" n'était pas due à ma nature, car les humains ne craignaient rien de moi. En effet, mon organisme faisait une sévère intolérance leur sang. A ma connaissance, je devais être la seule des nôtres, que l'ingestion d'hémoglobine humaine rendait malade. Cela ne signifiait bien sûr pas qu'il ne m'attirait pas. Après tout, j'étais un vampire et leurs odeurs étaient, pour la plupart, alléchantes. Mais, après les problèmes d'ordre physique que j'avais rencontré les seules fois où je m'étais risqué en mordre, je passais outre. Assez aisément je dois dire.

Dégoulinante de pluie, je refermais le coffre de ma Twingo avec autant de douceur que possible est sorti de ma poche les clés que je m'étais fait expédier avant de quitter mon précédent domicile, en Autriche. Glissant l'une d'elles dans la serrure, je fis jouer cette dernière et pénétrais dans la maison. Quelques pas à l'intérieur m'apprirent que mes souhaits en matière d'ameublement avaient été respectés. Je souris en coin. Parfait. Déposant mes bagages dans l'entrée, j'entrepris de faire le tour du propriétaire en pensant à la surprise des gens lorsque, le lendemain, je ferais mon apparition au lycée. Réaction qui, d'ailleurs, ne changeait jamais. Invariablement, on commençait par me prendre pour une élève. Et lorsqu'on s'apercevait que ce n'était pas le cas, on détournait les yeux, gêné, ce qui me faisait rire car adultes ou adolescents réagissaient pareillement



Je fermais autour de mon cou le clip du ras-de-cou en velours noir duquel pendait une croix. Cette fois, rien de manquait à ma panoplie.

Je quittais la maison en refermant la clé derrière moi, puis allais m'installer au volant de ma voiture. J'aimais ma petite Twingo, que j'avais fait venir par avance, car je ne savais pas exactement comment étaient conçues les leurs. J'avais mes petites habitudes. Je mis le contact, puis allumais la radio… Et le GPS puisque j'ignorais quelle chemin menait au lycée. J'attendis les quelques instants nécessaires au paramétrage de l'appareil, puis quittais l'allée pour m'engager sur la route.

Le trajet fut des plus brefs et, comme prévu, la curiosité commença à se faire sentir dès que je me garai. Manifestement, ces adolescents n'avaient pas souvent eu l'occasion de voir une voiture européenne. Je souris en coin, éteignis moteur et radio, puis descendis de mon véhicule. A mon habitude, je n'avais pas attaché mes cheveux, qui cascadaient librement sur mes épaules et mon dos jusqu'en bas de mon dos, aussi suivirent-t-ils le mouvement lorsque je me retournai après avoir verrouillé les portières. Puis, sans tenir compte des regards ébahis qui suivaient chacun de mes gestes, je me dirigeais vers le bâtiment. Lorsque j'en franchis les portes, un surveillant m'arrêta.

- Où se trouve votre sac de cours mademoiselle ? me demanda-t-il, sévère.

Et voilà, ça me ratait jamais. Mais je tenais ma réponse toute prête, comme une mécanique bien rodée.

- J'en aurais si j'en avais besoin, répondit-je en appuyant à plaisir sur mon accent français. Ce qui n'est pas le cas.

La stupéfaction se peignit sur le visage de l'humain.

- Pas besoin ? répéta-t-il. Dois-je comprendre que vous êtes…

- Oui, le coupais-je, peu encline à m'étendre, surtout devant les élèves.

- Le bureau du proviseur se trouve sur la gauche, me renseigna-t-il ensuite.

- Merci, fit-je en prenant la direction indiquée avec le plus parfait naturel.

Le même rituel se répétait tous les cinq ans, avec des différences minimes d'un pays à l'autre, d'une ville à l'autre, d'un établissement à l'autre. J'avais heureusement la chance de m'adapter extrêmement rapidement et aisément.

Le sempiternel entretien ; l'admiration, le doute et la crainte mêlés dans le regard de mon interlocuteur ; la remise de mon emploi du temps (ou EDT comme je l'appelais) et de la liste de mes élèves répartis par classe. Hum, visiblement, ici, ils pouvaient choisir une spécialisation dans la matière qui leur convenait. Intéressant.

Un salut et je me dirigeais dans ma salle de cours d'un pas alerte, ma cape voletant derrière moi. J'ouvris la porte pour découvrir une salle bruissant des conversations mes élèves.

- Bonjour, lançais-je dans leur langue afin d'attirer leur attention.

Aussitôt, le silence se fit et tous se figèrent en me fixant, bouche bée. Tous. Saufs deux. Une mince jeune fille brune, humaine et un jeune homme dans la peau blafarde me renseigna sur sa nature mieux que des mots. Ainsi donc je n'étais pas la seule à me mêler aux humains. Lui aussi…

Il me fixa gravement, une lueur d'incrédulité dans ses yeux dorés fixés dans les miens, gris. Il avait compris comme moi.

- Je suis Sylane Alris, votre professeur de français, dis-je, toujours en anglais, en balayant la pièce du regard. Je suis là pour vous enseigner les bases de ma langue maternelle.

Quelques chuchotements animés parcoururent les rangs, mais lui se contentait de me regarder avec insistance, ce que, en bonne asociale, je finis par trouver agaçant. Vampire ou pas il était mon élève et rien ne l'autorisait à me dévisager de cette façon. Ce que je lui fis comprendre d'un regard. Je pris ensuite la liste comportant leurs noms et les lut à voix haute. L'un après l'autre, ils levèrent la main afin que je les identifie et je marquais un léger temps d'arrêt en remarquant un nom familier. Cullen. De nouveau, mon regard croisa le sien. Un parent de Carlisle ? Intéressant. Je n'avais plus eu de nouvelle du médecin depuis cent ans environ. Il était amusant de constater que sa famille s'était installée précisément dans la ville que j'avais moi-même choisie. Si l'occasion m'en était donnée, j'irais lui rendre visite.

Le cours se passa assez bien. Mes élèves n'étaient pas très doués, mais ils firent de leur mieux et je fis totalement abstraction de la présence d'Edward Cullen dans la pièce. J'étais assez douée lorsqu'il s'agissait d'ignorer les gens. Raison pour laquelle j'étais asociale.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, tous sortirent dans le plus grand désordre. On aurait dit de jeunes enfants avides de rentrer prendre leur gouter. Mais il est vrai que comparé à moi, c'est ce qu'ils étaient. Enfin presque tous. Je tournais de nouveau les yeux vers lui et son amie humaine. Comme je m'y attendais, ils n'étaient pas partis.

- Edward Cullen… fis-je alors en m'appuyant nonchalamment au bureau, bras croisés et regard braqué sur lui. Qui es-tu par rapport à Carlisle ?

- Vous le connaissez ? demanda alors la jeune fille qui s'appelait Isabella, surprise.

Tandis qu'elle me fixait, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'incrédulité et je compris qu'elle savait. Les Volturi avaient-ils connaissance que le secret qui leur était si cher était éventé ? Par une humaine qui plus était ? Carlisle était décidément toujours aussi peu prudent.

- Vous êtes une… commença-t-elle.

Je ne la laissais pas finir. Les murs avaient des oreilles.

- Oui Isabella.

- Bella, corrigea-t-elle en grimaçant.

Il y eut un silence, puis je repris :

- Alors ?

Je n'avais pas eu la réponse à ma question et j'étais plutôt du genre têtue, surtout lorsque j'avais une idée en tête.

- Mon père, répondit-il finalement.

Son père… Autant dire son créateur. Il était amusant de penser qu'il considérait de cette façon très humaine celui à qui il devait son immortalité.

- Où puis-je le trouver ? questionnais-je de nouveau.

- Vous n'avez qu'à nous accompagner, rétorqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois. Récupérant sur le dossier de la chaise, la cape que j'avais ôtée, je m'en vêtis et les suivis telle une ombre.

- Partez devant, je vous suis, dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma voiture.

Peu après, nous quittâmes le parking du lycée pour sortir de la ville. Je hochais la tête en m'en rendant compte. Bien… Ils avaient donc choisi de vivre retirés. Tout mon contraire en somme.

Bientôt nous arrivâmes à une grande maison percée de baies vitrées et nichée dans la forêt. La forêt... un bon terrain de chasse. J'y ferais un tour plus tard, car la soif commençait à se faire sentir.

Comme je le pensais, à notre arrivée, Carlisle sortit de la maison... accompagné de toute sa famille. Sa famille ? Je comptais trois femmes et trois hommes en plus de lui. Quand avait-il eu le temps de créer tous ces vampires ? Si du moins ils étaient tous ses créations.

En m'apercevant, le médecin se figea, une expression incrédule sur le visage.

- Sylane ? fit-il, ahuri.

Sa stupéfaction m'amusa.

- On dirait bien, fis-je dans un sourire en coin. Bonjour Carlisle. Ca fait longtemps.

- Plutôt oui, confirma-t-il en se fendant de l'un de ses rares sourires. Ce me fait plaisir de te voir.

Je hochais la tête, puis posais un regard interrogateur sur toute la smala.

- Je te présente Esmé, Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie, présenta-t-il en désignant tour à tour une gracieuse femme aux cheveux auburn, une fille aux courts cheveux bruns, un homme blond, un géant qui semblait taillé dans un roc et une blonde sculpturale. Tu connais déjà Edward on dirait.

- En effet. C'est l'un de mes nouveaux élèves. Lui et Isab... Bella.

- Si nous entrions ? intervint alors celle qui s'appelait Esmé. Nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter à l'intérieur.

De nouveau, je hochais la tête et emboîtais le pas à mon ami de longue date, sous le regard des autres. Je savais que mes vêtements les étonnaient, mais j'en avais tellement l'habitude que je ne m'en offusquais pas.

Avec mon aisance coutumière, je pénétrais dans la demeure dont l'intérieur était peint en blanc.

- Qu'es-tu devenue depuis... cent ans ? questionna encore le médecin.

- J'ai beaucoup déménagé, mais c'est la première fois que je viens jusqu'aux États-Unis.

- Et qu'en penses-tu ?

J'eus un sourire en coin. Il était bien dans son style de poser ce genre de question.

- Pas grand-chose pour le moment, répondis-je. Disons que ma qualité d'européenne me pousse aux préjugés, mais que...

Je m'interrompis et me retournais avec des gestes félins, car une odeur extrêmement désagréable venait d'assaillir mes narines. Une odeur que je n'identifiais pas.

- Jacob, fit soudain Edward, approuvé par les autres.

Comme je m'interrogeais sur son identité, la fragrance s'intensifia et le dénommé Jacob passa la porte.

- Salut tout le monde, lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Son regard tomba sur Bella et un large sourire éclaira ses traits. Puis il me vit, se figea et nous nous dévisageâmes. Un simple coup d'œil me suffit pour comprendre qu'il était indien. Il en possédait toutes les caractéristiques faciales : une peau couleur pain d'épices, des cheveux noirs portés longs, un nez épaté... Mais il me fut impossible de déterminer sa tribu. Cheyenne, Hapache, Sioux... ou une autre que je ne connaissais pas ? Impossible à dire, je n'étais pas assez physionomiste. Pour moi, à l'instar des asiatiques que j'étais incapable de différencier, ils se ressemblaient tous. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui me dérangeait en l'occurrence. Cette odeur... ce n'était pas celle d'un humain, pourtant, il n'était pas comme nous.

- C'est qui ? se décida à demander le jeune homme en me désignant du menton, après un temps infini.

- Jacob, je te présente Sylane Alris, une amie de longue date, présenta obligeamment Carlisle.

- Ah ok, fit l'indien. Salut.

Je répondis par un hochement de tête, attendant que le médecin élucide le mystère olfactif.

- Sylane, voici Jacob Black... commença-t-il.

Mais le nom du nouveau venu ne m'intéressait pas.

- Cette odeur... le coupais-je, un brin tendue.

- Jake est un loup-garou, me renseigna alors Bella depuis les bras d'Edward.

Je sursautais.

- Ils sont sensés avoir tous disparus...

Ma phrase n'était qu'une constatation dénuée de toute inflexion accusatrice, pourtant, l'indien la prit comme une agression personnelle.

- Désolé de vous décevoir, aboya-t-il.

- Du calme, Jake, tenta de le tempérer l'humaine.

- Jacob est un indien Quileute. Ils sont loups-garous de génération en génération, intervint diplomatiquement Carlisle.

Mon regard, posé sur mon ami, revint sur le jeune homme. Quileute ? En effet, le nom même de cette tribu m'était inconnu.

- Une humaine, un loup-garou... Tu as toujours d'aussi étranges fréquentations Carlisle, constatais-je sans méchanceté.

Cette fois, ce fut Bella qui prit la mouche.

- Merci bien. Ca fait toujours plaisir... fit-elle aigrement.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi venant d'une sangsue ? rétorqua alors Jacob en la regardant.

Le terme injurieux me fit froncer les sourcils. Que faisait-il ici, entouré de vampires, s'il nous détestait au point de nous traiter de sangsues ?

- Jacob... fit de nouveau Bella d'un ton réprobateur.

En dehors d'elle, nul ne sembla plus choqué que ça, ce qui me conduisit à déduire que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait.

- Si ça ne te convient pas, personne ne te retient, clébard ! cracha alors Rosalie qui écoutait sans rien dire depuis le début de la scène.

Oh là... Charmants les rapports. Ces deux-là semblaient se haïr cordialement.

- Que tout le monde se calme, intervint finalement le médecin d'une voix ferme. Jake, que venais-tu faire ?

L'indien se tourna vers lui.

- Voir Bella, puisqu'elle est toujours fourrée ici, répondit l'indien, grincheux.

- Jake ! s'exclama la jeune fille, de nouveau réprobatrice.

- Ben quoi, c'est vrai, argua encore le loup-garou. Tu vas pas prétendre le contraire. Même Charlie dit qu'il te voit plus. T'es pire qu'un courant d'air.

Cette assertion fit taire l'humaine, ce qui me fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un membre de sa famille auquel elle était très attachée.

Il s'était écoulé plusieurs minutes depuis ma déclaration qui avait généré tant de mots. Pour faire finir cette discussion qui commençait à m'impatienter, je tendis à l'indien ma main gantée. Mon geste eût l'effet que j'escomptais : une chape de silence tomba comme un linceul sur l'assistance, qui nous observa.

Jacob fixa ma main, visiblement méfiant, puis, n'ayant aucune raison valable de se défier de moi en dehors du fait que j'étais un vampire, il s'en saisit et la serra. Je me tournais ensuite vers Carlisle.

- Il faut que j'aille chasser. Je n'ai pas bu depuis mon départ de Vienne.

Comme je parlais, je sentis Jacob se tendre de nouveau et un grognement lupin s'échappa de sa gorge. A sa position, je compris qu'il était prêt à se transformer et à bondir à la moindre sollicitation.

- Ca suffit Jacob, fit alors le médecin d'un ton à nouveau ferme. Sylane n'enfreindra pas le traité. Elle est comme nous.

Les mots de mon ami désamorcèrent le jeune homme, qui se détendit mais continua à me fixer.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce traité ? demandais-je à mon tour.

- Je t'expliquerais, répondit mon ami. Pour le moment, si tu veux chasser, Jasper et Emmett vont t'accompagner.

Je jetais un coup d'œil au blondinet et à l'armoire à glace. Non merci, très peu pour moi.

- Inutile. Je chasse seule, rétorquais-je en fixant le médecin dans les yeux. D'ailleurs, il y a un peu trop de monde pour moi ici.

Sur ces mots, je me détournais, ouvris la porte et sortis en imaginant sans peine le soulagement de l'indien à mon départ momentané.


	2. Part 2



- C'est quoi son problème ? questionna Jacob après le départ de Sylane.

Il était vrai que, pour eux qui n'étaient pas habitués à son caractère, il y avait de quoi être surpris.

- Sylane est... légèrement asociale, expliquais-je. Elle a du mal à rester longtemps dans un endroit plein de monde quand elle n'y est pas obligée.

- Pourquoi être professeur alors ?

- D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, cela a toujours été sa profession, répondis-je.

- Elle a l'air d'avoir dix-huit ans, mais elle est professeur et elle a dit que vous ne vous étiez pas vus depuis cent ans, ce qui laisse supposer qu'elle est bien plus âgée... Alors quel âge a-t-elle au juste ?

- En fait, elle a toujours eu l'air plus jeune que les vingt-huit ans auxquels elle a cessé de vieillir, répondit-je dans un petit sourire en me rappelant nos premières rencontres. Si mes comptes sont exacts, elle doit fêter prochainement ses cent-quatre-vingt-sept ans.

Un silence ponctua mes paroles.

- Elle a toujours été habillée comme ça ? me demanda encore Bella, curieuse. S'habiller en gothique n'est pas exactement le meilleur moyen de passer inaperçu quand on est un vampire non ?

- C'est exactement sur cela qu'elle compte, expliquais-je en me souvenant que j'avais formulé exactement la même phrase à notre première rencontre. Si je me souviens bien, sa devise est «aies l'air de ce que leur imaginaire redoute et ils te ficheront la paix». En fait, elle part du principe que plus elle ressemble à l'idée que les humains se font de nous, plus elle sera tranquille. Je dois avouer que, jusqu'à présent, cela s'est toujours avéré exact. Son allure inquiète, alors les gens évitent de l'aprocher, ce qui lui convient très bien.

- Drôle d'idée, commenta Alice qui, elle aussi, était restée silencieuse depuis le départ.

A sa retenue, je sentis qu'elle avait vu quelque chose concernant mon amie, mais je ne pouvais la forcer aux confidences. Si l'information était d'importance, je ne doutais pas qu'elle nous la transmettrait.

- Pourquoi porte-t-elle des gants ? questionna alors Edward, lui aussi curieux au sujet de la nouvelle venue.

- J'allais le demander, acquiesça Jacob.

- A cause de son don, répondis-je. Mais l'expliquer serait moins probant que lui demander de faire une démonstration à son retour.



Provisoirement repue, je revins à la demeure des Cullen. Comme dans les films de vampires classiques, une légère trainée de sang, relief de mon repas, maculait encore les commissures de mes lèvres lorsque je franchis la porte d'entrée. Aussitôt tous les regards convergèrent sur moi, comme si, pendant mon absence, j'avais été leur unique sujet de conversation.

- Quoi ? fis-je à la cantonade, peu amène.

- Wow elle est vraiment flippante comme ça, lança alors Jacob.

En haussant les épaules, je sortis un mouchoir de ma poche et l'utilisais pour essuyer l'hémoglobine animale.

- Mes oreilles n'ont pas sifflé, pourtant j'ai l'impression que vous avez parlé de moi… lançais-je.

- En fait… commença Bella.

- Carlisle nous a dis que vous aviez un don, mais il n'a pas voulu être plus explicite, compléta Edward.

Je lançais à mon ami un regard de reproche. Quel besoin avait-il de parler de ça à tout le monde…

- En fait, ajouta le loup-garou, il a dit que vous nous feriez une démonstration.

Cette fois, je soupirais lourdement. Mais, grâce au médecin, j'étais acculée. Impossible de me dérober sans qu'ils croient que j'avais quelque chose à cacher. Si j'avais horreur d'une chose, c'était bien qu'on me force la main. Or c'était très exactement le cas. Agacée, je tournais les talons en direction du jardin sans rien ajouter.

Ne sentant personne sur mes talons, je me retournais avec un claquement de langue agacé.

- Vous venez oui ou non ? Je ne vais pas vous attendre en plus du reste.

Comme un seul homme, le clan se mit alors en marche derrière moi, accompagné de Jacob et j'eus l'impression étrange que tout se passait au ralentit, comme dans un mauvais clip de boysband des années 90. Je ne me retournais pas pour vérifier mon impression car j'aurais eu le sentiment d'être tout à fait ridicule, mais la sensation persistait.

Une fois dans le jardin, je me tournais vers Esmé.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un arbre auquel vous ne tenez pas, qui peut servir de "cobaye" ?

Ma question étonna manifestement l'épouse de Carlisle, mais elle me désigna un vieux noisetier racorni.

- Il sera bon à mettre dans la cheminée ensuite, la prévins-je. Pas de regret ?

Comme elle ne répondait pas, je pris cela pour un acquiescement. je retirait alors lentement les gants. Aussitôt, une boule de feu se forma sur chacune de mes paumes et je les expédiais l'une après l'autre sur l'infortuné végétal. En quelques secondes à peine, il n'était plus qu'un amas de carbone noirci et fumant et je me hâtais de remettre mes gants ignifugés, éteignant ainsi les nouvelles sphères incandescentes qui s'y étaient formées.

Je me tournais vers mon "public", visiblement médusé.

- Satisfaits ? fis-je sèchement.

- Comment… fit Bella qui semblait décidément ne pas réussir à terminer ses phrases en ma présence.

- Je ne sais pas exactement, répondis-je. C'est le contact de l'air sur ma peau qui les crée. mais par quel procédé chimique, je l'ignore.

Il y eut un silence, puis je lançais :

- Bon, à la base, je n'étais pas venue pour devenir le point de mire come un animal de foire.

L'agacement perçait de nouveau dans ma voix. Ces regards que je pouvais supporter venant d'étrangers, je ne les tolérais pas en provenance de ma propre espèce.

Me connaissant bien, Carlisle comprit, à mon ton, que j'étais prête à sortir de mes gonds, aussi jugea-t-il plus prudent de me faire signe de le suivre. Ce que je m'empressais de faire, faussant compagnie à son clan sans le moindre remord.



Une fois hors de vue des siens, j'explosai.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de leur raconter ?!

Il eut la bonne grâce de paraître gêné.

- Je ne pensais pas que... commença-t-il.

- Et bien tu as mal pensé ! le coupais-je, hors de moi

- Sylane, il s'agit de ma famille, pas d'étrangers, argua Carlisle pour tenter de calmer.

Mais peine perdue. J'étais trop en colère.

- Je me moque de savoir qui ils sont ! Je ne veux pas que tu dévoiles ma vie son accord ! Que leur as-tu dit d'autre ?

J'avais beau l'adorer, il m'avait énervée. Et pourtant c'était une chose assez difficile, car j'étais quelqu'un de très calme. Mais j'avais littéralement horreur qu'on parle de moi sans mon accord.

- Pas grand-chose, je t'assure, se défendit le médecin. Ce seulement que tu avais toujours été professeur et que tu t'habillais ainsi principalement pour décourager les curieux.

- C'est encore trop !

- S'il te plaît, Sylane, calme-toi, dit-il encore. Je te présente mes excuses.

J'inspirais pour tenter de retrouver mon calme. Chose peu aisée en l'occurrence.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel je le fixais. Avec insistance. Avec une grande insistance, qui finit par le mettre mal à l'aise. S'il avait pu rougir, j'étais sûre qu'en cet instant, il serait devenu d'une jolie couleur cramoisie. Mais, comme tous les nôtres, il en était incapable, aussi se contenta-t-il de détourner le regard, embarrassé.

- Sylane… fit-il, une nuance de reproche dans la voix.

Ce cher Carlisle, toujours si discret, si pudique.

- Mes sentiments n'ont pas changé en cent ans, Carlisle, dis-je d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Mais il jugea préférable de ne pas répondre, optant pour une question.

- Pourquoi es-tu réellement venue à Forfs, Sylane ?

Il doutait de ma parole ? Cette constatation fit resurgir mon agacement.

- Je n'ai pas menti, si c'est ce que tu insinues, répondis-je sèchement. C'est réellement le moment de ma "migration" de demi-décennie. Quand j'ai choisi cette ville, j'ignorais totalement que toi et les tiens y viviez. C'est en voyant le nom d'Edward sur ma liste d'élèves que j'ai compris. Imagine ma surprise alors. (j'esquissais un sourire, perdant ma sècheresse au profit d'un ton tendre, pour reprendre) C'est tellement bon de te retrouver.


	3. Part 3

De nouveau un silence, mais empli d'une nostalgie qui nous était commune.

Le regard du médecin se fit mélancolique et je compris que lui aussi repensait au passé. Il se détourna et s'approcha de la fenêtre, à laquelle il s'appuya.

- Tu n'as pas oublié toi non plus… je le vois bien.

Ma déclaration le fit se retourner.

- Je ne pourrais jamais oublier. Mais… j'ai une famille à présent.

- Ton clan. Le clan Cullen, fis-je. Combien d'entre eux sont tes créations ?

- Tous. Mais ils me sont aussi chers que s'ils étaient mon sang.

- C'est littéralement le cas, puisque le tien coule dans leurs veines… Comme dans les miennes.

Ce brusque rappel fit tressaillir mon interlocuteur, mais je poursuivis.

- Te rappelles-tu cette nuit de tempête où tu m'as trouvée, agonisante dans la sordide ruelle où une brute avait abusé de moi avant de me poignarder ?

- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier… répondit-il d'une voix lointaine, avant de replonger dans le passé.



_Je me hâtais de rentrer après avoir largement perdu mes gains en jouant au craps. Je n'étais pas fier de moi et les trombes d'eau qui dégoulinaient le long de mon visage sur lequel mes cheveux étaient plaqués; ajoutaient encore à ma mine piteuse. Lorsque je passais devant la venelle, un éclat argenté attira mon regard dans le noir de la nuit et je m'arrêtais. Intrigué, je m'approchais et vis une silhouette étendue sur le sol. Celle d'une jeune femme, dont la longue chevelure noire se trouvait maculée du sang s'écoulant de sa blessure à l'abdomen, de laquelle un couteau dépassait encore. Incapable de passer mon chemin, je m'approchais davantage et constatait qu'elle respirait encore, bien que faiblement. Soudain, elle ouvrit grands les yeux._

_- Un ange… murmura-t-elle en m'apercevant._

_Je m'empressais de la détromper mais elle n'en démordit pas. Comme elle tentait de dire autre chose, malgré sa voix faiblissante, je me rapprochais et me retrouvais happé par d'ahurissants iris gris clair, que la noirceur environnante m'avait empêché de remarquer au premier abord. Je réalisais alors qu'il m'était impossible de la laisser ainsi. Mais elle était frappée à mort. La Grande Faucheuse étendait déjà sur elle l'ombre de sa présence. Quelques instants encore et la vie quitterait à jamais ses prunelles. Je ne pouvais pas laisser la mort l'emporter… pourtant, avais-je le droit de lui imposer cette éternelle existence qu'elle n'avait pas demandée, cette vie qui n'en était pas réellement une ?_

_Une nouvelle expiration, plus ténue encore que la précédente, me fit comprendre qu'il n'était plus temps d'hésiter. En m'excusant auprès d'elle, tout en sachant qu'elle n'était pas en état de me comprendre, je la mordis._

- Par la suite, j'ai souffert mille morts pendant des jours, fit alors Sylane, en écho à mes souvenirs. J'avais l'impression d'être consumée de l'intérieur par un feu titanesque qui ne me laissait aucun répit.

Arraché à mes pensées, je tournais la tête vers elle. Je ne m'en souvenais que trop bien.

La culpabilité m'avait rongé durant toute cette période sans que je puisse m'en débarrasser. Pensant agir pour le mieux, j'avais en réalité fait preuve d'égoïsme. Bien que, sur l'instant, je refusais de me l'avouer et me cachais derrière la miséricorde et l'altruisme, au fond de moi, je savais que je désirais une compagne avec qui tout partager. J'avais privé une jeune femme de son humanité afin de satisfaire un souhait personnel et de cela, je ne me consolais pas.

Durant toute son agonie de mortelle, je l'avais veillée, ne la quittant jamais, même pour me nourrir. Je craignais trop ce qui se produirait à son réveil, une fois que mon poison aurait cessé son effet.



- A mon réveil, j'avais soif. Une soif inextinguible, mais je ne savais pas de quoi, se souvint-elle à son tour. Désorientée, j'ai regardé autour de moi pour tenter de repérer quelque chose, mais je ne reconnaissais rien de ce qui m'était familier. C'est là que je t'ai vu. Assis tout près de moi. L'ange de mon rêve. Ou du moins de ce qui m'avait semblé être un rêve.

_- Qui êtes-vous ? avais-je demandé. Et où suis-je ?_

_L'ange plongea ses yeux dorés dans les miens. Des yeux dorés… je ne pensais même pas que cela existait…_

_- Je suis Carlisle Cullen, se présenta-t-il. Et vous êtes en sécurité._

_Il avait une voix douce, apte à tranquilliser n'importe qui. Mais après ce qui m'était arrivé… D'ailleurs, étonnée de ne plus sentir aucune douleur, je baissais les yeux vers mon ventre et soulevais le drap qui me couvrait… pour constater que toute trace de blessure avait disparu._

_- Mais… bafouillais-je en relevant les yeux sur lui, incapable de comprendre comment un tel miracle était possible. J'étais… frappée à mort… Comment…_

_- C'est une histoire un peu compliquée, me répondit-il. Je vous la raconterais en temps utiles. Pour le moment, vous n'êtes pas encore remise._

_Il fit une pause, puis me demanda :_

_- Quel est votre nom ?_

_Il me fallut un gros effort pour m'en souvenir car mon patronyme semblait comme dissimulé dans mon cerveau comme sous une brume impénétrable._

_- Sylane… Alris… répondis-je avec difficulté._



- Ensuite nous avons passé du temps ensemble, reprit-elle, revenue au présent. Tant de temps…

- Mais c'est le passé, Sylane… Un passé révolu depuis des décennies.

- Tu m'as donc si facilement effacée du tien ?

- Je ne t'en ai pas effacée, me défendit-je. Mais ma vie a changé.

- Je suis ta première création. Cela ne compte-t-il pas à tes yeux ? Carlisle…

Comme par le passé, elle mettait un accent si tendre en prononçant mon prénom... Cet accent auquel je ne pouvais pas résister lorsque nous étions ensemble, une éternité auparavant. Cela me rendit de nouveau mal à l'aise. Vis-à-vis d'elle, d'Esmé et des autres. L'écouter me donnait l'impression de tous les trahir.

- Ne me demande pas cela, Sylane…

- Je ne te demande rien.

- Non, mais tu reviens dans ma vie, répondis-je en ayant la sensation d'être pathétique. Et je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu as l'intention d'y rester.

Il y eut un silence embarrassé. Je savais que j'avais vu juste, même si tel n'était pas son but à son arrivée. Mais nous revoir avait ranimé trop de souvenirs, ravivé trop de plaies… Rien ne pouvait redevenir comme avant. Trop de choses s'étaient produites depuis que nous ne nous étions vus.

Un temps infini sembla s'écouler avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

- Alors tout se termine comme ça ? Eux seuls comptent désormais… Je ne suis plus qu'un élément du passé…

La douleur perceptible dans sa voix me déchira le cœur.

- Sylane… Pourquoi te faire du mal de cette façon ? Ne peux-tu me voir simplement comme un ami ? Est-ce si difficile ?

- Ca aurait été possible si j'avais cessé de t'aimer… Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Toutes ces années, je n'ai jamais arrêté d'espérer que je te reverrais… Si seulement j'avais pu prévoir que tu…

Elle s'interrompit et détourna la tête. Je l'avais rarement vue si vulnérable. Comme attiré par un lien invisible, je m'approchais d'elle et posais une main sur son épaule.

- Que je ? fis-je pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

Mais elle secoua la tête. Craignait-elle de me blesser en parlant ? Je l'ignorais mais cela ne m'aurait pas surprit autre mesure venant d'elle.

- Tu arrivais toujours à me parler avant…

Je savais que j'étais illogique de lui dire une telle chose après mes précédentes paroles. Mais elle me faisait tellement de peine… Il m'était impossible de rester de marbre devant sa détresse.

Sa main droite se tendit dans ma direction et c'est un visage durci qu'elle tourna de nouveau vers moi. Je connaissais cet air et ce regard dépourvu de flamme. Elle s'était refermée sur elle-même.



Il ne voulait rien entendre… Quel avenir avais-je donc s'il n'en faisait pas partie ? Je serrais les dents, refoulant aux tréfonds de moi les larmes brulantes qui menaçaient de jaillir. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui en fait. Que m'importait qu'il ne me voit plus que comme un élément de son passé ? Il avait sa vie, j'avais la mienne. Toutes deux différentes désormais et de bien des façons. Je tournais les talons et quittait la pièce sans un mot de plus, laissant Carlisle seul et abasourdi de ma brusque volteface.

Je fus prise d'une brusque envie de tout casser, de détruire sa vie comme il avait brisé la mienne en m'abandonnant, si longtemps auparavant. Comme il m'abandonnait encore. L'idée d'ôter mes gants et de mettre en miette son environnement, boule de feu après boule de feu, me titilla et je savais qu'aucun membre de son clan ne serait à même de m'en empêcher.

Je passais comme une tornade dans le salon où le clan Cullen et le loup-garou était restés. A mon entrée, le silence se fit, me faisant comprendre que j'étais de nouveau le sujet de la conversation. Mais, aveuglée par mon ressentiment, je n'en tins aucun compte. Je me dirigeais vers la porte à grands pas, lorsque sa voix me parvint depuis le seuil de la pièce.

- Tu fuis ?

Je me retournais avec un lenteur exagérée, lui faisant face en le foudroyant du regard.

Si nous avions été dans une bande dessinée, cette confrontation visuelle aurait été dessinée légèrement en contreplongée, avec une cassure du dessin entre nous pour bien montrer le froid que cette accusation avait jeté entre nous.

- Je ne fuis jamais, rétorquais-je vertement. Et tu le sais très bien.

- Raison pour laquelle je suis surpris de ta volonté de partir si brusquement, rétorqua-t-il calmement.

- Tu préfèrerais que je casse tout chez toi ? fis-je d'une voix sourde.

- Tu ne le ferais pas, je le sais, répartit encore le médecin. Tu n'es pas ainsi.

A la périphérie de mon champ de vision, je pouvais voir le loup-garou et les autres vampires tourner la tête d'un coin de la pièce à l'autre pour suivre notre échange verbal, comme les spectateurs d'un match de tennis. J'aurais certainement trouvé ça comique dans d'autres circonstances, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à rire. Loin de là. Je supposais qu'ils se posaient des dizaines de questions concernant ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans le bureau de Carlisle pour que j'en arrive à parler de tout casser.

- Sont-ils au courant de notre lien ? le questionnais-je alors perfidement.

Oui, c'était une basse vengeance. Oui je me comportais comme une sale garce. Mais ça défoulait tellement… J'avais envie de lui faire du mal comme il m'en avait fait par le passé, comme il m'en faisait encore aujourd'hui.

- Sylane… fit-il en fronçant les sourcils, pensant m'arrêter.

Mais on ne stoppe pas un taureau fou furieux par des mots et j'étais rancunière. Extrêmement rancunière. A m'en rendre méchante parfois. Comme maintenant.

- Je déduis que non et qu'ils ignorent que j'ai été ta première compagne, dis-je encore en coulant un regard insidieux vers Esmé.

Je vis celle-ci se crisper légèrement. D'une façon à peine perceptible, mais je compris que mes paroles fielleuses avaient visé juste : elle était blessée.

- Ca suffit comme cela. Pars, Sylane, fit alors Carlisle d'un ton de commandement comme il lui arrivait très rarement d'en prendre.

Je ricanais mais tournais les talons et quittais la maison des Cullen sur une dernière pique :

- A bientôt, chéri.



Évidemment, les flèches de mots acérées lancées par mon amie touchèrent leur but.

Les regards des miens se posèrent sur moi, attendant des réponses.

- Tu ne m'as pas tout dis ? me demanda Esmé.

Elle ne m'accusait pas, pourtant, je me sentais réellement coupable, car je lui avais en effet tu la période de ma vie qui concernait Sylane. Non pas par honte, car il n'y avait là rien de répréhensible et encore moins de honteux. Je ne saurais même pas expliquer les raisons qui m'avaient poussé à dissimuler cela à ma douce Esmé.

- C'est une longue histoire, dis-je, conscient que des milliers d'hommes en situation délicate, avaient surement débuté un récit pénible par ces mêmes mots.

Réalisant que ces révélations ne le concernait pas, Jacob, s'approcha de Bella, l'embrassa sur la joue et lança un regard noir à Edward, puis prit congé. Je lui su intérieurement gré de son tact. la porte claqua et j'inspirais. Puis, au pied du mur, je narrais donc ce que je leur avais scellé jusqu'à présent. Plus je parlais, me libérant du poids de la culpabilité, plus mon âme semblait devenir légère.

Sur les visages des membres de ma famille, rien ne transparaissait. Ni accusation envers mes mensonges par omission, ni compréhension pour ce que j'avais vécu. Lorsque j'eu fini de parler, il y eut un silence, puis la voix de Rosalie s'éleva :

- Si elle est ta création, elle est des nôtres. Nous devrions l'accueillir dans le clan.

- Non, la contredit Alice avant que j'ai pu dire un mot.

Les regards se tournèrent vers elle, interrogateurs.

- Elle est bien trop instable, expliqua-t-elle. Elle sèmerait la discorde parmi nous. Elle a d'ailleurs commencé. Ses propos fielleux n'étaient destinés qu'à blesser Esmé et nous diviser.

Elle se tut mais je sentis qu'elle ne nous disait pas tout. Pourtant, je ne la questionnais pas plus avant.

- Sylane n'est pas méchante, mais son caractère la pousse parfois à des extrémités, la défendis-je malgré moi.

Esmé ne put faire autrement que le remarquer, mais elle ne dit rien.

- Faut-il se méfier d'elle ? demanda alors Bella à Alice.

Celle-ci garda le silence un moment avant de répondre.

- Gardez-la à l'œil au lycée. Rien de plus pour le moment. Nous verrons bien par la suite.

J'étais désolé que l'attitude de Sylane, guidée par la jalousie, lui ait attiré, sinon l'hostilité, du moins la défiance des miens. Mais après mon récit et ce dont ils avaient été témoins, il m'était impossible de les en blâmer.

- Reviendra-t-elle à ton avis ? me demanda alors Edward.

- Je l'ignore. Alice a raison : Sylane est instable… et imprévisible. On ne peut réellement deviner comment elle agira. Je ne peux que supposer d'après ce que je sais d'elle.

- Dans ce cas, que supposes-tu ? questionna alors Esmé.

- Si ce qu'elle m'a confié est vrai, je pense qu'elle voudra me revoir à tout prix. Nous la reverrons donc certainement ici.



La nuit avait depuis longtemps étendu son noir manteau sur Forks et la ville endormie respirait le silence qui m'était si cher. Bien sur, je ne dormais pas puisque les nôtres n'en avaient pas besoin, mais même si ça m'avait été nécessaire, ce soir, j'en aurais été incapable.

Depuis mon retour chez moi, j'étais assise dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre donnant sur la rue. Toute la fin du jour, j'avais observé sans le voir, le défilement incessant des humains rentrant chez eux après une journée de travail. Après ce qui s'était passé chez Carlisle, je n'avais pas la conscience tranquille. Je l'aimais, alors pourquoi avais-je éprouvé ce besoin absurde de tout révéler aux siens concernant notre relation passée ? Je me serais frappée. Étais-je donc si mauvaise pour ressentir le besoin de me venger du fait qu'il avait construit sa vie sans moi ? Si égoïste pour ne pas réussir à concevoir qu'il en aime une autre ? Si aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il était parfaitement heureux sans moi ? Manifestement oui.

Je me pris la tête dans les mains. Qu'allais-je faire à présent ? Un long soupir m'échappa. J'espérais de toutes mes forces ne pas lui avoir occasionné d'ennuis. Comment avaient réagi les Cullen après mon départ ? Ils devaient me considérer comme une belle garce et je ne pouvais pas le leur reprocher. Dire que deux d'entre eux étaient mes élèves… Je venais certainement de perdre leur respect. "Comment se décrédibiliser totalement en moins de cinq minutes, par Sylane Alris". J'aurais pu écrire ce livre pour le coup. Pauvre idiote que j'étais… Vivre plus d'un siècle ne m'avait visiblement rien appris, ni sur moi-même, ni sur les autres. J'avais toujours les mêmes travers que lorsque j'étais humaine.

Le temps passa, insignifiant pour moi, mais réel pour les autres. L'aube nimbait déjà le ciel de rose pastel. Je quittais mon poste d'observation et serrais les poings. Depuis quand m'apitoyais-je sur moi-même ? C'était ridicule. Puisque je me sentais si coupable, il me suffisait d'aller m'excuser à la première occasion, voilà tout.

Je ne devais pas revoir la classe d'Edward et Bella avant le lendemain, mais je savais que, dès que leurs yeux se poseraient sur moi, les mots "sale garce" sembleraient comme gravés en lettres de feu sur mon front.

Je restais donc sur mes gardes pendant le temps de ma présence dans l'établissement scolaire, m'attendant à tout moment à les voir surgir dans mon champ de vision.

Qu'il devait être agréable de ne pas avoir de conscience… C'est ce que je me répétais au moins dix fois au cours de la journée. Si je n'en avais pas eu, je n'aurais pas tressailli à chaque détour de couloir, comme une humaine qui a peur du noir. Mais je m'inquiétais pour rien. La journée se termina sans que j'ai même aperçu l'un ou l'autre de loin.

Je sortis du lycée et montais dans ma twingo. Je n'allais pas bien. Et ça n'avait pas de rapport avec un quelconque problème de conscience. C'était bien pire. _Ca_ recommençait.

En règle générale, grâce à mon « allergie », je gérais assez bien l'attrait qu'exerçait sur moi la proximité constante de sang humain. Pourtant, parfois, comme maintenant, je sentais ressurgir mes instincts primaires. Ceux que j'essayais d'enfouir aux tréfonds de moi, mais qui ne disparaissaient jamais. Mes instincts de chasseur. L'envie de tuer, non pour me nourrir, mais pour le plaisir d'ôter une vie, se fit pressante, faisant monter le poison dans ma bouche comme un humain salive à la perspective d'un repas.

Je serrais les dents, crispais la main sur le levier de vitesse et appuyais sur l'accélérateur. Une nouvelle crise... Il ne manquait plus que ça... Il me fallait mettre de la distance entre la ville et moi. Beaucoup. Et vite. Très vite. Avant que le monstre en moi ne se réveille tout à fait et qu'il ne me pousse à prendre une vie. Carlisle et moi avions eu assez de mal à endiguer tout ça... Il ne fallait pas que ça recommence. A aucun prix. Je devais tenir le coup. Résister. Jusqu'à être assez loin pour ne plus représenter un danger pour les habitants de Forks. Mais après quelques kilomètres seulement, je dus me ranger sur le bas-côté. Ma tête me faisait horriblement souffrir, signe que le monstre allait bientôt surgir. Je tentais de me comprimer les tempes de mes mains, en un geste dérisoire de rébellion. Il ne fallait pas. Carlisle... Carlisle ! CARLISLE !



Je relevais la tête de mes dossiers et me levait en catastrophe, renversant mon bureau dans le mouvement. Le meuble alla s'écraser au sol dans un grand fracas, mais je ne m'en souciais pas. Je n'avais rien entendu à proprement parler, pourtant j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un m'avait appelé avec désespoir. Avais-je rêvé ? Non, cette impression était bien trop réelle. Qui avait pu crier mon nom mentalement avec assez de force pour que l'impression me parvienne ?

Le bruit avait alarmé mon adorable Esmé, qui se précipita, inquiète, comme toujours.

- Tout va bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? me demanda-t-elle.

C'est en la regardant, que je réalisai que, puisque toute ma famille était réunie, une seule personne pouvait être assez proche de moi pour que je l'entende malgré la distance. Et je n'avais jamais "entendu" un tel désespoir dans sa voix, hormis pendant ses crises, dont, malgré toute ma science, j'étais incapable de la guérir. Je ne savais pas où elle se trouvait, mais une chose était certaine : Sylane avait besoin d'aide. Et moi j'avais besoin de celle de ma famille pour la localiser avant la catastrophe.

Je me ruais hors du bureau, passant à côté d'une Esmé médusée.

- Conseil de crise ! clamais-je assez haut pour que chacun m'entende.

Aussitôt, les membres de ma famille se rassemblèrent dans le salon, attentifs et j'entrepris de tout leur expliquer. Comme je m'y attendais, ils comprirent l'urgence de la situation.

- Elle a dû chercher à s'éloigner au maximum, déduisis-je. Edward, tu connais sa voix. Essaye d'entendre ses pensées et de les isoler, puis dis-moi si elle te semble étrange.

- Étrange ? releva Rosalie.

- Lorsqu'elle est sous l'emprise du monstre, sa voix est différente. Plus rauque, plus basse, expliquai-je avant de reporter mon attention sur mon fils.

Il garda le silence un long moment, puis déclara :

- Où qu'elle soit, c'est trop loin pour que je puisse l'entendre.

- Alors il faudra se séparer, décidai-je. Edward et Emmett, avec moi. Rosalie, Alice et Jasper, avec Esmé de l'autre côté de la ville. Nous garderons le contact par téléphone. Si l'un des deux groupes la retrouve, qu'il prévienne l'autre sans attendre.

Chacun acquiesça et nous nous séparâmes. Je n'avais pas constitué ces équipes de façon fortuite. Si nous le retrouvions, le don d'Edward nous permettrait de savoir où en était la "transformation". Quant à Emmett, j'espérais que sa force, peu commune même chez les nôtres, lui permettrait de stopper Sylane.

Il nous fallut un long moment avant de parvenir à la localiser. Elle se trouvait déjà proximité des premières maisons de Forks.

- Sylane ! l'interpellais-je, plein d'espoir, lorsque je l'aperçus.

Mais il était trop tard. Le monstre avait déjà pris le dessus, comme en attestait son regard rouge et fou.

Un grondement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'elle se tourna vers moi, puis elle se détourna pour foncer dans la maison la plus proche dans laquelle je détectai plusieurs humains.

- Emmett, arrête-la ! dis-je.

Sans perdre une seconde, il se précipita sa poursuite. En quelques instants, il l'avait rejointe et ceinturée de telle sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas se dégager.

- Tiens-la bien, recommandait je en sortant de ma poche une seringue emplie d'un liquide incolore.

Celle-ci contenait un puissant tranquillisant que j'avais déjà utilisé sur Sylane des décennies auparavant. Ce moyen me répugnait, mais je savais que c'était l'unique façon de calmer le monstre et, ainsi, de faire finir la crise. Car j'avais vu de quels ravages étais capable mon ancienne compagne lorsqu'elle se trouvait sous sa domination. Je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier.

Mon fils la tenait toujours dans son étreinte d'acier, pourtant la frêle jeune femme, possédée par ses instincts de tueuse, se débattait comme une furie, cherchant à lui échapper pour rejoindre ses proies.

- Dépêche-toi, Carlisle, me dit-il. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir encore la retenir très longtemps.

La déclaration, venant de lui, me surprit et fut loin de me rassurer, aussi me dépêchais-je d'injecter le contenu de la seringue à la jeune femme. Heureusement, la drogue avait un effet quasi immédiat. Soudain, la tête de Sylane dodelina, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle devint poupée de chiffon entre les bras d'Emmett.

- Profitons qu'elle soit inconsciente pour la ramener chez nous, dis-je.


	4. Part 4



J'ouvris les yeux sur la sensation qu'un troupeau d'éléphants galopait dans ma tête. De plus, ma bouche était pâteuse et je me sentais nauséeuse, comme un humain qui a passé une nuit de beuverie et en ressent les effets au matin. Sauf que je n'avais rien bu. Je ne savais que trop ce qui provoquait tout ça chez moi : le tranquillisant de Carlisle. Il m'avait donc retrouvée. Mais comment ? J'avais pensé à lui, je le savais, mais ensuite ? Ensuite un trou noir. Comme à chaque crise, j'étais incapable de me souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Avait-il pu me retrouver avant que j'ai fait du mal ? J'abandonnais ces réflexions en sentant mon mal de tête s'accentuer. Je me redressai tant bien que mal et regardais autour de moi. Malgré mon esprit encore embrumé par la drogue du médecin, je compris rapidement que je me trouvais chez lui. Ce qui signifiait certainement que sa famille savait tout. Merveilleux. Il ne manquait plus qu'ils me prennent pour un danger public en plus du reste...



- Elle est de nouveau consciente, me signala Edward. Et elle se pose plein de questions.

Je hochais la tête et me levais du sofa sur lequel j'étais assis par habitude, puis me dirigeais vers l'étage et la chambre d'Édouard, seule pièce de la maison pourvue d'un lit. Je pénétrais dans la pièce pour trouver Sylane aussi perdue qu'elle avait pu l'être les premiers temps. Comme alors, son air vulnérable, si peu en accord avec sa personnalité, me fit fondre.

- Comment te sens-tu ? lui demandai-je en prenant place à son côté.

- Vaseuse, répondit-elle. Tu n'as pas amélioré la formule de ce truc on dirait.

Je souris. Je savais que c'était sa façon, étrange, de me remercier. Elle avait toujours eu du mal avec ce genre de phrase.

- Tu sais bien que plus d'un médicament est mauvais, puis il est efficace, dis-je encore pour plaisanter.

- Quelle idée de qualifier sa de médicaments...

Je souris de nouveau et laissa passer un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

- Carlisle... Dis-moi que tu m'as retrouvée avant que... que...

Les mots refusaient de sortir et c'était tout à fait compréhensible vu la situation. Aussi m'empressais-je de la rassurer.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Mais comment as-tu réussi à...

- Pas moi. Emmett, répondit, devinant le contenu de sa question avant qu'elle n'ait achevé sa phrase. Ensuite je t'ai injecté le tranquillisant.

Sylane hocha la tête et resta silencieuse quelques instant avant de reprendre.

- Carlisle, pour l'autre jour... commença-t-elle.

Mais je ne la laissais pas poursuivre.

- C'est oublié. N'y pense plus, rétorquais-je dans un sourire.

Elle parut touchée de mes paroles.

- Mon caractère est toujours aussi épouvantable, comme tu vois.

- Ça fait partie de ton charme. je t'ai toujours acceptée telle que tu étais et n'aies pas l'intention d'agir différemment à présent. Cependant, il faut réellement que tu comprennes que les choses ne peuvent plus redevenir ce qu'elles étaient voilà 100 ans.

Un nouveau blanc s'installa.

- Tu me demandes de renoncer à mon amour pour toi ?

- Oui. Il le faut si tu veux que nous puissions continuer à nous voir. Je n'aimerais pas être obligé de renoncer à te voir, de renoncer à l'affection que je te porte.

Le silence qui suivit était empli de douleur. Il était horrible de ma part de placer mon ancienne compagne devant ce choix, mais c'était nécessaire. Pour notre tranquillité à tous. Y compris la sienne.

Soudain, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas chancelant.

- Où vas-tu, Sylane ? Tu n'es pas en état de sortir. Le tranquillisant n'a pas encore totalement disparu de ton organisme.

- J'ai besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir, répondit-elle sans se retourner.

Comprenant tout à fait, je la laissais partir. Je savais que je la reverrais sous peu.



Cesser de l'aimer… Il en avait de bonnes… Si seulement c'était possible… Mais comment ne pas éprouver des sentiments pour lui ? Carlisle Cullen était l'être parfait par excellence : beau à se damner ; bon ; franc ; honnête ; débordant de compassion et d'amour pour son prochain, que celui-ci soit humain ou vampire… Oui, me demander de cesser de l'aimer était comme demander à un humain d'arrêter de respirer. Mais je savais qu'il ne jouait pas avec moi. Il désirait réellement me conserver dans son entourage proche. Et il n'y avait rien que je souhaitais davantage. Je voulais continuer à le voir, à lui parler. Quoi qu'il puisse m'en couter.

Quel casse-tête… Je pris la mienne entre mes mains, comme si ce geste pouvait m'apporter une solution immédiate, ce qui, bien sur, ne fut pas le cas. Je tentais de passer en revue les possibilités s'offrant à moi, mais n'y parvins pas, car je buttais sans cesse sur la plus inacceptable : partir. Quelque part, loin dans mon esprit, ma conscience me soufflait que m'éloigner de lui serait la façon la plus simple d'en terminer avec des sentiments dont il ne voulait plus. Mais c'était stupide. Cent ans n'avaient rien effacé. Pourquoi quelques jours parviendraient-ils à ce miracle ? Je m'obligeais à réfléchir encore. Le second choix consisterait à lui trouver un nombre de défauts graves suffisant pour dissimuler ses qualités et, par là, me faire renoncer à lui. Mais c'était là une chose impossible, puisque j'avais reconnu moi-même qu'il était parfait.

Non, la situation était sans issue. La seule chose qui me restait à faire était feindre. Dissimuler. Mentir. Aux autres comme à moi-même. Si du moins j'en étais capable. Faire croire qu'il n'était pour moi rien de plus qu'un ami.



Dans le salon, près de la baie vitrée, Edward et Alice discutaient à voix basse depuis quelques minutes.

- Quand doit-il arriver ? demanda Edward à Alice.

- C'est une question d'heures, répondit-elle. Il la veut.

- Ca n'a rien d'étonnant après ce dont nous avons été témoins l'autre jour.

- Tout va dépendre d'elle. Et je n'aime pas ça…

Après un moment, le conciliabule de mes enfants finit par attirer mon attention et je m'approchais. D'autant que j'avais entendu des bribes de conversation qui m'avaient intrigué.

- Qui doit arriver ? demandais-je.

Tous deux échangèrent un regard.

- Aro, répondit-elle.

La surprise se peignit sur mes traits. Aro Volturi ici ? Mais pour quelle raison ?

- Visite de courtoisie ? demandais-je sans trop d'espoir.

Alice secoua la tête.

- Il ne se déplace jamais par courtoisie.

- Sylane ? supposais-je ensuite.

Je voyais mal pour qui d'autre Aro prendrait la peine d'effectuer un si long trajet, puisqu'il connaissait déjà tous les miens. Et s'il venait, c'est qu'elle avait toujours réussi à éviter le face à face avec lui. Ce qui devait l'insupporter car le doyen du clan Volturi détestait ne pas tout contrôler.

- Sera-t-il seul ? questionnais-je encore.

- Je ne sais pas. La vision est brouillée. Comme s'il ne savait pas quoi décider.

- Aro indécis ? relevais-je, plus qu'étonné.

En tout cas, la situation était sérieuse. Je devais prévenir Sylane au plus vite.

Sans perdre de temps, je me précipitais vers la voiture, m'assit au volant et mis le contact après avoir ouvert la porte électrique du garage. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis la fin de notre conversation, après le réveil qui avait suivi sa crise. Presque vingt jours plus tôt. Edward et Bella m'avaient assuré qu'elle semblait aller bien, mais je la connaissais… J'espérais qu'elle avait pu faire le point malgré tout et qu'elle pourrait me faire face, au moins le temps que je la prévienne de l'idée d'Aro.

D'épais nuages gris anthracite recouvraient le ciel d'une chape uniforme et basse, de laquelle la pluie tombait en rideau quasi opaque, rendant inutile le lent ballet des essuie-glaces. La visibilité était quasi nulle mais, grâce à la vue exceptionnellement perçante que possédaient les nôtres, cela ne m'affectait pas. Ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de conduire prudemment. Je ne tenait pas à ce que mon véhicule parte en dérapage incontrôlé et provoque un accident.

Malgré le temps abominable, il ne me fallut guère plus qu'un quart d'heure pour parvenir au domicile de mon ancienne compagne. je coupais le moteur, ouvris la portière et mit pied à terre sous le déluge qui me trempa en un instant. Je passais ensuite quelques secondes à observer la maison qu'elle avait choisie comme résidence. Sa banalité m'étonna. Connaissant Sylane, sa personnalité et son caractère, j'aurais imaginé un sombre manoir aux allures de maison hantée, tel qu'on en voit dans les films… tout en sachant pertinemment qu'un tel bâtiment n'existait pas à Forks.

Je me dirigeais vers le porche et frappais à la porte. Elle ouvrit presque aussitôt, ombre pale dans la noirceur environnante et se figea en m'apercevant.

- Carlisle ? fit-elle, l'incrédulité perçant dans sa voix.

Je la comprenais. Me voir ainsi, ruisselant, les cheveux plaqués sur le crâne et les vêtements collés à la peau, devait être à la fois ridicule et du plus haut comique. Pourtant, je me trompais quand à ses raisons.

- Pourquoi venir me tourmenter jusqu'ici ? me demanda-t-elle sombrement, avant de me tourner le dos et de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de l'habitation.

Je la suivis et refermais derrière moi, ennuyé de mouiller le sol si propre de l'entrée. L'intérieur était entièrement plongé dans la pénombre, que ne perçait la lueur d'aucune lampe. Le parfait contraire de notre maison, si blanche et lumineuse. Un accord parfait avec la personnalité de son occupante.

En dépit de l'obscurité, je n'avais aucun mal à sentir sur moi son regard, que je devinais accusateur. Après notre dernière discussion, elle se demandait manifestement ce que je faisais là.

- Je suis venu te mettre en garde, lançais-je.

Je n'eu pas le temps de poursuivre car, avec son mordant coutumier, elle rebondissait déjà sur ces quelques mots.

- Oh je pensais que tu avais soudain ressenti un besoin urgent de profiter de ma compagnie, fit-elle, acide, en croisant les bras. Contre quoi le grand Carlisle Cullen a-t-il besoin de mes prévenir ?

Je décidais de ne pas relever.

- Aro va arriver. Il te cherche.

Mes paroles stoppèrent net ses sarcasmes.

- Non, ça ne va pas recommencer, murmura Sylane pour elle-même, avant de me demander : Quand ?

Je secouais la tête.

- Je l'ignore. Alice l'a vu dans une vision. Elle a parlé de quelques heures, sans pouvoir se montrer plus précise.

Il y eut un silence, que rien ne vint troubler. Je pouvais même entendre le bruit ténu de nos respirations, réflexe humain trop encré dans les habitudes pour que nous puissions nous en passer sans générer une sensation d'inconfort.

- Tu ne m'as pas tout dis, n'est-ce pas ? supposais-je finalement en posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle tressaillit, comme si mon contact l'avait brulée, mais ne se dégagea pas

- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ? me demanda-t-elle, tendue.

- Ta réaction il y a un instant, répondis-je. Tu n'es pas seulement là pour ta migration de demi-décennie. Tu fuis. Tu fuis Aro, n'est ce pas ?

Un nouveau blanc. Pesant cette fois.

- Oui, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

- Je crois que tu devrais m'expliquer certaines choses.

- Non. Tu n'as pas à être mêlé à cette histoire. Ca ne concerne que moi. Moi seule.

- Plus maintenant, Sylane. Je ne peux te laisser te débattre seule dans ce marasme dans lequel tu semble enfoncée.

- Va-t-en, Carlisle, dit-elle alors, une infinie lassitude dans la voix. Pars, s'il-te-plait.

- Soit. Mais promet que tu m'expliqueras avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant son arrivée.

Seul le silence me répondit. Une fois de plus, elle s'était refermée. Un soupir très humain m'échappa et je me détournais vers la porte, que j'ouvris.

- Souviens-toi que tu n'es pas seule, dis-je avant de sortir.


	5. Part 5

Aro… Non, impossible… Comment avait-il fait pour me retrouver ? Comment avait-il deviné que, cette fois, mes pas m'avaient portée jusqu'aux États-Unis ? Jusqu'à Forks ? Je grimaçais en tournant en rond comme un ours en cage. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il ? Tenait-il donc tant à ajouter mon don à ceux des membres de son clan ? Jusqu'où était-il prêt à aller Pour ça ? Devais-je partir à nouveau ? Me résigner à perdre Carlisle une seconde fois ? Non. Jamais. Je ne craignais pas les Volturi. Malgré ce que j'avais dis à mon… ami –qu'il était difficile de penser à lui en ces termes…- mes fréquents déménagements n'avaient pour but que de m'épargner une confrontation que je devinais déplaisante. Je m'immobilisais et redressais la tête, résolue. Cette fois, fini de jouer au chat et à la souris. Lorsqu'il se présenterait, je serais prête à lui faire face. Seule, quoi qu'en dise Carlisle. Il n'y avait aucune raison que je le mêle, lui, à cette histoire. Et encore moins sa famille, que je connaissais si peu. Ca ne regardait qu'Aro et moi. Même si, au fond, je doutais fort que le médecin reste inactif dès lors que Volturi serait dans les parages.



Depuis si longtemps, je faisais surveiller ses déplacements… Mais Sylane Alris était encore plus fuyante qu'un poisson. De Paris où elle était restée très longtemps après sa création par Carlisle grâce à sa relation avec lui, elle avait emménagé à Berlin, puis Dublin, Helsinki, Moscou et ainsi de suite. Ses déplacements semblaient suivre un schéma totalement dépourvu de logique et, pourtant, rien n'était plus trompeur que cette impression, puisqu'elle évitait soigneusement tout pays bénéficiant d'un fort ensoleillement. Sa faculté à m'échapper malgré mes efforts m'impressionnait. Mais pas autant que son don. Je brulais depuis des décennies de rencontrer cette anguille, cet ovni allergique au sang humain, dont les crises sporadiques pouvaient pourtant se révéler particulièrement meurtrières. Et depuis qu'on m'avait rapporté son établissement à Forks, j'étais certain qu'elle ne partirait plus. En choisissant précisément cette ville, savait-elle que son créateur y demeurait également ? Possible, mais peu probable. Je savais de source sure à quel point elle avait souffert lorsque Carlisle l'avait quittée, un siècle plus tôt. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle souhaitait rouvrir des plaies que le temps avait à peine du cicatriser.

Au grand désarroi des membres de ma garde, j'avais commencé par refuser tout accompagnateur. Puis, devant le tollé soulevé par ma décision, j'avais finalement emmené Jane seule, en lui recommandant de rester invisible, sauf en cas de force majeure. Bien qu'elle n'en ait rien dit, j'avais senti que la consigne ne lui plaisait pas, mais qu'elle respecterait mon souhait. Je savais qu'elle considérait cette escapade sur le territoire des Cullen, comme un danger potentiel. Non à cause de nos homologues "végétariens", mais à cause de la petite meute de loups-garous qui rodait aux alentours. Après tout, malgré leur jeunesse, ces petits avaient mis Laurent en pièces un an après qu'Edward Cullen ait réglé son compte à James. les deux nouvelles n'avaient d'ailleurs représenté que peu d'intérêt à nos yeux. Les forts survivaient, les faibles disparaissaient. C'était presque une sélection naturelle, qui épurait notre race de ses mauvais éléments, pour n'en conserver que l'élite.

C'est sur ces pensées, que l'avion atterrit à Washington.


	6. Part 6

Fort heureusement, le ciel était nuageux et nul rayon de soleil ne transperçait l'épaisse couche floconneuse. À l'extérieur, trouver un taxi acceptant de traverser tout l'État pour aller dans une petite ville dont le chauffeur n'avait jamais entendu parler, ne fut pas aisé. Pourtant, quelques billets à l'effigie d'Alexander Hamilton finirent par nous sortir d'affaire. Les humains pouvaient se montrer si cupides que s'en était amusant.

Le trajet, qui aurait par le long à qui n'était pas des nôtres, se passa sans encombre. Jane et moi arrivâmes bientôt à Forks. Nous mîmes pied à terre, puis le véhicule et son occupant repartirent sur les chapeaux de roues.

- Il y a trop d'odeurs tentantes ici, remarqua mon garde du corps, sur la défensive.

Je posais une main sur son épaule pour la calmer.

- Tout doux, fis-je. Tu as chassé avant de partir, me semble-t-il. Tu ne devrais donc pas avoir soif.

- Ce n'est pas parce que l'on est rassasié qu'on ne peut pas être alléché par un délicieux effluve, grommela-t-elle en réponse.

Cette réplique me fit sourire.

- Ne respire pas dans ce cas.

- Mais être privée de mon odorat peut être risqué. Surtout ici.

Je compris sans peine qu'elle parlait des loups-garous, mais je n'avais pas le temps de prêter l'oreille à ses récriminations. D'autant que c'était sous la contrainte qu'elle m'avait accompagné.

- Dans ce cas, tais-toi, fis-je, un brin agacé.

Je regardais ensuite autour de moi et avisais l'horloge sur ce qui semblait être l'hôtel de ville. Étant donné l'heure, Alris devait certainement se trouver au lycée. Il nous suffirait donc de nous y rendre. Du reste, ce ne fut guère long et nous arrivâmes bientôt sur le parking de l'établissement. Là, sans faire attention aux adolescentes qui, se poussant du coude, me dévisageaient tout en gloussant, je me tournais vers Jane, seule capable de pénétrer dans l'enceinte sans éveiller les soupçons des humains.

- Vas-y et ramène la moi, je murmurais-je de façon à ce qu'elle seule m'entende.

- Je croyais que je devrais demeurer invisible ? répliqua-t-elle, sarcastique.

Visiblement, elle n'avait toujours pas digéré ma décision. Tant pis pour elle.

- Ne sois pas insolente. Va.

- Dois-je la ramener de force ?

- Comme tu veux du moment que tu restes discrète et que tu ne lui fais aucun mal.

- Bien, lâcha-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Je la suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue, puis me décidai à croiser le regard des jeunes filles. Je savais qu'à leurs yeux, ma compagne moi devions précédemment avoir l'air d'un père et sa fille en pleine discussion scolaire. Je leur dédiais un sourire que je savais irrésistible pour des humaines et les vis rougir, tout en les entendant soupirer. Ce brusque afflux sanguin dans leurs pommettes, manqua me faire perdre le contrôle de moi-même. Je détournais la tête. Seule comptait Sylane Alris. Je ne devais penser à rien d'autre.



À peine avais-je quitté la salle de cours, que je la ressentis. La sensation caractéristique que l'un des nôtres se trouvait à proximité. Je regardais autour de moi, m'attendant à voir surgir l'un des "enfants" Cullen... Mais personne de ma connaissance de traversa le hall désert. Pourtant, l'impression persistait, presque désagréable. C'est alors qu'une adolescente inconnue se planta devant moi, me fixant d'un air bien au-dessus de son âge. De son âge apparent, car, manifestement, la sensation venait d'elle.

- Sylane Alris, m'interpella-t-elle sans hésiter, il t'attend l'extérieur.

Ce furent ses seules paroles mais cela m'avait largement suffi pour comprendre de qui elle parlait. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'Aro Volturi avait réellement fait tout le chemin depuis l'Italie pour me retrouver. Carlisle m'avait prévenue, mais je ne l'avais pas réellement pris au sérieux. Grave erreur. La preuve se trouvait devant moi. J'aurais dû me montrer plus vigilante et surtout plus méfiante. Mais j'avais pris la décision de ne plus fuir. Sans mot dire, je passais à côté de la messagère et gagnais les portes, devant lesquelles j'hésitais une fraction de seconde, avant de les franchir.

Mon regard traversa l'espace bitumé du parking, survolant les nombreuses voitures qui s'y trouvaient garées, puis je le vis. Je marquais un léger temps d'arrêt, puis serrais les poings et relevais fièrement la tête. Il voulait me voir ? Il allait être exaucé. Et il le regretterait sûrement.

Je me dirigeais vers lui d'un pas décidé et m'immobilisais bien en face. Pendant un moment hors du temps, nous nous regardâmes fixement et pas un de nous ne cilla. Le monde autour de nous me semblait comme stoppés dans sa course, les moindres sont de la vie lycéenne comme noyés dans le courant d'un ton qui n'a pas de réelle dimension. Avaient-ils perçu tout cela lui aussi ? Je l'ignorais. Puis il parla, sa voix grave, que je ne m'attendais pas entendre si soudainement, brisant le silence.

- Sylane Alris… Tu peux te vanter de m'avoir fait attendre pour te rencontrer.

- J'aimerais dire que je suis enchantée de te connaître, Aro Volturi...

- Mais ce serait un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? compléta-t-il avant que j'ai pu achever ma phrase.

- Oui, confirmais-je.

- Pourquoi cette méfiance à mon égard alors que, depuis si longtemps, je brûle de te voir ?

- Je sais parfaitement pourquoi tu es venu. Et tu as inutilement perdu ton temps, assénais-je froidement.

- Vraiment ? fit-il dans un sourire. Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'avancer une telle chose ?

- Je n'ai aucune intention de rejoindre ton clan. De quelque façon que ce soit.

Il secoua alors la tête, visiblement amusé.

- Quel ton catégorique... Un proverbe énonce qu'il ne faut jamais dire "fontaine, je ne boirais pas de ton eau". Ne sois donc pas si sûre de toi.

- Je pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? Je ne te crains pas.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir passé toutes ces années à éviter cette entrevue somme toute bénigne ?

Il n'avait pas tort sur ce dernier point. En effet, jusqu'alors, nos mots étaient restés sur le mode badin. Pourtant, quelque chose me dérangeait. Son regard. Ce n'était pas le genre qu'un banal interlocuteur pose sur son vis-à-vis. Insistant, il me rappelait beaucoup trop celui que je portais d'ordinaire sur Carlisle, me mettant mal à l'aise. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Tentant d'en faire abstraction, je me concentrais sur la teneur de notre conversation.

- Je n'aime pas les choses déplaisantes, répondis-je.

- Le suis-je donc ?

Cette question était un piège. Il savait parfaitement que non.

- A quel moment t'ai-je personnellement mentionné ?

- A quel moment ne l'as-tu pas fais ?

- Ne ramène pas tout à toi.

Un silence s'installa. Lourd. Très lourd. Bien trop lourd. Je le brisais à mon tour.

- Cette conversation ne nous mènera à rien, dis-je en tournant les talons pour me diriger vers ma voiture. Oublie-moi.

Il fut plus rapide.

- Oh non… Après tout ce temps passé à te chercher, je ne vais certes pas te laisser m'échapper aussi facilement…

Avec une célérité effrayante, même pour l'un des nôtres, Aro fonça alors dans ma direction. En une fraction de seconde, il m'avait bloquée contre la carrosserie de ma voiture. La surprise m'empêchant de réagir, il en profita pour me couper toute retraite, de ses mains posées de part et d'autre de moi, sur le toit de mon véhicule. J'étais coincée. J'avais horreur de ça. Il planta son regard dans le mien.

- Pourquoi refuses-tu de nous rejoindre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix suave.

Ce stratagème fonctionnait certainement avec les humaines, mais je n'en étais pas une et ne m'y laissais pas prendre. Je le repoussais sans ménagement, agacée de son arrogance.

- Je n'appartiendrais jamais à aucun clan, déclarais-je, sûre de moi.

- Mais tu te damnerais pour faire partie de celui de Carlisle Cullen, n'est ce pas ? insinua-t-il, mielleux.

S'il l'avait pu, mon coeur aurait manqué un battement tant c'était douloureusement vrai. Et Volturi le savait parfaitement.

- Jusqu'à quel point te sens-tu des leurs ? Jusqu'où serais-tu prête à aller pour les protéger ? Pour protéger ton bien-aimé Carlisle ?

Je n'arrivais pas à croire à ce que j'entendais. Il ne pouvait pas être assez abject pour...

- Ne les mêle pas à ça, fis-je d'une voix blanche.

Je ne voulais surtout pas que le médecin et sa famille pâtissent de mon refus de me plier aux exigeances d'Aro. Ce différend ne concernait que lui et moi. Mais il passa outre me protestations et poursuivit :

- Pourrais-tu accepter de ne plus le voir, accepter d'être mienne à jamais, si cela devait leur éviter des tourments ?

En cet instant, totalement pétrifiée, si j'avais pu devenir plus livide que je n'étais, je le serais devenue. Je le savais dangereux et prêt à tout... mais pas au point d'en arriver là pour m'avoir... Soudain, quelques mots de son discours me revinrent en mémoire. Etre sienne à jamais ? Il ne parlait pas de mon éventuelle appartenance à son clan, ni même de mon don... Effarée, je réalisais que c'était ma personne qu'il voulait. Je voulus parler,mais ma voix semblait comme bloquée dans ma gorge. Pourtant, après un temps infini, j'y parvins.

- Pourquoi ? articulais-je.

- C'est ton entêtement qui m'oblige à user de ce moyen.

Ses yeux, inquisiteurs, ne me quittaient pas. Je détournais le min, pour m'appercevoir qu'autour de nus, les jeunes humains commençaient à envahir le parking, signe que la fin des cours avait sonné. Prise dans la conversation surréaliste, j'avais presque oublié où je me trouvais. Volturi dut s'en rendre compte également, car il me libéra.

- Ce n'est que partie remise, Sylane Alris, éclara-t-il. Tu me reverra très bientôt. Et alors, il te faudra choisir.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons en faisant signe à celle qui l'accompagnait. Malgré moi, je le suivis jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue, ébranlée.

Je m'engouffrais maladroitement dans l'habitacle et plaçais les bras sur le volant, avant d'y poser la tête. J'aurais presque pu être prise de nausées tellement son comportement me dégoûtait. Choisir entre la sauvagarde de ma liberté et celle de la vie des Cullen, celle de Carlisle... Je ne savais que décider. D'un coté, le démon qui sommeillait en moi me poussait à les abandonner à leur destin, arguant que, puisque le médecin m'avait repoussée, ils ne méritaient pas mieux ; de l'autre, ma conscience me soufflait de sauvegarder l'existene de celui que j'aimais et son clan, que que soit le prix à payer. Son clan... Ce clan auquel je n'appartiendrais jamais, quels que soient mes liens avec son fondateur. Auquel je n'appartiendrais jamais, même si j'étais la première. J'avais mal. Si mal au plus profond de mon âme, de me répéter une telle chose. Mais se bercer d'illusions ne servirait à rien d'autre que souffrir. Souffrir... Quels épouvantables tourments subirais-je si j'acceptais l'odieux chantage ? Ne plus le voir... Jamais... Appartenir à un autre par la contrainte quand, de tout temps, il avait été le seul...

Je donnais un grand coup de poing au centre du volant, déclenchant le klaxon si brusquement, que plusieurs adolescents sursautèrent violemment. Je leur adressais un regard d'excuse et contemplais les dégâts occasionnés par mon geste de colère : le milieu était défoncé, mettant irrémédiablement hors service ledit klaxon. Je soupirais, de façon très humaine. M'énerver ne changerait rien à la situation. Il fallait réfléchir. Prendre la meilleure décision.



Il l'avait retrouvée. Je le savais et cela m'inquiétais, car je n'ignorais pas de quoi était capable un Aro Volturi ayant fait tout ce chemin... et je connaissais le caractère de Sylane. Malgré moi, je me mis à tourner en rond dans mon bureau. Pas très longtemps, car Rosalie fit bientôt irruption.

- Carlisle, elle est là. Mais elle n'a as l'air bien...

- Une nouvelle crise ? l'interrogeais-je.

- Non, mais... il vaut mieux que tu vienne voir.

Ses paroles m'angoîssèrent davantage et je me précipitais hors de la maison. J'apperçus immédiatement mon amie et l'immobiité totale de ses traits m'alerta.

- Que se passe-t-il, Sylane ?

Un long moment passa sans qu'elle ne prononce le moindre mot. Ma famille, qui m'avait rejoint, la dévisageait, attendant de savoir quelle catastrophe allait nous tomber dessus.

- Je suis venue te dire adieu, Carlisle, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix lointaine que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Adieu ? relevais-je. Sylane, qu'y a-t-il ?

Ce terme, dans sa bouche, n'augurait rien de bon.

- Rien, fit-elle de même. Je pars, c'est tout.

- Tu ne t'en irais pas si brusquement, alors que tu viens d'arriver... Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Aro, devinais-je en m'approchant d'elle. Sylane, dis-moi de quoi il s'agit. Nous pouvons peut-être t'aider.

Parvenu près d'elle, je plantais mon regard dans le sien. Si je n'avais pas su cela impossible, j'aurais juré voir des larmes dans ses yeux gris.

- Par pitié, souffla-t-elle alors, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles.

Sa voix tremblait. Elle, toujours si forte, avait des trémolos.

- Sylane... murmurais-je simplement.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vis le visage de Jasper se crisper douloureusement, signe que son don d'empathie venait de ramener à lui le ressenti de mon ancienne compagne. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'une souffrance quasi physique émane d'elle, au point d'affecter Jasper ? Elle me regarda encore un long moment, comme si elle voulait graver mes traits dans son esprit pour l'éternité.

- Adieu, mon amour, souffla-t-elle de nouveau, avant de s'enfuir de toute sa vitesse.

- Veux-tu que nous la rattrapions ? proposa Edward.

- Non, répondis-je. Je ne veux pas l'ennuyer avec mes questions. Elle souffre assez comme cela.

Je portais le regard sur Jasper, dont le visage s'était détendu à mesure que émettrice de la douleur s'éloignait.

- Jazz, tout va bien ? l'interrogeais-je.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et articula :

- Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti une souffrance psychique de façon physique. C'est non seulement désagréable, mais aussi déroutant et perturbant.

- Sylane... chuchotais-je, avant de dire à voix haute : Je crois qu'une conversation avec Aro s'impose.



Assis sur l'inutile lit, dans ma chambre d'hôtel, j'attendais son arrivée. Je ne doutais pas un instant qu'elle viendrait. La vie de Carlisle Cullen lui importait trop pour qu'elle ne prenne pas ma menace au sérieux. Jusqu'ici, je n'avais jamais eu besoin d'en venir à une telle extrémité, de recourir au chantage pour obtenir ce que je voulais. Mais avec elle, c'était différent. Son esprit rebelle et indépendant me fascinait, autant que m'attiraient son visage et ses courbes avenantes à présent que je l'avais vue. Je la voulais. Plus que je n'avais jamais voulu quoi ou qui que ce soit dans ma très longue existence. Plus elle s'était refusée à m'approcher, plus j'avais envie de l'assujettir à ma volonté, de la faire plier de toutes les façons possibles. Jusqu'à en arriver là. Je savais que Jane désapprouvait ; que Marcus, Caïus et les autres auraient réprouvé aussi s'ils avaient été présents. Je n'en avais cure. Je ne voyais qu'une chose : elle m'obsédait depuis trop longtemps et m'appartiendrait bientôt pour l'éternité. Elle n'était pas ma _tuata cantante_, ma « chanteuse » puisque, étant l'une des nôtres, elle n'avait pas de sang qui puisse « chanter » pour moi, mais, étant donné la fascination qu'elle exerçait sur moi, cela revenait au même. Sylane Alris serait bientôt mienne.

Un coup fut frappé à ma porte. En une fraction de seconde, j'avais ouvert, pour me retrouver face à...

- Carlisle ? Que fais-tu ici ? Ce n'est pas toi que je m'attendais à voir.

- Justement, c'est à son sujet que je suis là, lança le médecin. Il faut que nous discutions.

Il voulait me parler d'elle... Elle lui avait donc tout raconté...

- Entre, fis-je en m'éffaçant pour le laisser passer.

Lorsque ce fut fait, je refermai, me retournais et nous nous fîmes face en silence.

- Je sais que tu as vu Sylane, commença-t-il abruptement. Que lui as-tu dis pour la bouleverser à ce point ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, fis-je.

- Elle est venue chez moi pour me dire adieu. C'est donc que tu lui as dis quelque chose. Qu'était-ce, Aro ?

A ces mots, je retins un sourire triomphant. Je savais que j'allais gagner. Qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister. Pourtant, je ne laissais rien deviner de ma victoire.

- Pourquoi serais-je responsable de sa décision ? fis-je de mon air le plus innocent. Elle avait certainement d'excellentes raisons.

Mais mon interlocuteur ne s'y laissa pas prendre.

- Pour la dernière fois, Aro, que lui as-tu dis ?

- Je crains que cela ne te concerne en rien.

- Au contraire, réfuta Carlisle. Elle fait partie des miens et je dois la protéger. Y compris de toi.

Un sourire un brin moqueur naquit sur mes lèvres. Il me faisait penser à une mère-poule avec son petit. Le médecin était décidément très protecteur, mais, en l'occurrence, cela ne servirait à rien.

- Elle ferait partie de ton clan.

- Oui, affirma-t-il avec aplomb.

- il n'en est rien, je le sais pertinemment. Certes, elle est ta première créatin et ta première compagne, mais elle n'est pas des vôtres. Trop... instable, n'est-ce pas ? Les tiens ne voulaient pas d'elle parmi eux.

Ce n'étaient, bien sûr, que des conjectures, mais je pouvais, en toute logique, les supposer vraies.

- Tu l'as toi-même repoussée, repris-je sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, t, à présent, tu cherche à la reprendre parce qu'elle t'échappe ? Quel égoïsme...

Mes propos semblèrent le choquer, mais il ne s'agissait pas de ceux que je supposais.

La reprendre ? Tu en parle comme d'un objet... Sylane n'est pas une chose, Aro. C'est un ê...

Il s'interrompit, mais j'avais saisi ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

- « un être humain ». C'est ce que tu allais dire, n'est-ce pas Carlisle ? Mais tu oublie qu'elle ne l'est plus, depuis plus de dix siècles. Grâce, ou plutôt, à cause de toi.

Je tentais de noyer le poisson, de lui faire oublier le sujet premier de la conversation, en le culpabilisant. Il baissa légèrement la tête. C'était trop facile. Je savais que, malgré le temps passé, il se sentait toujours coupable de l'avoir transformée sans son consentement, même si elle semblait ne jamais l'avoir regretté.

- Je n'oublie rien, rétorqua-t-il après un instant. Mais tu évite le sujet. C'est la preuve que tu n'as pas la conscience tranquille. Aro, qu'as-tu fais ?

Je m'apprêtais à répondre, lorsqu'un nouveau coup fut frappé à la porte. J'allais ouvrir en espérant que c'était Jane. C'était Sylane.

- Je suis pr... commença-t-elle d'une voix sans timbre.

Elle s'interrompit en apercevant mon visiteur. Si elle avait pu blêmir, elle serait devenue d'une pâleur quasi cadavérique.

- Non... murmura-t-elle en reculant de quelques pas.

- Sylane ! s'exclama alors Carlisle. Tu vas bien ?

Question parfaitement stupide en l'occurrence, car son visage ne reflétait que souffrance.

- Je... Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-elle avant de prendre la fuite.



Sa réaction nous surprit tous les deux et il nous fallut quelques secondes avant de nous lancer à sa poursuite. Nous eûmes tôt fait de la rattraper et je m'approchais, prêt à l'interroger. Les mots moururent sur mes lèvres en découvrant son air bouleversé, ainsi que la douleur mêlée à une réelle détresse, dans son regard gris. Je me contentais de la prendre dans mes bras en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, comme je le faisais lorsqu'elle était bien plus jeune.

- Sylane, qu'y a-t-il ? demandais-je, inquiet.

Comme elle levait les yeux sur Aro, je surpris le regard menaçant que celui-ci posait sur elle. Un regard fait pour dissuader.

Malgré le caractère frondeur de mon amie, je la sentis trembler contre moi. Elle avait peur. Je fixais à nouveau le chef du clan Volturi, certain que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il faisait pression sur elle.

- J'ignore ce qu'il t'as dis pour te mettre dans cet état, lui murmurais-je, mais tu n'es pas forcée de lui obéir. Tu as ton libre-arbitre.

Le nez sur ma poitrine, elle secoua la tête.

- Non, dit-elle alors dans un souffle. Plus de libre-arbitre. Je ne suis qu'un pantin dont il tire les ficelles à sa convenance.


	7. Part 7

Je la fixais, interrogateur, puis, une nouvelle fois, posais le regard sur Aro, dont le visage, à l'instar d'une statue, était un masque impénétrable. Jamais je n'avais autant regretté qu'en cet instant, de ne pas posséder le don d'Edward. J'aurais tout donné pour savoir ce qui se dissimulait derrière cette expression indéchiffrable, pour percer le mystère recelé par les paroles de Sylane. Mais je n'en avais pas les moyens.

Soudain, la voix du chef des Volturi se fit entendre.

- Cela suffit. Sylane, rejoins Jane. Immédiatement.

Elle n'eût tout d'abord aucune réaction, puis je la sentis se détacher de moi. Je tentais de la retenir, mais elle s'arracha brusquement à mon étreinte, assujettie par une volonté plus grande que la sienne.

- Adieu, Carlisle, souffla-t-elle de nouveau, avant de s'éloigner en courant.

Resté seul avec lui, je toisais Aro sans aménité.

- Je te préviens que si tu lui fais du mal...

- Que toi ou l'un des tiens tente de l'arracher à nous et c'est elle qui en pâtira, je te préviens, rétorqua-t-il.

Son ton était resté calme et posé, pourtant, il s'agissait clairement d'une menace, aussi bien contre elle que contre nous.

- Le Aro que je connaissais n'en viendrait pas là. Qu'est ce qui te motive ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

Il s'approcha à quelques centimètres de moi.

- J'ai bien peur que cela ne te concerne pas.

- Je te le répète : puisqu'il s'agit de Sylane, cela me concerne.

- Et je te le répète, tu l'as repoussée.

- Cela ne change rien à l'affection que je lui porte.

- Tu l'as blessée. Par deux fois.

Je retins une grimace. Il avait le don d'appuyer là où ça faisait le plus mal.

- Je le sais. Tu ne m'apprend rien.

- Veux-tu qu'elle souffre davantage ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Alors laisse-la.

Il se tut un court instant, comme s'il cherchait un appui à ses paroles dans le silence, puis reprit :

- Laissez-la toi et les tiens. Ne l'approchez plus.

- Est-ce sa volonté ?

- En effet.

- Je n'en crois rien. Elle aurait fondu en larmes si elle l'avait pu. Ce n'est pas l'attitude de quelqu'un qui cherche l'éloignement, raisonnais-je.

- Ce sur quoi tu te trompe

- En ce cas, qu'elle me le dise elle-même clairement.

- Elle t'as dis « adieu ». C'est plus que suffisant. Tu ne la reverra jamais.

Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons lorsque, rompant avec mes habitudes, je perdis mon calme et fondis sur lui de toute ma vitesse. Pris par surprise, il recula malgré lui jusqu'au mur contre lequel il se retrouva acculé. Ebahi, il ne fit pas un geste pour se défendre lorsque je l'empoignais par le col et le décollais du sol d'une main, tandis que l'autre restait en arrière, paume vers lui.

- Que lui as-tu fais ? rugis-je presque, hors de moi.

En cet instant, je regrettais amèrement que mes paumes ne créent pas de boules de feu elles aussi, car c'est avec plaisir que je l'en aurais bombardé. Je ne supportais pas que l'on porte atteinte aux miens, de quelque manière que ce soit. Et à mes yeux, bien qu'elle ne soit pas un membre du clan, Sylane faisait partie des miens.

Manifestement revenu de son étonnement, Volturi abaissa le regard sur ma main droite, demeurée en position d'attaque et un insupportable sourire en coin étira ses lèvres.

- Carlisle Cullen qui perd son sang-froid et me menace… Diantre, jamais je n'aurais pensé être un jour témoin d'une telle chose. Comme ce serait pratique, n'est-ce pas, de pouvoir faire apparaître des sphères enflammées à volonté ? Tu aimerais posséder le même don que Sylane.

Je le relâchais. Il avait lu en moi et vu clair dans mes pensées. J'avais temporairement oublié que, contrairement au don de télépathie d'Edward, le sien se déclenchait par contact. M'entendre décrire de cette façon doucha ma colère. Ce n'était pas moi. Cette attitude tout feu tout flamme ne me correspondait pas. Je devais me calmer et réfléchir au meilleur moyen d'obtenir des réponses.



Pantin ! Marionnette ! Pion !

C'était ces mots que mes pas sur l'asphalte du parking semblait marteler. Je me haïssais d'être si passive alors qu'Aro Volturi brisait ma vie, piétinait mon honneur, ma fierté et ma personnalité sans se soucier des conséquences. Je me haïssais de ne pas avoir la volonté, le courage de m'opposer à lui, de lui résister. Je me haïssais et pourtant… je ne pouvais rien contre ses arguments, rien contre la faille dans mon armure, qu'il avait su exploiter avec brio. J'étais pieds et poings liés, obligée de faire ses quatre volontés avec une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. Je savais qu'au moindre pas de travers, Carlisle en ferait les frais. J'en aurais hurlé de douleur et de frustration. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de souffrir davantage que ce que j'avais souffert par le passé. Je me trompais lourdement. Cette douleur-ci faisait mal, mais en plus, elle était insidieuse, lancinante. Un peu comme un humain qui aurait un souffle au cœur et souffrirait par à coups.

Je rejoignis Jane qui m'attendait, l'air mauvais.

- Ne croyez pas pouvoir me supplanter aussi facilement, me lança-t-elle.

Que croyait-elle ? Que j'étais là par plaisir ? Quelle gourde…

- Tu le veux ? Je te le laisse, sifflais-je.

- Pour qui te prends-tu de dédaigner le chef du plus puissant et ancien clan ? cracha-t-elle, passant du vouvoiement au tutoiement méprisant.

Pour un peu, j'aurais pu voir des éclairs de haine émaner d'elle comme dans un manga ou un comics américain. Avec elle, l'expression "avoir les yeux revolver" prenait tout son sens. Pourtant, je ne me laissais pas décontenancer. Je n'étais pas d'humeur.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, je me fiche de lui comme de la taille de mes crocs, lançais-je avec une nonchalance feinte, tout en retroussant les lèvres pour les découvrir.

En règle générale, les humains qui les apercevaient prenaient les jambes à leur cou. Voir des canines taillées en pointes les ramenait bien trop aux vampires de leurs cauchemars. Hélas, Jane étant de même nature que moi, cela n'eut aucun effet sur elle. Au contraire, un nouveau rictus méprisant naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Et tu "dors" dans un cercueil aussi ? interrogea-t-elle, sarcastique.

- L'idée m'a effleuré, répliquais-je de même. Juste avant celle de me transformer en chauve-souris et de vivre la nuit.

Un reniflement accueillit ma répartie.

- Ridicule… lâcha-t-elle. Ce sont les imbéciles comme toi qui mettent l'existence des nôtres en péril. Sois sûre que le jour où tu perdras ses faveurs, où tu tomberas en disgrâce, je ne te raterais pas.

- J'en doute, « chérie », répliquais-je.

L'arrivée d'Aro mit fin à cet échange de gentillesses.

Cette aimable conversation m'avait fait reprendre du poil de la bête, récupérer mon mordant habituel. J'étais redevenue moi-même, ce qui est hautement préférable lorsqu'on cherche à se mesurer à une aussi forte partie qu'Aro Volturi.

- Je constate le retour de la rébellion dans ton regard. Je préfère cela, dit-il en me caressant la joue.

J'éloignais sa main avec brusquerie.

- Ne… me touche… pas… fis-je entre mes dents.

L'idée seule me répugnais déjà, alors subir son contact… j'en aurais frémis de dégoût. Malheureusement, il devait s'en moquer éperdument, car il se saisit d'une mèche de mes cheveux. Je la dégageais rapidement et le fusillais du regard.

- Oui, voilà Qui est mieux. Bien mieux, se contenta-t-il de commenter.

J'avais beau savoir pourquoi il me voulait, je ne me faisais pas à l'idée, je ne parvenais pas à m'y résoudre. Pire, mon être tout entier se révoltait à l'idée d'appartenir à un autre que Carlisle corporellement parlant et sans autre raison qu'un ignoble chantage. De toute éternité, j'étais la femme d'un seul homme, même si celui-ci m'était à jamais inaccessible. Et pourtant, malgré ma répulsion, l'issue de cette situation était inéluctable. Je serrais les dents. Non, ce n'était pas tenable. La sauvegarde des Cullen tenait au fait que je ne devais plus revoir Carlisle. A aucun moment la possession de ma personne n'avait fait partie du marché. Cette constatation me donna un coup de fouet supplémentaire et je redressais la tête avec fierté. Il ne m'aurait pas.



A leur sortie, je n'emboîtais le pas ni à Sylane ni à Aro malgré l'envie que j'en avais et me contentais de rejoindre ma voiture. A mon arrivée sur le parking, je ne fus nullement surpris de ne plus les voir..C'était plutôt prévisible. De toute évidence, Volturi ne répondrait à aucune de mes interrogations et mon amie était bien trop terrifiée par les conséquences que pourraient avoir ses paroles si elle se confiait. Je devais donc trouver un autre moyen de découvrir la vérité.

Selon toute vraisemblance, ils allaient repartir pour Volterra. Et sans perdre de temps puisqu'il n'avait plus de raison de s'attarder aux États-Unis. C'était donc là-bas que le nœud de l'histoire se déferait. Il était hors de question que j'abandonne Sylane entre ses mains. Le plus difficile serait de faire comprendre aux miens que je devais agir seul.

Sur ces pensées, je m'engouffrais dans l'habitacle et repris le chemin de notre demeure.



J'avais bien fait comprendre à Sylane qu'il était inutile qu'elle cherche à s'échapper dans l'aéroport, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas son intention. Avait-elle compris qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre moi ? Peu probable. Je savais que sous ses dehors calmes, la colère couvait en elle comme le magma sous l'écorce terrestre. Ce qui la retenait d'exploser, je l'ignorais mais je me méfiais. Je doutais que la menace concernant Carlisle suffise à la rendre aussi docile. Il devait y avoir autre chose, mais quoi ? Je coulais un regard en biais vers elle. Précédée de Jane, elle semblait parfaitement hermétique à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Je n'étais même pas certain qu'une explosion l'aurait tirée de son apathie. Elle semblait comme une marionnette. Toute vie semblait avoir déserté son regard, comme si elle s'était retirée en elle-même et que plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. En étais-je responsable ? Probablement, mais cela ne me gênait pas. J'avais fais ce qu'il fallait.

L'enregistrement de son unique sac ne fut qu'une formalité et, bientôt, nous pûmes nous installer dans la cabine de l'avion.

Lorsqu'elle fut assise près de moi, je dégageais délicatement les cheveux cachant son cou et y enfouis le nez, avant de respirer son odeur. Elle sentait la lavande, le savon et une fragrance légèrement plus musquée que je n'identifiais pas. Elle était bien trop tentante pour son propre bien. Je luttais de toutes mes forces contre l'appel de sa peau, contre l'envie de la mordre. Je n'aurais réussi qu'à me casser les dents. Sans compter qu'elle n'avait pas de sang pour que je puisse étancher la soif qu'elle avait déclenchée malgré elle. C'était à rendre fou. Je reculais aussi loin que la proximité de nos sièges me le permettait. Je devais penser à autre chose avant de le devenir réellement. Cette histoire était irréaliste. Personne n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille. Au début, je voulais simplement revendiquer sa possession parce qu'elle m'échappait, mais à présent qu'elle était là, près de moi… Bien sûr je la voulais toujours mais je ne pensais pas que les choses iraient si loin, qu'elles prendraient cette tournure fantaisiste, que je serais pris à mon propre piège… Je me crispais lorsque l'air climatisé de la cabine m'envoya soudain une pleine bouffée de son odeur. Mes doigts agrippèrent l'accoudoir avec une telle force, que le métal qui le composait gémit sous sa gangue de tissu, produisant un bruit métallique désagréable que l'hôtesse n'entendit heureusement pas, et je vis mes articulations blanchir sous la pression. A cette allure, j'allais devenir fous avant l'atterrissage. Avant même le décollage.

- Jane ! aboyais-je malgré moi, en proie à une tension extrême.

Comme une ombre, celle-ci apparut dans la seconde, juste à côté de moi.

- Prend ma place, ordonnais-je. Je vais prendre la tienne.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et le changement s'opéra sans que Sylane ne réagisse. Je m'assis de l'autre côté de la travée et l'observait plus sereinement. Etait-elle seulement consciente de l'état dans lequel elle me mettait ? Probablement pas. Comment, même en pleine possession de ses moyens, pourrait-elle imaginer une seconde qu'une telle situation soit possible ? Une situation sans aucun précédent. Si elle avait émis de puissants phéromones auxquels moi seul aurait été sensible, cela n'aurait pas eu d'autres effets.


	8. Part 8

Sentir son regard brûlant sur moi m'indisposait tant, que j'avais résolu de feindre la totale apathie. Je n'avais donc pas bougé lorsqu'il s'était assis à côté de moi et pas davantage quand ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur ma nuque. Un exploit alors que je mourrais d'envie de l'envoyer au diable sans ménagement. Je me disais que si je persistais assez longtemps, il se lasserait de mon manque de réaction et me laisserait tranquille, voir qu'il me rendrait ma liberté. Sous ma feinte langueur, une seule pensée me permettait de tenir le coup : j'avais sauvé Carlisle.

J'avais perçu l'éloignement soudain d'Aro avec un vif soulagement, mais la haine qui émanait de Jane m'avait rapidement mise mal à l'aise. Pourtant, je ne devais rien en montrer si je voulais rester dans mon rôle. Tous deux devaient croire que ma séparation d'avec Carlisle m'avait brisée de l'intérieur, que je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide.

Pendant tout le vol, les yeux dans le vague dirigés vers le hublot, je m'abîmais dans de sombres pensées dans lesquelles la mort était omniprésente. Je caressais, avec une fascination qu'un humain aurait qualifiée de morbide, l'idée d'en finir d'une façon ou d'une autre plutôt que vivre l'éternité de servitude physique qui m'attendait auprès de lui. Seulement voilà... comment mettre fin à une vie éternelle, lorsqu'on est invulnérable et qu'on n'a aucun ennemi ? La réponse était simple : c'était impossible, puisque le seul capable d'accorder la mort à l'un des nôtres, était justement a cause de mes tourments. Je retins de justesse un soupir qui aurait trahi mon réel état psychologique.

L'avion se posa sans encombre à Pise et je poursuivis mon rôle d'apathique avec un égal talent. A notre arrivée, une voiture nous attendait pour nous conduire à Volterra. Bien que commençant à me lasser de rester sans réaction, je laissais Jane me prendre par le coude sans ménagement et me guider jusqu'à une Mazzeratti noire, dans laquelle je m'engouffrais aussi mécaniquement que possible. Elle prit place près de moi, Aro de l'autre côté de sa garde du corps. Même sans qu'il me touche, je pouvais sentir de façon presque physique, l'envie dévorante qu'avait Volturi de me mordre. Je savais que, malgré tout son self-contrôle, un moment viendrait où cette envie devenue besoin, rendrait impossible la résistance. Et ce jour-là...

Evidemment, aucun de mes arguments n'avait porté. Et bien sûr, Esmé avait insisté pour que j'emmène au moins Edward et Emmett. Elle avait insisté et insisté encore, jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de les emmener eux, mais également Jasper en renfort.

Je savais que Rosalie s'estimait laissée pour compte, qu'Alice estimait que ne pas la prendre avec moi était une erreur, que Bella m'en voulait un peu de la priver d'Edward et qu'Esmé me reprochait de la laisser pour voler au secours de mon ancienne compagne. Mais j'avais décidé de ne pas mêler les femmes du clan à cette drôle d'affaire.

Je leur adressais un regard d'excuse et nous mîmes tous quatre en route. J'avais protesté mais, malgré tout, avoir mes fils avec moi me rassurait. Avec eux à mes côtés, je ne doutais pas de parvenir à ramener Sylane d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Durant le vol, la conversation tourna essentiellement autour du plan d'évasion. A mi-voix, chacun de nous avança des idées, les étayant selon une logique qui lui était propre, mais toutes se tenaient. Le plus difficile serait de choisir une ligne directrice et de s'y tenir.

J'avais lu la désapprobation dans le regard des miens à peine la porte franchie, mais, comme pour le reste, j'étais passé outre. J'avais emmené mon invitée forcée jusqu'à ses nouveaux appartements, mais n'avais pu résister à l'envie de rester seul avec elle, malgré la tentation que représentait sa peau.

- Tu peux cesser ta comédie, lâchais-je une fois la porte refermée. Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas aussi brisée que tu veux le faire croire. Tu as peut-être réussi à tromper Jane, mais je ne suis pas dupe.

Elle se tourna lentement vers moi et je vis l'étincelle de rébellion que j'appréciais tant chez elle refaire surface dans son regard, inexplicablement resté gris après sa transformation.

- Tu es une excellente comédienne, je dois le reconnaître, ajoutais-je.

- Tu veux une médaille pour m'avoir découverte ? riposta-t-elle, sarcastique.

La répartie me fit sourire. Elle avait un tel caractère... Elle n'était pas de celles qui se brisent si facilement.

- Non, répondis-je. J'aimerais juste que tu arrête de considérer ta venue ici comme une punition.

- Rêve...

Ce seul mot contenait un fort ressentiment, mais je devinais que ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à formuler.

- Tu allais dire autre chose n'est ce pas ? Qu'était-ce, Sylane ?

- « Crève »... mais hélas c'est impossible. Sinon, je ne serais déjà plus là.

L'amertume de cette réponse ne m'échappa pas.

- C'est donc une telle horreur d'être ici avec moi ?

- Ne te fais aucune illusion, riposta-t-elle d'un ton glacial. La seule raison de ma présence dans cet endroit maudit est la sauvegarde de Carlisle. Je me moque du reste. Tu ne m'auras jamais.

- Tu es bien sûre de toi... Ne tiendrais-tu plus à la vie de Carlisle ?

A ces mots, la fureur crispa ses traits parfaits. J'avais tout à fait conscience de susciter de plus en plus sa haine et d'avoir de la chance qu'elle n'ait pas encore utilisé son don contre moi, mais ce chantage, dont il m'était à présent impossible de me dépêtrer sans perdre toute crédibilité, était la seule chose capable de retenir ce feu follet près de moi. J'ignorais d'ailleurs où elle puisait la force de contenir l'envie manifeste qu'elle avait de me bombarder de boules de feu. A sa place, j'en aurais usé sans le moindre remords. Était-ce l'influence du pacifiste Carlisle qui perdurait ? Probablement et en plus, elle était couplée à sa volonté de fer. Mais que se passerait-il le jour où elle perdrait réellement son sang-froid ? Cullen ne serait pas là pour la contenir... Je me secouais mentalement. Même si elle passait à l'action, j'avais ma garde personnelle. Alec, Jane... Ils étaient parfaitement en mesure d'affronter Sylane. Jane surtout. Je m'autorisais un sourire.

- Je vois bien que si. Autrement, tu aurais déjà tenté quelque chose pour te sortir de cette situation, repris-je pour river le clou.

- Tu n'auras pas de la chance éternellement, Aro Volturi, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, dévoilant ainsi les canines pointues qu'elle seule possédait parmi les nôtres.

- Je gage que si, répliquais-je sans me départir de mon sourire. Vois-tu, ici, tu es absolument seule. Pas un Cullen pour te porter secours et les miens ont des pouvoirs contre lesquels tu ne pourrais rien si tu décidais de m'attaquer.

Un grognement quasi animal s'échappa de sa gorge, ce qui m'étonna. Je devinais que si elle avait disposé de griffes, elle m'en aurait volontiers lacéré le visage. Mais elle ne possédait rien de tel.

Jusqu'ici, je n'avais pas respiré afin d'être en mesure de raisonner sans être troublé par son odeur si alléchante, mais alors que je m'apprêtais à ajouter quelque chose, je repris malgré moi une inspiration. Son parfum pénétra alors mon nez, brouillant mes sens. Je perdis toute faculté de réflexion. Seule comptait sa présence et l'épouvantable tentation qu'elle représentait. Je m'approchais, incapable de résister davantage.

Je luttais contre moi-même depuis de longues minutes déjà. Dans ma tête, j'entendais très distinctement la voix de Carlisle me rappeler que la violence n'est jamais une solution. Je l'entendais aussi bien que s'il s'était trouvé à mes côtés… et j'aurais tout donné pour qu'il le soit. Le regarder ne serait-ce qu'une seconde aurait certainement réussi à apaiser, sinon à éteindre, le feu dévastateur que les paroles de Volturi avaient déclenché en moi. Or, rien ni personne n'était là pour exercer cette influence sur moi. J'avais une envie de meurtre. Vraie et pure. Et cette, fois, le monstre en moi n'en était pas responsable. C'était tout à fait consciemment que je ressentais cette envie… qui allait finir par se muer en besoin s'il continuait dans ce sens.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions, quand je vis son regard changer, virant au noir, signe d'une soif dévorante et absolument inextinguible. Comme il s'approchait inexorablement de moi, je reculais, dans un stupide instinct de conservation. Comme il était désagréable de se retrouver en gibier… Je plaignais les humains pris en chasse par les nôtres. A présent, je savais exactement ce qu'ils ressentaient : appréhension, angoisse, terreur. Oui j'avais peur et l'avouer ne me posait pas de problème. Qui n'aurait pas été effrayé d'un tel regard ?

Je reculais tant et si bien que je fus rapidement acculée contre un mur. Il fallait que je réagisse. Maintenant. Avant qu il ne réussisse à me mordre comme c'était vraisemblablement son intention. D'un geste vif, j'ôtais mes gants l'un après l'autre. Aussitôt, une boule de feu crépitante se forma sur chacune de mes paumes. Je n'avais plus qu'un geste à faire et mon geôlier ne serait plus qu'un petit tas de cendres.

- Recule… lui ordonnais-je entre mes dents en m'efforçant de conserver un semblant de calme.

Comme il ne faisait pas mine de bouger, j'insistais.

- Recule ou je jure que tu ne seras bientôt plus qu'un amas fumant et méconnaissable.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, livrant passage à Jane et à celui que j'identifiais comme étant Alec.

- Tu ne feras rien du tout, lança la garde du corps.

- Sois lucide, il a perdu la raison ! m'exclamais-je en m'efforçant de maintenir Aro à distance.

C'est alors que je remarquais que quelqu'un d'autre était entré dans la pièce. Je vis un visage à l'ovale parfait, encadré de cheveux bruns mi-longs et je croisais, posé sur moi, le regard noisette de l'inconnu. Je perdis pied. En l'espace d'une seconde, je ne savais plus où j'étais, ne me souvenais qu'à peine de mon identité. Les yeux plongés dans les siens, je cessais de réagir. Le monde, autour de moi, avait cessé d'exister. Je ne voyais plus que lui. Il rayonnait tellement, que j'en étais presque éblouie. Carlisle était-il aussi solaire ? En l'occurrence, je ne peinais à m'en souvenir. Je le fixais, captive de lui sans même savoir qui il était. Plus captive de sa magnifique aura, que je ne l'étais réellement d'Aro.

Jane profita de mon inaction pour tirer son chef hors de la pièce, en me fusillant du regard, ce à quoi je ne fis pas attention. Lorsque tous deux furent sortis, suivis d'Alec, l'inconnu s'approcha. J'aurais dû être méfiante mais, comme hypnotisée par sa présence, je n'en fis rien.

Un sourire adorable, angélique, naquit sur ses lèvres, allumant une étincelle dans ses yeux.

- Je m'appelle Lucius, se présenta-t-il d'une voix douce. Je suis absolument ravi de vous rencontrer enfin. J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous…

II n'aurait pas dû m'attirer autant, me fasciner ainsi, au delà de toute raison. Seules les humaines pouvaient être ainsi aimantées par la beauté vampirique. Je n'étais pas humaine, alors ça n'avait aucun sens. Et pourtant...

- Lucius... répétais-je stupidement dans un murmure.

A mes oreilles, son prénom sonnait royal comme celui d'un empereur de l'antiquité, dont il avait d'ailleurs la majesté en même temps que la douceur d'une caresse.

Incapable de réfléchir de façon cohérente, je le fixais, gravant dans ma mémoire le moindre détail de son visage ; tout en m'efforçant d'ignorer la petite voix qui, au fond de moi, me susurrait que c'était seulement un effet de son don, quel qu'il soit et que je ne lui trouvais en fait rien d'exceptionnel.

- Pourquoi repoussez Aro de cette façon ? demanda-t-il soudain d'un ton infiniment suave.

- Je… ne l'aime pas, répondis-je malgré moi.

- Est-ce si important ? Vous pourriez devenir la compagne du plus puissant chef de clan qui existe.

- Je ne cours pas après le pouvoir, dis-je encore sans le vouloir.

Comment parvenait-il à me faire avouer ce que je tenais tant à taire ? C'était effrayant.

- Mais de toute façon, Carlisle Cullen ne veut pas de vous pour compagne. Alors Aro est-il une si mauvaise alternative ?

Les mots assassins se fichèrent dans mon cœur et mon âme comme autant de lames. Décidément, ils tenaient tous à pointer cette souffrance du doigt et à appuyer sur la plaie…

- Il… me veut pour de mauvaises raisons, déclarais-je à mon corps défendant.

- Mais il vous veut et finira par vous avoir tôt ou tard. Pourquoi résister ? Vous ne faites que retarder l'inéluctable.

Je ne trouvais rien à répondre, que ce soit consciemment ou inconsciemment. Je me savais en leur pouvoir à tous et ne pouvais compter sur l'aide de personne. J'étais seule et, telle Don Quichotte, je me battais contre des moulins à vent.

5

**Des résultats catastrophiques**

J'avais rarement été aussi fébrile qu'en cet instant où nous approchions de la demeure des Volturi. Soudain j'envisageais la manière forte, à savoir foncer dans le tas, comme l'avait tout d'abord suggéré Emmett.

- Mauvaise idée, intervint alors Edward en écho à mes pensées. Les attaquer de front les conduirait seulement à « protéger » Sylane davantage et nous ne réussirions pas à la sortir de là.

Je dus reconnaître qu'il était dans le vrai, mais en l'occurrence, tout raisonnement logique semblait me fuir. J'étais prêt à sortir les griffes comme jamais auparavant. Prêt à tout pour la sauver.

- Edward, interpellais-je mon fils, dis-moi qu'elle va bien.

Il resta silencieux un instant, puis répondit :

- Elle va bien. Apparemment, Aro a déjà tenté de la mordre. Elle a été épargnée grâce à l'intervention de Jane. Mais ce n'est pas le plus grave...

Son ton n'augurait rien de bon et je me préparais intérieurement au pire.

- Elle est dans cette situation parce qu'elle nous a protégés.

A cette annonce, trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

- Que veux-tu dire, Edward ? demanda Jasper à son frère.

- Si j'ai bien compris, Aro a fait pression sur elle en nous menaçant de représailles, répondit-il, avant d'ajouter à mon attention : En menaçant de te tuer.

L'étendue de la révélation me cloua sur place. Je la savais encore amoureuse de moi, mais j'ignorais que ses sentiments à mon égard pouvaient la porter à un tel sacrifice.

- Elle est folle... murmurais-je, encore ahuri par la nouvelle.

- Ils la tiennent, déduisit alors Emmett. Elle ne tentera rien contre eux tant qu'ils useront de ce chantage, tant qu'ils se serviront de nous comme protection.

- Voilà qui explique bien des choses, soufflais-je encore en revoyant son attitude lorsque j'étais venu jusqu'à l'hôtel.

- Et... reprit Edward.

De nouveau, je tournais la tête vers mon aîné, en me demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir m'annoncer qui dépassât en horreur ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Elle a résisté jusqu'à présent, grâce à son amour pour toi... mais elle est près de rendre les armes. Elle pense qu'elle est seule et elle... Apparemment quelqu'un est avec elle, qui essaye de la pousser dans ce sens. Elle va céder à Aro.

- Et se laisser mordre ?! s'exclama alors Jasper.

- Je ne la savais pas capable d'une telle abnégation... mais nous ne pouvons pas la laisser faire pour nous épargner.

Je savais qu'ils seraient d'accord avec moi. Il nous fallait agir au plus vite.

POV Aro (musique : Rammstein – Mein teil)

Il m'avait fallu m'abreuver un bon nombre de fois, avant de retrouver à la fois mon self-contrôle et ma raison. J'étais certain qu'elle réussirait à me faire perdre la tête, cependant, j'étais loin de me douter que ce serait si rapide. Sans l'intervention de Jane et si Sylane elle-même n'avait pas réagi, il était certain que je l'aurais mordue.

Je soupirais très humainement.

J'avais appris la présence de Lucius à ses côtés et savais qu'il lui serait facile de la convaincre de cesser de me résister. Pourtant, j'avais besoin de m'en assurer et, pour cela, un plan génial avait germé dans mon esprit tortueux. J'avais prié Jane de faire surveiller les yeux de mon invitée. Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas chassé depuis des jours et ici, en pleine ville, il n'y avait pas d'animaux dont elle puisse se nourrir. Je m'autorisais un sourire machiavélique. J'allais changer son régime alimentaire, la rendre dépendante au sang humain comme à une drogue.

Lucius fit alors son entrée.

- Elle est mûre à point, m'informa-t-il. Perdue, découragée et assoiffée. Elle aurait acquiescé à n'importe laquelle de mes paroles. Elle ne posera plus de problème.

Je hochais la tête.

- Parfait. Merci Lucius.

Celui-ci se retira et je me dirigeais vers les appartements de Sylane, en me demandant de quelle couleur ses iris gris avaient bien pu virer. j'eu la réponse à cette interrogation en pénétrant dans la pièce : ils étaient à présent d'un noir profond.

- Tu dois mourir de soif, lui dis-je de mon ton le plus compatissant.

Elle ne répondit pas et je poursuivis :

- J'ai de quoi étancher cette soif si tu le désire. Viens.

Je la vis hésiter, mais elle m'emboîta le pas sans opposer de résistance.

Arrivé devant une porte, je l'ouvris et pénétrais en sa compagnie dans l'endroit où nous gardions quelques humains.

Son regard balaya le décor et, décontenancée, elle dit :

- Mais il n'y a pas de...

- Nous sommes dans une grande ville, Sylane. Il n'y a pas d'animaux, la coupais-je.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non... Pas le sang humain. C'est mal et ça me rend malade et... Et puis la bête...

- C'est ça ou mourir de soif, ajoutais-je pour river le clou. Je ne pense pas que tu souhaite souffrir à ce point. Je te garantis que ce n'est pas un sort enviable.

De nouveau, je la sentis hésiter, mais elle rendit les armes et s'approcha d'une humaine. Fermant les yeux, elle inspira profondément l'alléchante odeur qu'ils dégageaient tous, puis les rouvrit sur un regard rouge et fou. Un grognement animal lui échappa. je restais immobile, attendant la suite comme un spectateur attend le second acte d'une bonne pièce.

Je la vis se jeter sur sa proie et la mordre sauvagement à la gorge, puis aspirer son sang sans la moindre retenue, la buvant jusqu'à la lie ; avant de passer à la victime suivante, qu'elle saigna à blanc de la même façon.

C'était un carnage comme j'en avais rarement vu, à part chez les nouveau-nés et je compris à quel point elle serait dangereuse, lâchée dans une ville comme Volterra. Entre ses vêtements, ses victimes et le sang dont elle était maculée, elle ressemblait en tout point aux vampires des légendes humaines, dont elle avait d'ailleurs les canines pointues.

Tandis que j'observais la scène surréaliste, la porte claque, livrant passage aux mâles du clan Cullen. Que faisaient-ils ici ? Comment étaient-ils entrés ?

- Tu ne te rend pas compte de ce que tu fais, Aro ! s'exclama Carlisle. Et je ne parle même pas de l'odieux chantage que tu as exercé sur elle !

Il savait tout. Mais je ne m'en étonnais pas étant donné la présence d'Edward à ses côtés.

- Emmett, lança-t-il à son autre « fils », arrête-la !

Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et, fonçant vers elle, la ceintura fermement.

- Jasper, assomme-la ! dit-il à son "frère" tandis qu'elle se débattait comme une furie. Nous n'avons pas le sérum de Carlisle cette fois !

J'observais sans réagir, tandis que ledit Jasper assénait à Sylane un violent coup de coude sur la nuque. Je vis alors Carlisle tressaillir, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne lui eût fait mal, tandis qu'elle s'affaissait sans connaissance dans les bras de son "frère".

- Tu viens donc la reprendre… dis-je.

- Il m'était impossible de la laisser entre tes mains. Surtout dans ces circonstances. Je n'aurais pas bougé si elle t'avait suivi de son plein gré, mais tel n'a pas été le cas. Je ne te pensais pas capable d'agir aussi stupidement, Aro. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce qui était le plus idiot : la menace sur notre vie, ou ton idée de lui faire boire du sang humain.

- Qui veut la fin…

Je ne regrettais rien, hormis qu'elle ne m'appartiendrait en définitive pas. Mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi finalement. Elle ne me rendrait plus fou avec son arôme entêtant… auquel, manifestement, moi seul était sensible.

- Partez… dis-je seulement d'une voix sourde.

Je vis Emmett la soulever avec une délicatesse surprenante pour un colosse de cette taille et tous quatre sortirent sans m'accorder un regard.

Le vol de retour ne se passa pas bien. Non, soyons honnête, il se passa on ne peut plus mal. Sylane, gorgée d'un sang humain auquel elle n'était pas habituée et auquel son organisme faisait une sévère intolérance, tomba très malade. J'étais impuissant et ça me rendait fou. Je me bornais à demander à l'hôtesse un linge humide, dont je lui tamponnais le front et les tempes. Elle avait de la fièvre. Une très forte fièvre. Et j'ignorais quoi faire pour la combattre, puisque aucun des nôtres ne tombait jamais malade. Les maladies humaines, je pouvais, je savais les traiter, mais j'étais désemparé face à ça. Désemparé et impuissant. Même si j'avais eu ma trousse de soins, je n'aurais pas su quoi faire. Je détestais cette situation.

Je regardais le visage de mon ancienne compagne, plus blafarde encore que d'ordinaire. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que son organisme ferait vite disparaître l'effet des litres d'hémoglobine qu'elle avait ingurgité.

- Elle s'en sortira, tenta de me rassurer Edward.

- Ouais, elle est forte, appuya Emmett.

Jasper, lui, ne dit rien, mais je sentis la vague d'apaisement qu'il m'envoya. J'esquissais un sourire à l'intention de mes fils, heureux qu'ils soient là pour me soutenir dans ce moment difficile.

- Nous le serons toujours, déclara encore mon aîné, en écho à mes pensées. Tu as toujours été là pour nous, en toute circonstance.

- Tu es notre conscience à tous, ajouta Emmett.

- Le meilleur d'entre nous à bien des égards, renchérit finalement Jasper.

Je m'abstins de répondre, bien que l'opinion beaucoup trop haute qu'ils avaient tous de moi me mette mal à l'aise.

- Il faut que quelqu'un vienne nous chercher en voiture, lançais-je. Sylane n'est pas en état.

- J'appelle Alice, décréta alors Jasper en se saisissant de son portable.

Lorsque l'avion se posa, Alice nous attendait en effet.

- Ne traîne pas, lui dis-je en installant mon ancienne compagne dans la voiture, avant d'y monter moi-même. Plus tôt elle sera allongée au calme, mieux ce sera.

- Elle va rester avec nous, déclara-t-elle tandis que ses frères et son compagnon grimpaient à leur tour dans le véhicule.

Ce n'était pas une question.

- Tu l'as vue...

- Oui et non, répondit-elle tout en conduisant vers la maison aussi vite que possible. Je l'ai vue au début et ensuite plus du tout.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit-elle franchement.

Cette révélation n'était pas pour me rassurer. Sylane allait-elle mourir ?

- Non, sinon Alice te l'aurait dit, me détrompa Edward.

- Non, puisqu'elle ignore ce que ça veut dire.

Alice roulant à une allure soutenue, nous arrivâmes rapidement à la maison et je sortis mi-même le corps inerte de Sylane de la voiture pour la porter à l'intérieur. Immédiatement, Suivie de Rosalie et Bella, Esmé se précipita à ma rencontre, avant de s'immobiliser en voyant la pâleur cadavérique de mon ancienne compagne.

- Alice nous avait dit qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, mais je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était si grave... murmura-t-elle.

- Ca l'est, répondis-je seulement en déposant mon fardeau sur le sofa.

- Elle est si pâle, même pour l'une des vôtres... commenta Bella, qui venait de retrouver sa place dans les bras d'Edward. Elle va mourir ?

- J'espère que non... dis-je encore. Je n'ai aucune réponse.

En disant cela, je relevais la tête vers elle et j'y découvris la stupéfaction. Croyait-elle, elle aussi, que j'étais omniscient et tout puissant ? Ne pouvait-elle comprendre, ne pouvaient-ils tous comprendre que j'étais faillible moi aussi ? Je renonçais à le leur dire, sachant que rien de ce que je pourrais arguer ne les ferait changer d'avis à mon propos.

Soudain, Sylane ouvrit péniblement les yeux sur un regard qui, s'il n'était plus ni rouge ni fou, était flou. Elle tenta de se redresser et je ne l'en empêchais pas.

- Sylane ? Comment te sens-tu ?

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole. Secondes qui, étant donné mon anxiété, semblèrent une éternité.

- Sylane ? Qui est-ce ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix étrange.

Ebahi, non par la question mais par ce qu'elle signifiait, je clignais des yeux.

- Tu es Sylane, répondis-je, avant d'ajouter : Tu me reconnais ?

Elle fixa son regard sur moi, puis secoua la tête.

- Désolée. J'ignore qui vous êtes, répondit-elle, manifestement perdue.

Amnésique... C'était encore pire que ce que je prévoyais. Les actes d'Aro relevaient davantage de l'inconscience que ce que j'imaginais. Comment lui apprendre qui elle était ? Ce qu'elle était ? Ce que nous étions tous ? C'était un cauchemar. Il me semblait être revenu cent quatre vingt sept ans en arrière, au moment de sa transformation, lorsqu'il m'avait fallu lui apprendre la vérité. Sauf que là... elle avait déjà vécu plus d'un siècle et demi.

- Je m'appelle Carlisle, lui dis-je, intérieurement déchiré.

- Tu es en sécurité ici, intervint alors doucement Esmé, faisant fi de ce qu'elle ressentait à l'origine pour mon ancienne compagne.

- Je te présente Esmé, mon épouse, ajoutais-je avant de présenter à nouveau chacun des membres de ma famille.

Elle posa les yeux sur chacun, s'efforçant visiblement de retenir leur identité et de se souvenir.

- Hé qu'est ce qui se passe ? questionna alors une voix derrière nous.

Je me retournais. Jacob. Que faisait-il ici ? Comment n'avais-je pas senti sa présence ? Je me secouais. Peu importait.

- Qui... commença Sylane en fixant le Quileute.

- Ben elle sait qui je suis, fit l'indien. Qu'est ce qui lui prend, à la bu... ?

- Elle est amnésique, Jake, lui apprit alors Bella, lui coupant la parole avant qu'il n'utilise son expression habituelle.

- Mince, comment c'est arrivé ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant, avant de poser les yeux sur le visage blafard de Sylane.

Il eût alors un sursaut, comme s'il avait pris un violent choc électrique, écarquilla les yeux, blêmit et murmura "non..." avant de s'enfuir aussi vite qu'il le put.

Médusés, nous fixâmes tous la porte, restée ouverte après ce départ précipité, en nous demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre.

6

**Jacob**

Non, c'était impossible ! Ca ne pouvait pas m'arriver ! Je pouvais tout accepter, tout encaisser, mais pas ça ! Je refusais de le croire ! Je refusais de l'accepter ! Ca n'avait aucun sens ! C'était parfaitement ridicule !

Je me répétais ces quelques phrases en boucle depuis que j'avais quitté la maison des Cullen, tenant de me convaincre moi-même de l'irréalité de ce qui venait de se produire. Mais j'avais tellement décris à Bella ce qui se passait à ce moment-là, que nier l'évidence était stupide. Mais bon sang, non ! Un loup-garou ne pouvait pas s'imprégner d'une vampire ! C'était... C'était contre toute règle, contre nature ! Tout nous séparait et même davantage ! J'étais dégoûté par son odeur comme par celle des autres, dégoûté par son régime alimentaire !

J'aurais tellement aimé trouver une explication rationnelle à cette soudaine attirance... mais il n'y en avait aucune. Rien que l'inimaginable vérité : je venais de m'imprégner d'une vampire.

Je me laissais tomber au sol, la tête entre les mains, indifférent à la pluie dilluvienne qui tombait, indifférent à tout. La meute... Comment Sam et les autres allaient-ils réagir ? M'excluraient-ils tel un paria ? C'était à craindre puisque je venais de les trahir, même si c'était contre ma volonté et que je n'y pouvais rien. Dire que j'avais trouvé bizarre que Quil s'imprègne de la petite Claire, seulement âgée de deux ans... Étrange... Je ris tout seul, me moquant de moi-même. Si pour lui c'était étrange, en ce qui me concernait, c'était dingue. Non, ça tenait du cauchemar pur et simple. Surtout que ça ne serait jamais payé de retour, puisque nous sentions aussi mauvais pour les buveurs de sang, qu'eux pour nous. Dans ces conditions, comment l'approcher ?

C'est totalement perdu, que j'entendis la voix de Sam dans ma tête. J'avais pensé si fort, que la meute entière avait entendu. J'allais passer un sale quart d'heure.

Je me relevais et m'enfonçais dans la forêt, à la rencontre de mes frères lupins.

- Imprégnation, lâcha Edward après un moment.

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Bella.

- De ce qui vient de se passer.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu veux dire...

- C'est ce qu'il pensait du moins.

Je n'étais pas très versé en histoires lupines, aussi fus-je obligé de demander des éclaircissements.

- Ce qui signifie ?

- Une imprégnation est plus forte et plus absolue qu'un coup de foudre, m'expliqua alors Bella. C'est... la reconnaissance de l'âme sœur. Et ça peut leur tomber dessus n'importe quand et avec n'importe qui.

Je clignais des yeux, aussi stupéfait que le reste de ma famille, Edward excepté.

- Sylane serait donc... l'âme sœur de Jacob ?

Ca paraissait tellement fou et surréaliste... c'était même inconcevable.

- Mais je croyais que vous ne supportiez pas leur odeur et vice versa ?

- C'est le cas.

- Que se passe-t-il ? intervint alors la voix de Sylane.

La situation était si étrange, que nous l'avions presque oubliée. Il serait toujours temps de s'occuper de cette affaire lorsqu'elle serait redevenue elle-même. Quoi que je me demandais comment elle réagirait en apprenant l'histoire.

- Rien d'important, la rassurais-je de mon mieux en souriant. Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

- Non. Tout est embrouillé dans ma tête...

Il me fallait la mettre au courant, avant que la soif ne revienne. mais la révélation s'annonçait aussi difficile à énoncer qu'à entendre. Je ne savais même pas par où commencer.

- Sylane, tu... débutais-je, avant de m'interrompre.

- Tu es une vampire, lâcha soudain Emmett, s'attirant un regard noir de Rosalie.

Je fixais mon fils, ébahi qu'il ait osé lâcher une telle bombe sans ménagement. Mon regard se fixa ensuite sur Sylane, anxieux de sa réaction. Elle se figea.

- Pardon ? C'est une blague ?

- Je crains que non, répondis-je.

Je me détendis. C'était peut-être lâche, mais, au fond, j'étais soulagé de ne pas être obligé de le lui dire pour la seconde fois.

- Un vampire ? répéta-t-elle, l'incrédulité perçant dans sa voix. Canines pointues, sang, cercueils etc ?

Cette question fit rire tout le monde, dédramatisant quelque peu la situation.

- Non, la détrompais-je, un brin amusé. Ce sont juste des légendes. Toi seule a des cannes pointues, mais c'est uniquement par provocation.

Elle nous fixa tour à tour.

- Ca veut dire que vous êtes tous...

- Sauf Bella, qui est humaine.

Pourquoi ne le sentait-elle pas ? C'était étrange...

- Humaine ? Mais est-ce que les vampires ne...

- En effet, acquiesçais-je sans la laisser terminer. Mais nous sommes différents. "Végétariens" en quelque sorte. Nus ne nous nourrissons que de sang d'animaux. Toi aussi d'ailleurs. En temps normal du moins.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- En temps normal ?

Je me mis alors à tout lui raconter en détails depuis son arrivée à Forks, jusqu'à son sauvetage.

- Je ne t'apporte que des ennuis on dirait, déclara-t-elle d'un ton chagrin lorsque j'eu achevé mon récit.

- Ne dis pas ça...

- Je ferais sûrement mieux de disparaître, ajouta-t-elle.

- Non, dis-je alors, catégorique. Tu es des nôtres à présent. Tu fais partie du clan.

- Du clan ?

- Le clan Cullen. Mon clan.

- j'en fais partie ?

- Oui.

Un sourire heureux se dessina alors sur ses lèvres, comme si elle avait toujours souhaité m'entendre prononcer ces mots.

- Tu accepte tout cela ? lui demandais-je après un moment. Cela ne te choque pas ?

- Si mais... pourquoi me mentirais-tu ? Pourquoi me raconterais-tu un truc aussi délirant ? Ca n'aurait pas de sens et... je sens que ce n'est pas ton genre.

- En effet, Carlisle ne ment pas, sourit Esmé. Tranquillise-toi.

- Ce Jacob, dit encore Sylane, que ce passe-t-il avec lui ? Qui est-il ?

- Jacob est un loup-garou.

- Ca existe ?

- N'as-tu pas sent une odeur désagréable lorsqu'il s'est approché de toi ?

Elle redevint silencieuse, comme si elle cherchait dans ses souvenirs récents ; comme si sa mémoire immédiate, elle aussi, avait été touchée.

- Non, je ne me rappelle rien de tel. J'ai même trouvé son arôme boisé agréable et apaisant.

- Son "arôme boisé" ? relevais-je malgré moi.

De nouveau, je jetais un coup d'œil à ma famille. Il ne pouvait y avoir que deux raisons à cette curieuse déclaration : ou l'abus de sang humain avait altéré son odorat ou... mais la seconde option paraissait tellement saugrenue, inimaginable...

Au regard des autres, je compris qu'ils étaient arrivés aux mêmes conclusions que moi. Si Jacob était bel et bien l'âme sœur de Sylane, nous devrions apprendre à supporter quotidiennement son odeur lupine.

Une vampire et un loup-garou. Deux espèces diamétralement opposées, deux ennemis héréditaires que rien n'aurait du pouvoir rapprocher. Elle qui avait vécu plus d'un siècle et demi ; lui moins d'une vingtaine d'années. Tous deux réunis par le destin, en un couple défiant toute logique.

Elle ne le savait pas encore, lui si. C'était probablement la raison de sa fuite, la raison de ce "non" qu'il avait murmuré avant de sortir précipitamment. Il avait compris que sa vie était désormais liée à celle de l'une des nôtres.

- Pourquoi faites-vous tous cette tête ? demanda-t-elle alors. J'ai dis une bêtise ?

- Non, la rassurais-je. Mais Jacob est un loup-garou et, normalement, leur odeur nous est très désagréable.

- Pourquoi s'est-il sauvé comme ça ? Je lui ai fais peur ?

Devais-je le lui dire ou la laisser se rendre compte de la situation elle-même ? Je n'étais pas certain de ce que je devais faire.

- Non, répondit Edward à ma place. Il reviendra très vite.

- J'espère, dit-elle. Il m'est sympathique.

Sympathique... Un mot inusité dans la bouche de l'une des nôtres pour parler d'un loup-garou. Mais je souhaitais tellement qu'elle soit heureuse. Partant de là, peu m'importait que l'élu soit notre complet contraire... même si j'étais certainement le seul à avoir cette opinion.

Sam avait hurlé. Quil, Embry et les autres avaient bruyamment manifesté leur réprobation. Mais tous savaient, comme moi, que je ne pouvais aller contre ce qui m'arrivait. J'avais passé la nuit à ressasser encore et encore, à pester contre le destin, qui avait l'idée saugrenue de m'unir à une de leur représentantes. Je n'étais même pas certain de me souvenir de son nom.

Et j'étais là, à la lisière de la forêt, à hésiter à y retourner, sachant que le buveur de sang de Bella avait dû les mettre au courant de la situation et qu'ils me fixeraient tous. Et puis surtout, il y avait... elle. Elle qui était si belle, si pâle... et tellement plus âgée que moi. Quel âge pouvait-elle bien avoir ? Un siècle ? Plus ? Moins ? Il m'était impossible de le deviner, comme il était impossible de savoir l'âge des Cullen.

J'avançais encore de quelques centaines de mètres. Cette maison, qui m'avait toujours rebuté, m'intimidait soudain. Enfin ce n'était bien sûr pas le bâtiment qui avait cet effet sur moi. En réalité, je n'étais pas très sûr de ce que je devais faire. Plus que quelques pas et j'y serais. Je m'apprêtais à prendre mon courage à deux main pour entrer, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Cullen « père ». Evidemment, ils m'avaient senti arriver. Je retins une grimace.

- Bonjour, Jacob, me dit-il.

- 'Jour… marmonnais-je, mal à l'aise.

J'avais l'impression de faire irruption dans la tanière des loups… si je pouvais dire ça ; enfin dans la crypte des vampires… enfin… sur leur territoire quoi. Ils étaient cinq là-dedans. Plus Bella, évidemment toujours fourrée dans les bras de son Edward adoré. Plus… _elle_. Sylane. L'odeur était épouvantablement forte. Epouvantable tout court d'ailleurs. Et encore, je n'étais pas rentré dans la maison.

Sans rien ajouter, le médecin vampirique s'effaça pour me laisser entrer et j'hésitais encore quelques secondes, mais l'attirance était là. Plus forte que moi. Plus forte que tout. Je pénétrais dans le vestibule et me dirigeais vers le salon où ils étaient tous réunis.

Dès mon arrivée, les regards se braquèrent sur moi, lourds. Pesants. Un seul ne l'était pas.

- Bonjour, Jake, me sourit Bella.

Bella… Ma seule alliée dans ce sordide marasme.

- Salut B…

Je m'interrompis. _Elle_ venait d'entrer dans la pièce, plus pâle que jamais. Resplendissante comme une poupée de porcelaine. Resplendissante… Un mot dont je n'aurais jamais pensé qualifier l'un d'eux.

- Jacob ? fit-elle, incertaine.

Je ne pus que hocher la tête, sottement incapable de détacher mon regard d'elle. Sa voix était douce et aimable. A mille lieues de la brusquerie dont je me souvenais de notre première rencontre. Ce changement était-il du à son amnésie ?

Comme aimanté, je m'approchais d'elle, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de la dévorer du regard. Pourquoi ne m'étais-je pas aperçu tout de suite qu'elle était la plus belle créature que la terre ait jamais porté ? C'était idiot. Mais si elle me repoussait, me rejetais ? Si elle ne voulait pas de moi, un loup-garou, à ses côtés ? Un sourire adorable fleurit sur ses lèvres, causant la surprise des autres sangs... des autres. Il fallait vraiment que je me discipline pour ne plus utiliser ce genre de mot, puisqu'il concernait aussi Sylane. Je m'efforçais de ne pas repenser à la scène dont j'avais été témoin, à son retour de la chasse et pourtant, dans cet environnement, avec les Cullen autour, difficile de ne pas revoir le sang qui maculait sa bouche à ce moment-là. L'image était comme imprimée, gravée au fer rouge sur ma rétine. Il me serait impossible d'oublier. Jamais. Impossible d'oublier de quoi elle se nourrissait ; d'oublier qu'elle ne dormait jamais ; d'oublier que si, moi, je ne vieillirais que très tard, elle ne vieillirait pas du tout. Figée dans ses vingt-huit ans pour l'éternité. Dans ces conditions, comment...

- Parle-moi de toi, Jacob, me pria-t-elle.

Sa voix me sortit de pensées qui commençaient à devenir pour le moins déprimantes.

- De moi ? Heu...

Je me sentis piquer un fard monstrueux, visible malgré ma peau mate.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, éludais-je, ne sachant quoi dire exactement à mon sujet, surtout en leur présence.

- Sylane, vous devriez aller vous promener un peu. Notre odeur doit fortement incommoder le pauvre Jacob, déclara alors Cullen "père".

Il avait raison bien sûr. Mais maudit soit-il de s'en être souvenu à ce moment précis.

Je la suivis donc à l'extérieur de la maison avec un soulagement perceptible et mon regard tomba alors sur ses mains, toujours gantées. Jamais je ne pourrais sentir ses paumes contre les miennes, même si elle m'acceptait. Son don, dangereux, m'en empêcherait. Encore une différence entre nous. Moi, je n'avais pas de don particulier et puissant. J'étais juste un loup-garou de naissance, avec tout ce que ça impliquait comme trucs cools et moins cools. Elle... elle pouvait détruire en quelques secondes ce qui lui plaisait de priver de substance.

- Avant que tu ne commence, je voudrais savoir si nous nous connaissons bien, lança-t-elle.

Bon, les ennuis commençaient. Le lien qui m'unissait à elle me commandait de lui mentir afin qu'elle m'accepte mieux, ma conscience m'enjoignait d'être franc. Et à vrai dire, l'idée de débuter une relation sur un mensonge ne me plaisait pas.

- Non, dis-je finalement. En fait nous avons fait connaissance il y a seulement quelques jours.

- Ah oui ? C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis très longtemps. (à ces mots, mon cœur sembla manquer un battement. L'imprégnation avait visiblement fonctionné pour elle aussi... sauf qu'elle n'en avait pas du tout conscience). Dans quelles circonstances ?

Je lui expliquais donc tout ce que je savais, puis elle m'assomma de questions à propos des Quileutes. Étonné qu'elle se montre si bavarde même si elle était amnésique, je répondis de mon mieux. Les choses se corsèrent lorsqu'elle aborda les siens.

- Jacob ? insista-t-elle devant mon silence.

- Écoute... je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour en parler. Tu devrais plutôt interroger les autres.

- Les autres ?

- Les Cullen.

- Dis plutôt que tu ne sais rien, ça ira plus vite, lâcha-t-elle tout à coup avec son habitue ton sarcastique.

Surpris, je ne relevais pas le sens de la phrase, mais plutôt son ton. Était-ce le signe que sa mémoire allait revenir ? Je l'espérais car ce cynisme qui la caractérisait me plaisait aussi, même s'il était dirigé contre moi et je souhaitais de tout mon cœur qu'elle redevienne elle-même rapidement.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux. Je suis un loup-garou, Sylane, ce qui veut dire que, normalement, nous sommes ennemis héréditaires. Je ne devrais même pas me trouver sur leur territoire et encore moins seul avec toi.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi y es-tu ?

Ca y était, la grande question était lâchée. Pourquoi y étais-je ? Et son pendant était : devais-je tout lui dire maintenant, alors que sa mémoire était encore en miettes ?

En proie à l'hésitation quand à ce que je devais faire, je dus garder le silence un peu trop longtemps, car elle reprit :

- Jacob ?

C'était totalement stupide, mais dieu que j'aimais l'entendre prononcer mon prénom. Même quand Bella occupait toutes mes pensées, je n'avais pas pris plaisir à un truc aussi bête. L'amour rendait complètement idiot.

Je soupirais.

- Je suis là parce que... en dépit de tout, j'apprécie ta compagnie.

C'était un euphémisme. Un euphémisme qui me permettait d'esquiver le sujet pour un moment. Je voulais qu'elle soit pleinement consciente de tout, lorsque je lui dirais la vérité.

- Moi aussi, répliqua-t-elle en souriant à nouveau.

C'est alors que je remarquais ses canines, taillées en pointes, comme si elle sortait tout droit du film de Bram Stocker. L'espace d'un fugitif instant, je me surpris à essayer d'imaginer ce qu'on pouvait bien ressentir lorsqu'elle vous mordait... même si je savais que le sang humain la rendait malade, puisque c'était la raison de son état actuel. J'avais bien envie de casser la figure au responsable d'ailleurs. Était-ce douloureux ? Oui sûrement. Une histoire de venin me semblait-il. Qu'est ce que cela me ferait à moi qui était imprégné d'elle ?

- Mords-moi.

Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche sans que je le veuille. Qu'elle me morde ? Pourquoi diable avais-je proféré une telle idiotie ? J'étais devenu fou ou quoi ? C'était visiblement ce qu'elle se demandait aussi. Je la fixais, très gêné. Elle s'était littéralement statufiée, les yeux écarquillés et légèrement plus pâle.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu une chose pareille ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est sorti tout seul. Excuse-m...

Je ne pus finir ma phrase car elle avait déjà disparu avec la célérité qui caractérisait les leurs. Je soupirais lourdement devant ma maladresse. Bien joué, Jacob Black, t'es vraiment le meilleur...

Je courus droit devant moi, puis m'immobilisais, le dos contre un tronc rugueux. Tout était si brouillé dans ma tête... Les images, les gens et les mots tourbillonnaient dans la plus grande confusion : Carlisle, sa famille, les vampires, le sang, les loups-garous, les Quileutes, Aro Volturi, les humains, le sang, la frénésie, Jacob... Trop... Il y avait trop de trop... C'était insupportable. A me rendre folle. Il m'avait déjà fallu digérer la vérité sur moi, sur ce que j'étais, sur ce qu'étaient les Cullen, sur notre nourriture, sur nos ennemis naturels, sur mon âge réel... J'avais le plus grand mal à faire le tri, à réaliser vraiment que je me nourrissais de sang (de sang animal, certes, mais de sang tout de même). J'avais compris aux paroles de Carlisle, que j'étais la seule que l'hémoglobine humaine rendait malade et voilà que Jacob... Voilà qu'il m'avait fait cette demande inexplicable et sidérante : «mords-moi ». Je ne savais pas s'il était sérieux, mais j'en étais incapable. Il sentait pourtant épouvantablement bon, au point que c'était presque une torture, mais je ne pouvais pas et n'arrivais pas à m'en expliquer la raison. Je me laissais glisser au sol et me prit la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi tout était-il si compliqué ? Tout serait tellement plus simple si j'arrivais à me souvenir... Mais comment faire revenir ma mémoire, perdue à cause d'une overdose de sang humain ? Mes pensées revinrent alors vers Jacob. J'avais dis beaucoup l'apprécier, mais c'était plus que ça, bien que je ne parvienne pas à définir mes émotions avec exactitude. Carlisle, embarrassé, m'avait révélé que je l'aimais auparavant. Était-ce cela que je ressentais pour le Quileute ? De l'amour ? Je n'avais plus aucun point de comparaison, plus de repère alors comment savoir ? Qui pourrait m'aider à y voir clair dans cet embrouillamini ? Je soupirais involontairement. Il me fallait simplement me poser les bonnes questions : étais-je contente de le voir ? Triste quand il n'était pas là ? Étais-je heureuse de simplement parler avec lui ? Voulais-je autre chose que des conversations ? Si oui quoi ?

Il me fallait répondre à chacune de ces interrogations : oui, j'étais contente de le voir, même si c'était étrange puisque, de son propre aveu, nous ne nous connaissions que depuis peu. J'avais envie de sourire quand il était là, même si j'avais l'intuition que sourire n'était pas spécialement dans ma nature. Je ne savais pas si j'étais triste en son absence, puisque nous ne nous étions revus qu'aujourd'hui. Seul l'avenir me le dirait. Étais-je heureuse de parler avec lui ? Oui, qui ne le serait pas ? Je voyais en lui un garçon d'une grande intelligence, drôle et j'en passe... mais je sentais que ça ne me suffirait plus très longtemps. Alors que voulais-je ? Le savais-je seulement... Tout ce que je savais pour le moment, c'était qu'il y avait un grand vide en moi, comme si j'étais incomplète. J'étais comme un puzzle auquel il manquerait l'ultime pièce. Cette pièce porterait-elle le prénom de Jacob ? Je fermais les yeux un instant et une image s'imposa à moi : lui, si près que je pouvais sentir son haleine enivrante, penchant lentement la tête vers moi et posant finalement sur mes lèvres dures et glacées, les siennes, si chaudes qu'elles me brûlaient presque.

Je rouvris les paupières. Si je n'avais pas su que c'était impossible pour les nôtres, j'aurais juré avoir rougi. Était-ce là ce que je voulais, ce que je souhaitais au plus profond de moi ? C'était un vrai casse-tête. En tout cas, j'aurais du mal à le regarder en face après tout ça.

Je me relevais et me mis en chemin pour la demeure des Cullen.

POV Carslisle (musique : H.I.M – Buried alive by love)

Je vis revenir Sylane seule et son air désemparé me bouleversa. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer à l'extérieur pour qu'elle revienne ainsi ? Je regardais Edward, interrogateur.

- Jacob lui a demandé de le mordre, me souffla mon fils, et elle l'a imaginé en train de l'embrasser.

Je secouais la tête. Quelle idée avait eu Jacob de dire une telle chose, surtout en sachant qu'elle était "végétarienne" et qu'elle devait son état actuel au sang humain... Que cherchait-il à faire ?

Quand à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, cela ne me surprenait pas outre mesure. Cela signifiait simplement que l'imprégnation avait fonctionné dans les deux sens, mais qu'elle n'en était pas encore consciente. Elle n'avait pas encre eu la révélation de l'étendue de ce qui les reliait désormais. Et puis il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle n'était pas encore redevenue elle-même. D'ailleurs, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de faire revenir sa mémoire.

- Carlisle, il faut que je te parle, m'annonça-t-elle.

- En privé ? demandais-je en oubliant volontairement de lui dire que de toute façon, Edward entendrait tout.

Inutile de la braquer pour rien. Je lui fis signe de me suivre dans mon bureau, puis en refermais la porte.

- Je t'écoute, lui dis-je.

- Que dois-je faire ? me demanda-t-elle.

Sa question me déstabilisa.

- A quel propos ?

Elle me raconta alors toute la scène qui avait eu lieu et dont Edward ne m'avait retracé que les grandes lignes, en n'omettant ni ce qu'elle ressentait, ni les pensées qui l'avaient agitée, puis redemanda :

- Que dois-je faire ?

Sur le coup, je ne sus quoi répondre. A cause de son état, son interrogation respirait l'innocence et elle me la posait comme une adolescente questionne son père sur ses premières amours. Seulement Sylane n'était plus une adolescente depuis longtemps. Pire, elle était ma première compagne, la première à qui j'avais appris tout ce que je savais. Mais même alors, elle ne s'était jamais adressée à moi de façon aussi naïve. C'était quelque part un peu embarrassant, d'autant que son regard couleur de nuages, toujours aussi troublant qu'auparavant, ne me quittait pas, attendant une réponse qui tardait à venir. Et pour cause.

- Que te dicte ton cœur ? lui demandais-je en retour, prudemment.

- Mais s'il se trompait ? fit-elle.

- On se trompe assez peu souvent en suivant les élans de son cœur. Même si celui-ci ne bat plus depuis bien longtemps, fis-je en souriant.

- Je ne sais plus... Tout est si compliqué... Les choses seraient tellement plus simples si ma mémoire voulait bien revenir...

- Elle reviendra, l'assurais-je alors, plus à l'aise dès lors que nous abordions le domaine médical. Je trouverais un moyen.

- J'espère. C'est une sensation très désagréable de savoir que les choses sont là, quelque part, mais que je ne peux pas y accéder.

- Tu guériras, Sylane. Je te donne ma parole de médecin.

Mes mots la firent sourire et, stupéfait, je sentis le dos de sa main caresser ma joue. Je reculais brusquement, comme si son contact m'avait brûlé.

- Tu es un étrange vampire, Carlisle Cullen, dit-elle doucement sans cesser de sourire. Mais c'est sans doute ce qui fait ton charme.

De nouveau désarçonné, je la fixais. A quoi jouait-elle après ce qu'elle venait de me confier ? Et plus curieux encore : pourquoi réagissais-je ainsi à un contact si bénin ? Plein de doute, je choisis courageusement la fuite.

- Je vais réfléchir à la situation. Je te dirais dès que j'aurais trouvé une solution, dis-je avant de sortir de mon propre bureau pour me diriger vers la chambre que je partageais avec Esmé.

Mais je n'eu pas le temps d'y arriver, qu'Alice m'alpaguait.

- Orage, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire, auquel je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre.

- Combien de temps avons-nous pour rejoindre le terrain ?

- Une heure environ.

Je me dirigeais alors vers Sylane.

- Tu as déjà joué au baseball ?

- Heu… c'est possible, mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

J'avais oublié ce détail.

- Et bien tu va découvrir.

J'étais persuadé qu'elle n'y avait jamais joué de sa vie. Ce serait amusant de voir comment elle réagirait dans ces circonstances particulières.

- Viens, lui dit Esmé, je vais te prêter des vêtements qui conviendront mieux.

Je les vis monter à l'étage, d'où elles redescendirent rapidement. Pour l'occasion, les longs cheveux châtains de mon ancienne compagne avaient été attachés et je marquais un temps d'arrêt en l'apercevant, le l'ayant encore jamais vue ainsi.

Une fois revenu de ma surprise, je me dirigeais vers le garage et nous nous entassâmes tous dans la Volvo.

En un rien de temps, nous étions revenus dans le gigantesque pré qui nous servait de terrain. Je descendis, imité par tous les autres et Sylane considéra la batte que portait Emmett d'un regard dubitatif.

- Ca sert à quoi ce truc ?

Sa question fit rire tout le monde et j'entrepris de tout lui expliquer le plus simplement possible pour ne pas saturer sa mémoire immédiate : l'utilité de la batte, les règles normales du jeu et notre façon de jouer.

- Ca semble très… abstrait comme ça, dit-elle lorsque j'eu terminé.

- On va te montrer alors, dit Alice en souriant.

Nous nous mîmes alors à jouer à notre habitude, sous le regard de Sylane, que je devinais médusée. Jouer au baseball était le seul moment où je perdais ma réserve et mon self-contrôle coutumier, pour me lâcher totalement, puisque je n'hésitais pas à glisser dans la boue pour atteindre les bases.

Mon ancienne compagne nous observa un moment, puis décida de jouer aussi malgré son inexpérience en la matière. Personne n'y voyant d'inconvénient, elle se plaça en receveuse et attendit de voir arriver la balle, lancée par Rosalie et renvoyée avec force par Jasper à la batte.

Pendant qu'Esmé courrait, je suivis le trajet de la balle des yeux et la vis revenir à toute vitesse vers Sylane qui, n'ayant jamais joué, n'avait pas le réflexe requis. La lourde balle la prit à revers et la frappa violemment à l'arrière de la tête.

Sylane vacilla un instant, avant de s'écrouler, inconsciente. Je me précipitais et palpais son crâne, inquiet d'un éventuel traumatisme, mais elle se réveilla seule après quelques minutes. En grognant.

- Qui est le débile qui tire les balles liftées comme un bœuf ? grommela-t-elle en se redressant.

Je me figeais en l'entendant. Ce ton… Cela voulait-il dire que…

- Sylane ? fis-je prudemment.

- Quoi ?

- Qui suis-je ? demanda Edward à ma place pour vérifier ce que je supposais.

Elle le fixa et, sarcastique, répondit alors :

- Si tu ne t'en souviens pas, ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire. Je ne fais pas dans le social, figures-toi.

Sur ces mots, elle se remit debout et je soupirais de soulagement : si son mauvais caractère avait refais surface, c'était qu'elle était redevenue elle-même. Cette partie de baseball s'était avéré une excellente idée.

- Bon, on la reprend cette partie ? fit alors Emmett. On ne va pas laisser cet incident nous perturber quand même. Enfin à moins que miss chochotte ne soit pas plus capable de jouer après ce petit coup sur la tête.

Il la provoquait sciemment, je le savais. Et je me demandais bien comment elle allait réagir. Un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres de Sylane.

- Donne-moi cette batte, mon chou et tu va voir ce dont je suis capable...

La répartie fit rire tout le monde et nous reprîmes nos places, laissant la batte à mon ancienne compagne. Celle-ci s'était placée sur la base comme si elle avait toujours su jouer et attendait, les yeux rivés sur la balle. Celle-ci fut rapidement lancée en courbe par Alice, apparemment décidée à tester le nouveau membre du clan.

La balle arriva à grande vitesse et je fus plus que stupéfait lorsque la batte la percuta avec une puissance phénoménale, dans un grand bruit de tonnerre. J'observais ensuite Sylane tout lâcher pour courir à pleine vitesse. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'elle était si véloce. Malgré l'extrême rapidité d'Edward et Jasper, elle parvint à faire le tour du terrain. Elle arriva à la dernière base une fraction de seconde avant que les garçons ne ramènent la balle et acheva son tour par une spectaculaire glissade dans la boue.

- Surpris, hein ? fit-elle en se relevant avec grâce malgré ses vêtements trempés et souillés.

- Mais je croyais que tu... commençais-je.

- Il y a des clubs de baseball partout en Europe, tu sais... Cher Carlisle... ajouta-t-elle ensuite en secouant la tête tout en me tapotant l'épaule avec ironie.

Il n'y avait pas de doute, elle était bel et bien revenue. Mais sa victoire n'était pas du goût des autres, qui décidèrent de ne pas en rester là.

- Une revanche, "grande sœur" ? fit Emmett, rieur.

Je fixais Sylane, craignant que l'appellation ne la mette en colère... mais rien ne se produisit.

- Si tu ne crains pas la défaite face à moi, "petit frère", rétorqua-t-elle de même, avant de reprendre place sur le terrain.

Cette non réaction me rassura. Grâce à l'imprégnation, elle avait manifestement fait inconsciemment son deuil de notre ancienne relation. Tout serait plus facile et plus sain à présent. Elle était désormais réellement intégrée au clan.


	9. Part 9

7

**Cas de conscience**

J'aurais dû m'énerver qu'Emmett m'appelle "grande sœur", puisque, étant la première compagne de Carlisle, j'étais en fait plus ou moins sa "mère", ainsi que celle des autres. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et l'apparition de Jacob dans ma vie y était certainement pour quelque chose, même si j'ignorais encore dans quelle mesure. Et puis surtout... il y avait ce sentiment, que j'estimais encore impossible il y a peu de temps : ce sentiment d'appartenance à un clan. Son clan. Le clan Cullen. Comme je le souhaitais ardemment depuis si longtemps. Mais je n'en étais plus heureuse pour les mêmes raisons qu'auparavant. J'avais désormais l'impression d'avoir une famille, des gens pour qui je comptais, à qui mon sort importait. Je n'étais plus seule. Et même si je savais que mon asocialité ne pourrait pas disparaître réellement, peut-être que la compagnie perpétuelle de mes nouveaux frères et sœurs saurait l'atténuer sensiblement. Et puis il y avait Jacob, qui ignorait encore que j'étais redevenue moi-même... et qui ne savait pas dans quel pétrin il s'était fourré en s'éprenant de moi.

Et bien oui, j'avais beau avoir perdu la mémoire au moment de notre seconde rencontre, ma mémoire immédiate était restée intacte et je me souvenais de chaque mot, de chaque regard. Des regards plus explicites qu'il ne le pensait, très certainement. Et puis il y avait eu ce "mord-moi", qu'il avait prononcé, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Quel humain sensé aurait proféré pareille demande à un vampire ? Aucun... à moins qu'il soit fou ou qu'il soit épris et ait une confiance absolue dans le vampire en question. Et malgré tous ses préjugés à propos des nôtres, je sentais que Jacob Black, le Quileute, le loup-garou, était tout sauf fou et qu'il avait confiance en moi. Une confiance assez aveugle pour que son inconscient le pousse à faire une telle demande.

C'était une sensation étrange, car, Carlisle excepté, nul n'avait jamais eu confiance en moi. Et j'avais été très tentée d'accepter sa demande, car son odeur était vraiment... Hum, en fait "enivrante", le mot que j'avais en tête pour la qualifier, n'était pas assez fort... Il m'attirait comme un aimant, mais je ne savais pas si j'étais capable d'éprouver à nouveau des sentiments aussi forts que ceux qui m'avaient unie à Carlisle. J'ignorais si j'étais encore capable d'aimer ; si les feux de la passion, que je pensais éteins à jamais, pouvaient de nouveau se mettre à brûler. Et puis... il y avait cette différence, ces différences : j'étais une vampire, lui un loup-garou ; je me nourrissais de sang, lui de viande ; je ne dormais jamais, il en avait besoin. Et surtout, oui, surtout, il était si jeune... Si jeune comparé à moi. Même si en sa présence, les décennies d'écart semblaient comme gommées, elles finiraient tôt ou tard par nous rattraper. Surtout que je ne vieillirais jamais plus et que lui accuserait les années à un moment ou un autre. Avais-je le droit de lui imposer une telle chose ? Devais-je lui imposer ce spectacle ? Celui d'une compagne éternellement jeune, auprès d'un homme vieillissant ? Serait-il assez fort pour le supporter ? Si je lui en parlais à présent, dans toute la plénitude, la fougue et la force de son jeune âge, il dirait certainement oui, mais lorsque le temps, qui flétrit toute chose, serait longuement passé et que son regard aurait perdu sa vigueur, qu'en serait-il ? Drôle de casse-tête. Je me demandais bien comment résoudre ce dilemme seule. Mais en fait, je n'étais peut-être pas obligée de rester avec mes incertitudes...

Je coulais un regard vers Esmé, occupée à rire avec les autres. Peut-être que parler avec elle m'aiderait... mais serait-elle d'accord après ce que j'avais fais à ma première visite ? Je soupirais et me dirigeais vers elle.

- Esmé, puis-je vous parler ? dis-je en optant pour le vouvoiement puisque je ne savais pas trop comment me situer par rapport à elle.

- Oh tu peux me tutoyer, me dit-elle dans un charmant sourire. Tu fais partie de la famille après tout.

Je ne savais pourquoi, mais ce sourire me réchauffa le cœur et l'âme. Elle semblait si gentille et si douce... Je comprenais pourquoi Carlisle l'aimait. Elle et moi n'avions vraiment rien de commun. Le jour et la nuit.

- Viens, éloignons-nous de tout ce petit monde bruyant, ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Je la suivis à quelques centaines de mètres et elle se tourna vers moi.

- Qu'est ce qui te perturbe ?

- Déjà je...

Bon sang que ces mots étaient difficiles à prononcer...

- Oui ? m'encouragea-t-elle.

- Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dis à ma première visite. C'était inutilement méchant et cruel.

Elle parut surprise.

- Oh, ne me dis pas que tu te fais encore du souci pour cette vieille histoire ? C'est oublié depuis longtemps, tu sais.

J'esquissais un sourire.

- Vous êt... Tu es trop indulgente...

- Y avait-il autre chose ? s'enquit-elle.

- Oui... Mais c'est délicat ?

- Je t'écoute.

Je me lançais et lui fis part de mes réflexions, de mes doutes.

- Je vois que Carlisle a laissé son empreinte sur toi malgré tout, dit-elle lorsque j'eu terminé. Se poser ce genre de problème de conscience est tout à fait son genre. Mais je crois que tu as tort de t'en faire à propos de Jacob. Je pense qu'il est tout à fait conscient de ces différences qui te freinent. Y compris de la dernière, que tu trouve si importante. Je pense que tu devrais laisser les choses se faire naturellement.

L'utilisation du mot m'interpella.

- Naturellement ? Qu'y a-t-il de naturel dans une relation entre une vampire et un loup-garou, tu peux me le dire ?

- Rien, je te l'accorde, répondit Esmé, mais ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu ne devrais pas tant intellectualiser la chose. Ce qui doit se faire, se fera, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Vous êtes liés à présent, Jacob et toi. Tu l'as toi-même senti, sinon tu ne te poserait pas ce type de question.

J'observais mon interlocutrice avec attention. Elle ressemblait tellement à la mère que j'aurais pu avoir, même si elle était plus jeune que moi...

- Esmé... comment est-ce que... Quelle est ma place parmi les vôtres ? me décidais-je à demander.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Et bien... maintenant, tu n'ignore plus rien de ma relation passée avec Carlisle et... Et bien je ne sais pas comment je dois me situer par rapport à vous tous. Amie ? Sœur ? Fille ? Je suis perplexe. La situation est nouvelle pour moi. Je n'ai jamais eu de famille.

Un doux sourire éclaira son visage de poupée et elle écarta de mon visage une mèche souillée de boue dans un geste tendre.

- Je serais honorée de te considérer comme ma fille, comme la sœur de mes enfants, si tu le veux, dit-elle.

- Malgré ce que tu sais ?

- Le passé est le passé, Sylane. Ce qui a été fait ne peut plus être changé. Tu as fais partie de la vie de Carlisle et je chéris tout ce qui a trait à lui. Je ne t'en veux de rien, comme je suis incapable de lui en vouloir d'avoir eu une vie avant moi.

Ces mots me laissèrent songeuse. J'étais incapable de tant de douceur. J'étais rancunière, sèche, ironique et j'en passe... Tant de gentillesse me paraissait irréelle. Un peu comme si Esmé, la bonté personnifiée, était un alien.

- Je... dois y réfléchir, rétorquais-je. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'il est facile de côtoyer au quotidien. Tu as déjà pu avoir un aperçu de mon caractère. Et puis je n'aime pas les gens. Il n'est pas exclu que je passe beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur de la maison...

- Bien sûr, je comprends. Prends ton temps. Mais sache que je t'aime déjà comme j'aime Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice et Edward. Et Bella.

Une dernière fois, elle me caressa les cheveux, puis s'éloigna, me laissant seule avec mes réflexions.

Une nouvelle fois, je me retrouvais devant la maison des Cullen et, une fois encore, j'hésitais à m'approcher, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur elle. Plus belle que jamais.

- Tiens tiens, qui voilà… fit-elle dans un sourire en coin, en refermant la porte pour s'approcher.

Un sourire en coin ? Elle n'en avait plus eu depuis que… Je fus pris d'un espoir.

- Sylane ?

- Il paraît.

- tu as retrouvé la mémoire ?

- Il paraît, répondit-elle de même.

Ca, c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

- Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Toi, répondis-je malgré moi.

Hum, très subtil, Jacob…

Son sourire en coin s'agrandit.

- Ah oui ? Tu es sûr ?

Je préférais m'abstenir de répondre. Inutile de m'attirer davantage de moqueries.

- Tu as toujours envie que je te morde on dirait… ajouta-t-il soudain, amusée.

Je sursautais. De quoi parlait-elle ? Pourquoi faire référence maintenant à cette phrase idiote prononcée par mégarde ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu as les yeux posés sur ma bouche depuis tout à l'heure.

Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Je piquais un fard monstrueux, visible malgré ma peau mate. Alors elle s'approcha. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à se retrouver tout contre moi. Bien trop pour ma tranquillité d'esprit… et mes hormones. Parce que bon, j'avais beau être un loup-garou, je n'étais pas de bois. Pire, j'étais toujours un adolescent, alors… Et puis elle sentait diablement bon. De quoi rendre fou.

Elle découvrit ses belles dents blanches et je fixais ses canines pointues, qui me fascinaient sans que je parvienne à m'en expliquer la raison. Elle approcha son visage de mon cou, jusqu'à ce que je sente ses cheveux me chatouiller…. Puis plus rien. Je rouvris les yeux que j'avais fermés par réflexe. Elle avait littéralement bondi à plusieurs mètres de moi et haletait visiblement.

- Sylane ? Tout va bien ? m'enquis-je, inquiet.

- Tu ne devrais plus m'approcher, dit-elle d'une voix aussi blanche que sa peau. Je suis dangereuse pour toi.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise…

- je ne crois pas que tu te rendes compte à quel point j'ai été près de te mordre… Si l'odeur de ta peau réveille le monstre en moi… Je ne veux pas te faire de mal…

Elle était réellement inquiète pour moi, inquiète de ce qu'elle pourrait me faire. Mais je n'avais pas peur.

- Même si je le voulais, je ne le pourrais pas. Je suis lié à toi, Sylane, pour aussi longtemps que je serais en vie.

Etrangement, cette phrase que je redoutais était moins difficile à prononcer que je l'aurais pensé. Moins que les mots principaux, que je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à dire. Pas encore. C'était trop tôt.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis…

- Tu es la seule d'entre eux que je puisse approcher sans être écœuré. Pour être clair, je suis aussi attiré par ton odeur, que tu l'es par la mienne.

Elle eût d'abord l'air surprise, puis sceptique et, enfin, elle secoua la tête.

- Mais toi, tu ne me mets pas en danger dès que tu m'approche…

- Je suis sûr que tu exagère la situation, dis-je pour la rassurer.

- Ne viens plus avant que je te le dise, avant que j'ai trouvé un moyen de me contrôler durablement…

- Ca ne changera rien, tu sais.

- S'il te plaît, Jacob.

Elle avait prononcé mon prénom. J'aimais tellement l'entendre dans sa bouche, que j'aurais accédé à la moindre de ses requêtes, juste pour le plaisir de l'entendre le dire encore.

- D'accord.

OK, j'étais faible et incapable de lui résister. Et alors ? En quoi était-ce grave puique je l'aim… que je lui étais lié ?

Je fouillais dans ma poche et en sortis un morceau de papier chiffonné, sur lequel j'inscrivis mon numéro de téléphone avec le stylo que je venais de tirer de mon autre poche.

- Appelle-moi quand tu te sentiras prête, dis-je enfin en le lui tendant. Je t'attendrais.

Sur ces mots, je fis l'effort de tourner les talons, malgré l'envie que j'avais de rester près d'elle.

8

**Une question de volonté**

Je rentrais dan la maison, plutôt perturbée.

- Oui, c'est très difficile, dit Edward en se dirigeant vers moi.

Je le fixais sans comprendre. De quoi parlait-il ?

- Je peux savoir de quoi tu parle ?

- "Il faut que je demande à Edward s'il trouve difficile de se retenir de mordre Bella", cita-t-il. Alors je te répond que oui, c'est très difficile.

Même si l'intention était louable, je n'appréciais pas cette assertion dans mes pensées.

- Je te prierais de te tenir à l'écart de mon esprit, fis-je sèchement.

- C'est involontaire, tu sais.

- Peu importe.

Le silence retomba entre nous. Lourd. J'avais envie de l'envoyer balader, mais besoin de lui pour essayer d'y voir plus clair dans cette situation rocambolesque et trouver une solution durable. Il était le seul de la famille à vivre sensiblement la même chose que moi... Et vu la mine qu'il arborait, il le savait parfaitement. Petit insolent... Oui, j'avais parfois des réflexions d'ancienne, mais je les assumais parfaitement. Après tout, j'étais née en 1822, alors j'estimais pouvoir me le permettre.

- Je t'écoute, fit-il ensuite avec tact, bien que j'étais certaine qu'il lise mes pensées et n'ignorait donc rien de mes interrogations.

- Comment fais-tu pour te contenir quand tu te trouve si près de Bella ? Tu n'as pas l'impression de devenir fou ?

- Pour tout t'avouer, répondit-il, je me surprends encore d'être si fort, de pouvoir résister sans trop de mal à l'appel de sa peau, de son sang.

Il s'interrompit un instant.

- Je suppose que j'arrive à me raisonner parce que je sais que je pourrais la tuer et que si elle disparaissait, cette vie maudite ne vaudrait plus le coup d'être vécue.

- Mais tu ne dissimule pas en toi une bête sanguinaire...

- Non... pourtant parfois, j'en ai l'impression.

Il me fixa un bon moment et je me demandais quels tourments, autres que ceux que je discernais, dissimulaient ses yeux d'ambre.

- Ca te ronge hein ? fis-je. Tu voudrais éliminer la tentation, mais l'unique façon d'y arriver te répugne.

Il sursauta.

- Tu lis dans les pensées ?

- Non. Mais il ne faut pas être grand clerc pour le deviner. Tu transpire la torture physique et mentale par tous les pores de ta peau.

Edward resta silencieux un moment, puis acquiesça.

- Je ne me sens pas le droit de la priver de son humanité, de la condamner à l'éternité, confirma-t-il. Et ce même si elle me harcelle pour que je cède. J'arrive à résister à ses prières, mais elle est si décidée qu'elle a demandé à Carlisle de s'en charger.

- Il a accepté et ça te crucifie... devinais-je.

J'aurais bien ajouté que si elle avait pris sa décision, c'était idiot d'aller à son encontre, surtout s'il aspirait à la garder près de lui... mais j'étais très mal placée pour jouer les directrices de conscience, aussi gardais-je le silence et le laissais poursuivre.

- Je sais qu'il ne ferait rien qui puisse me faire du mal, mais sa grande bonté le pousse à accepter les requêtes pour faire plaisir aux gens. Même lorsque ces demandes sont déraisonnables.

- Quand est-ce prévu ?

- J'ai réussi à obtenir qu'elle attende au moins l'obtention de son bac, mais ce fut de haute lutte. Et j'essaye toujours de gagner du temps au cas où.

A mon tour, je demeurais silencieuse un instant. Je le plaignais vraiment d'endurer tout cela. Mais nous nous étions éloignés du sujet initial, celui qui, pour l'instant, me préoccupait davantage que les états d'âme de mon nouveau « petit frère ».

- Pour résumer, reprit-il, la seule personne capable de te raisonner, c'est toi. C'est une question de volonté. Tu dois trouver au fond de toi la volonté de ne pas mordre Jacob, comme j'ai trouvé celle de ne pas morde Bella. Mais ce sera dur.

- Ca l'est déjà, répliquais-je.

- Plus tu passera du temps avec lui, pire ce sera, me prévint-il.

Charmante perspective... Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait me décourager. J'allais me prouver moi-même que j'étais plus forte que mes instincts, plus forte que la bête. Cette fois, elle ne gagnerait pas. Je triompherais.

Il m'avait été très facile d'apprendre où habitait Jacob, de m'y faufiler et d'entrer dans sa chambre.

C'était certainement trop tôt, peut-être même suicidaire, puisque je n'étais pas sûre d'être aussi forte qu'Edward... mais il fallait que j'essaye, que je me teste.

Tapie dans un angle de la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité nocturne, j'observais son cadre de vie, en écoutant le son ténu et régulier de sa respiration.

Des heures passèrent ainsi, semblables les unes aux autres et, perdue dans sa contemplation, je ne m'aperçus pas tout de suite que le matin était venu et que mon âme sœur avait ouvert les yeux.

- Sylane ? fit-il d'une voix ensommeillée, en me reconnaissant.

- Oui, fis-je en réprimant un sursaut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? fit-il encore, bien réveillé cette fois, en s'asseyant dans son lit.

- Je suis venue te voir, fis-je d'un ton d'évidence.

- Je suis ravi de te voir, mais tu ne devrais pas être là... dit-il, inquiet. Tu viole une clause du traité... Si jamais les autres l'apprennent, ce sera la guerre...

Je fronçais les sourcils. Encore cette histoire de traité... Il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net.

- C'est quoi ce traité ? demandais-je.

Il eût l'air surpris.

- Les autres buv... Les Cullen ne t'en ont pas parlé ?

- Ils l'ont juste mentionné le jour de mon arrivée. Alors ?

Il m'expliqua alors les circonstances de son élaboration, ainsi que ce qu'il stipulait.

- Je vois, fit-je lorsqu'il eût terminé. Mais pourquoi les tiens apprendraient-ils ma présence chez toi ?

- Parce que nous sommes mentalement reliés les uns aux autres et que...

Il s'interrompit, baissa la tête et une rougeur envahit ses joues cuivrées.

- Jacob ? l'encourageais-je.

- Et que je ne pense pas être capable de m'empêcher de penser à ta présence dans ma chambre...

C'était mignon... et tout à fait ce pour quoi j'étais venue. Je m'approchais de lui et pris place sur le lit, à quelques centimètres de lui, puis m'immobilisais totalement.

- Que fais-tu ? m'interrgea-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas. J'étais concentrée pour lutter contre l'effet que l'odeur de sa peau toute proche faisait déjà sur moi. Ce parfum enivrant, j'aurais voulu l'inhaler à pleins poumons, mais cela aurait été tout sauf raisonnable. Sans bouger, j'essayais de m'accoutumer à sa proximité et il respecta mon silence.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, égrenées par son réveil digital et il ne se passait toujours rien de fâcheux. Finalement, j'avais peut-être plus de force morale que je ne le pensais... Devais-je tenter le diable et essayer de m'approcher davantage ? Non, c'était une mauvaise idée. Pas cette fois. Pas encore.

Un brusque contact brisa ma volonté en mille fragments : Jacob venait de m'enlacer et, comme dans ma vision, posa ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes. Rien ne m'avait préparée au déferlement de sensations sans précédent qui s'en suivit : ce fut comme si un gigantesque raz-de-marée, couplé à une formidable décharge électrique, me submergeait. Tout à coup, plus rien n'existait, que lui tout contre moi, que sa bouche sur la mienne. Que lui.

Le cerveau à moitié déconnecté, j'accentuais le baiser, l'embrassant avec une passion dévastatrice qui n'avait rien de feint et il y répondit avec une fougue au moins égale malgré son inexpérience. Puis, soudain, un éclair de lucidité traversa mon esprit enfiévré : si je ne m'arrêtais pas maintenant, il y avait un vrai risque. Emportée par mon élan, je risquais de lui faire du mal.

Dans un sursaut de volonté qui s'apparentait à un cri de désespoir, je bondis en arrière jusqu'à l'extrémité de la pièce, haletante de ce qu'il fallait bien appeler un désir inassouvi.

Il rouvrit alors les yeux et me fixa, interrogateur.

- Jacob, non... Il ne faut pas, soufflais-je. C'est trop tôt.

- Mais tu as... commença-t-il.

- Je sais... le coupais-je. J'ai présumé de mes forces... et de la puissance de mon attirance pour toi.

Il parut tout d'abord surprit, puis flatté.

- A ce point ? Wow...

Malgré mon siècle et demi d'existence, je me sentais aussi faible et vulnérable qu'une humaine. J'étais démunie devant la force d'un désir que je ne contrôlais pas, sur lequel je n'avais aucune prise. Pire -et ça me coûtais de l'avouer- ça m'effrayait. Oui, j'avais peur. Peur de moi, de mes réactions, de la force phénoménale de mes sentiments, de mon désir pour lui. Je ne savais pas si je serais un jour capable de gérer une telle chose. En tout cas, pas dans l'immédiat.

Je lui jetais un dernier regard et pris courageusement la fuite par la fenêtre restée ouverte.

Quinze jours, vingt heures, trente-quatre minutes et une poignée de secondes. C'était le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la visite nocturne de Sylane, suivie de son inexplicable fuite. Parce qu'étant donné la façon dont elle avait pris la tangente après notre baiser torride (ben oui, il fallait bien dire ce qui était), je ne pouvais appeler ça qu'une fuite. Mais que fuyait-elle au juste ? Moi ? Mais elle avait admis que je l'attirais... C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

En tout cas, je ne l'avais pas revue depuis. Ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir guettée près de chez les Cullen ou vers le lycée. Elle n'était nulle part. Comme si elle avait disparu, purement et simplement. Je savais que ce n'était pas le cas, mais le mystère restait entier et, pendant ce temps, elle me manquait, cette maudite buveuse de sang. Quelle mouche l'avait piquée bon sang ? Si j'arrivais à lu remettre la man dessus, je lui demanderais des explications.

Pour l'heure, j'étais là, devant leur villa, à errer comme une âme en peine, au point que Cullen "père" finit par sortir.

- Elle n'est pas là, Jacob, me dit-elle. Elle n'est pas revenue depuis des jours.

La surprise dut se voir sur mon visage, car il poursuivit.

- J'ignore totalement où elle peut être.

- Et Edward ? Rien ne lui échappe d'habitude, il ne sait pas non plus ?

- Il a parlé d'un barrage mental.

Je clignais des yeux. Un barrage mental ? Un truc pour éviter que quelqu'un lise les pensées ? Je croyais que ça n'était possible qu'en science-fiction, ça. Remarquez, on était en plein dedans, quelque part.

- Elle lui cache ses pensées ?

- On dirait. Que s'est-il passé, Jacob ?

La question m'embarrassa.

- Jacob ?

- On va dire qu'elle… a présumé de ses forces.

Je reprenais les propres mots de Sylane et j'espérais que mon interlocuteur vampirique comprendrait à demis mots.

- Elle a essayé de te mordre ?

- Pas exactement…

Cette conversation était de plus en plus embarrassante et je me passais une main sur la nuque, le regard fuyant.

- Elle m'a embrassé, finis-je par lâcher.

Un soupir lui échappa. Ca pouvait soupirer un vampire ?

- Elle n'a rien tenté d'autre ?

- Non, mais apparemment, elle l'aurait voulu, vu comme elle…

Je m'interrompis. C'était trop intime pour l'étaler devant lui.

- Bref, personne ne sait où elle est ? Même pas l'extralucide ?

- Alice est absente en ce moment.

Je n'étais pas dupe. Je savais que dire qu'elle était "absente", voulait dire qu'elle était partie chasser. Je frémis en pensant que je serais confronté à ça un jour ou l'autre avec Sylane et qu'il faudrait bien que j'y fasse face.

J'oubliais totalement mon interlocuteur. Était-elle vraiment bouleversée au point de disparaître littéralement ? Où avait-elle bien pu aller ? C'était stupide car, étant donné sa force, elle était capable de se défendre contre n'importe qui, mais j'étais inquiet. J'avais besoin de savoir que je pouvais toujours la trouver, de savoir qu'elle était là, tout simplement. Et quand ce n'était pas le cas, comme maintenant, je ne me sentais pas à mon aise. Comme si j'étais incomplet. Comme si j'étais un puzzle auquel manquerait l'ultime pièce : Sylane Alris.

"Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix,

Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance,

Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité,

Il n'y a pas de mort, il y a la Force"

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais le Code Jedi me revenait en tête alors que j'étais perchée dans cet arbre gigantesque, à tenter de retrouver un semblant de self-contrôle. Si on y réfléchissait bien, ce Code était complètement stupide. Surtout les règles qui concernaient la mort et la passion. Ressentir de la passion prouvait que l'on était vivant, que l'on était pas une machine. Tout comme pleurer la perte d'un être cher. Je n'avais jamais cru qu'une hypothétique accession à un tout aussi hypothétique paradis consolait les proches des disparus ou les empêchait d'être tristes... et c'était à cette notion de paradis, ou tout au moins d'au-delà, que ramenait manifestement la dernière règle. Je ricannais. Comme si les gens pouvaient s'empêcher d'avoir des sentiments, les empêcher d'exister... Comme si les Jedi étaient des machines dépourvues d'émotions, mis au monde uniquement pour faire leur devoir... Un joli galimatias idéaliste que ce Code.

Dire que j'avais cru que ça pourrait m'aider. J'étais tout à fait ridicule. Pire que ces fanatiques de la saga Star Wars que je décriais pour leur absolutisme.

Je regardais au loin. J'étais dans la forêt depuis des jours et avais perdu le compte des levers et couchers de soleils. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que cette retraite ne m'avait apporté aucun apaisement et que le problème qui m'y avait conduite restait insoluble. J'avais physiquement besoin de Jacob, je le sentais dans chaque fibre de mon être... mais ce désir se manifestait de façon trop violente et j'étais forcée d'admettre mon incapacité totale à le contrôler. Je n'avais jamais été placée dans une telle situation car l'amour que j'avais si longtemps porté à Carlisle, pour profond et réel qu'il était, n'avait rien de si passionnel ni de si... fusionnel. Alors que faire ? Le mystère restait entier. Un goût âcre remplit alors ma bouche. Le goût de la soif. Perdue dans mes pensées, j'en avais occulté mes besoins naturels. Bondissant de l'arbre, je me réceptionnais plusieurs mètres plus bas et me mis en chasse. Mon odorat aussi aiguisé que celui d'un prédateur ne tarda pas à dépister un puma. Devenant animale, je pris soins de ne pas me placer sous le vent, afin d'éviter qu'il détecte ma présence, puis me plaquais au sol, à quatre pattes et me mis à avancer lentement, centimètre après centimètre, avec les gestes félins d'une panthère noire. J'arrivais bientôt à l'aplomb d'une petite falaise et risquais un coup d'œil en contrebas : le fauve était bien là, en train de boire à une petite rivière. Je me ramassais sur moi-même et bondit jusque sur le dos de l'animal. Tout d'abord pris par surprise, il réagit bien vite par un feulement sauvage et, tandis que nous roulions dans la poussière, tenta de planter sa puissante mâchoire dans un de mes bras qui enserrait son cou dans un étau. Pourtant, les mouvements puissants qu'il faisait pour se dégager n'eurent pas raison de ma force et, les secondes passant, ceux-ci perdirent leur vigueur au profit d'une certaine apathie. Bientôt, seule sa queue bougea, avant de s'immobiliser définitivement. Je défis mon étreinte autour du cadavre et me penchais vers son cou, sectionnant sa carotide d'un coup de croc, avant de m'abreuver longuement au liquide d'un rouge profond qui jaillissait à flots de sa gorge.

C'est alors qu'une odeur désagréable m'alerta et je me redressais en entendant des bruits feutrés se diriger vers moi. Bientôt, une dizaine de loups m'entouraient en grognant, menés par une bête noire de taille imposante.

Deux longues trainées sanglantes luisant encore aux commissures de mes lèvres, j'ôtais mon gant gauche et le laissais tomber au sol, laissant une boule de feu se former sur ma paume. Comme je prenais une posture offensive, les loups reculèrent à distance prudente, sans toutefois me lâcher des yeux ni cesser de grogner.

C'est alors qu'un autre loup, brun-roux celui-ci, bondit de derrière moi et se plaça en bouclier devant mes pieds, grondant sur ses congénères. Lui et le grand noir échangèrent un regard, puis tour reculèrent jusqu'à l'ombre des arbres. Un instant plus tard, une dizaine d'indiens émergea du couvert de la chênaie, tous à moitié nus. Ébahie, je reconnus alors Jacob parmi eux. Jacob qui portait en tout et pour tout un short en jean déchiré. Je déglutis péniblement. Quelle horreur… Enfin non, pas une horreur car il était indescriptiblement attirant ainsi, mais justement un peu trop pour ma tranquillité d'esprit. Je sentis mon sang bouillir dans mes veines, alimenté par une recrudescence de désir flamboyant.

Au prix d'un effort monumental, je parvins à m'arracher à la contemplation intensive de son corps musclé, pour m'intéresser à la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux.

Celui qui semblait être le chef s'approcha de moi, menaçant, mais Jacob se plaça devant moi, dans une attitude si semblable à celle du loup gris, que...

- Jacob, fis-je, incrédule, le loup brun-roux tout à l'heure… c'était toi ?

Savoir que son âme sœur était un loup-garou était une chose, le voir de ses yeux en était une autre.

- Oui, confirma-t-il d'une voix tendue, en me jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Il était aussi tendu que le laissait supposer sa voix. Chacun de ses muscles bandés en était la preuve. Il se tenait prêt à agir. Bizarrement, qu'il prenne ma défense me faisait plaisir, même si j'étais parfaitement capable de m'en sortir seule et que j'ignorais contre quoi il me défendait au juste.

- Écarte-toi, Jacob, dit le chef d'une voix autoritaire.

- Non, Sam, rétorqua mon preux chevalier d'un ton ferme.

- Elle a violé le traité. Elle doit être châtiée, tu le sais.

- Mais elle ignorait que cette foret était sur notre territoire !

Évidemment… Comment l'aurais-je su ? Ce n'était écrit nulle part…

- Peu importe. Le traité est parfaitement clair et tu le sais. Qu'elle soit ton âme sœur ne change rien à la situation.

- Je me porte garant d'elle ! plaida encore Jacob.

- Ca ne change rien.

Estimant que ça avait assez duré, je décidais d'intervenir dans la conversation.

- "Elle" rappelle qu' "elle" est présente et qu' "elle" n'est pas sourde, fis-je sèchement.

Cette phrase ayant attiré leur attention, je ramassais et remis mon gant, passais outre mon chevalier servant et m'approchais dudit Sam, en faisant fi de sa grimace dégoutée.

- J'ai violé le traité par ma présence ici, dis-tu, fis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Cette foret est sur le territoire Quileute et les tiens n'y ont pas droit de cité. Et la soi-disant ignorance des limites territoriales ne constitue pas une circonstance atténuante.

- Pas de présomption d'innocence ? fis-je, ironique, en haussant un sourcil.

- Pour quoi faire, puisque ta culpabilité est avérée ? rétorqua-t-il en désignant les coins de ma bouche.

Impassible, j'essuyais le sang d'un revers de manche, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Et quel est le châtiment prévu ? m'enquis-je sèchement en croisant les bras.

- Tu fais face à tes torts ? Stupéfiant…

- Je constate que tu as une piètre opinion des miens…

Il eut un reniflement méprisant.

- Prête à entendre la sentence ?

- Sam, non ! s'exclama encore Jacob en se dressant à nouveau entre le redresseur de torts et moi.

Détournant son attention de moi, Sam fixa son ami sans aménité.

- Tu t'oppose à la meute, Jacob ? gronda-t-il.

L'expression sembla faire hésiter mon défenseur, qui me jeta un coup d'oeil.

- C'est inutile, lui dis-je.

Mais il regarda de nouveau son chef et acquiesça.

- Oui. Pour cette seule fois.

Le regard de Sam se durcit encore.

- Tu t'oppose à la meute pour _elle_ ? appuya encore l'alpha.

Je discernais un accent méprisant sur la prononciation du pronom. Quelle surprise...

- C'est mon âme sœur, Sam.

- C'est l'une d'entre eux ! s'exclama-t-il, accusateur.

Comme si j'y pouvais quelque chose... et puis il recommençait à parler de moi comme si j'étais absente.

- "Elle" rappelle qu' "elle" est toujours là et qu' "elle" attend. Jacob, écarte-toi. Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre seule. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça.

J'avais conscience que mes dernières phrases le blesseraient, mais l'écarter était le seul moyen pour qu'il n'encoure pas les représailles de sa meute, dont j'ignorais l'étendue.

Comme je l'avais prévu, il sursauta comme si je l'avais giflé et me jeta un regard douloureux, prouvant qu'il était blessé. Je lui jetais un regard d'excuse en espérant qu'il comprendrait le message et qu'il retiendrait surtout mes deux derniers mots.

- Tu as entendu ta buveuse de sang ? Écarte-toi, Jacob. Je ne le répèterais pas. Si tu t'entête, je considérerais que tu es passé de leur côté et tu n'auras plus rien à faire avec nous.

Oh là... Ca partait très loin. Risquer une quasi excommunication simplement parce que j'avais franchi sans le savoir une frontière invisible. Cette histoire prenait des proportions démesurées.

- Sam, ça suffit, fis-je de mon ton le plus autoritaire. Laisse-le tranquille. C'est après moi que tu en as.

Je préférais encourir ses foudres seule. Je refusais d'impliquer mon Jacob.

- Exact. Alors, jures-tu de subir la punition sans chercher à y échapper ?

- Je ne suis pas une lâche, rétorquais-je vertement en essayant d'ignorer Jacob qui tentait de protester.

- Première nouvelle venant des tiens, ricanna-t-il. Bien que l'on ne puisse pas se fier à votre parole, je vais admettre que tu n'en es pas une.

- Et bien cette sentence ? Je suis lasse de poser la question.

- Dix coups de griffes, lâcha-t-il.

Je le fixais, ahurie par l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de dire. Juste pour une pseudo violation de territoire ? C'était parfaitement stupide !

- Mais ça va lui labourer le dos ! intervint de nouveau Jacob, manifestement épouvanté par l'idée.

- **Dix** coups de griffes, répéta l'alpha, implacable. Acceptes-tu le châtiment ?

Je n'avais jamais fui mes responsabilités, même si en l'occurrence, c'était n'importe quoi.

- Je l'accepte, répondis-je fermement.

- Dans ce cas, agenouille-toi et attend, fit-il en reculant à couvert des arbres.

Je m'exécutais et Jacob vint faire de même devant moi, avant de me prendre les mains.

- Sylane, ne fais pas ça. Tu n'es pas obligée. Il y a forcément une autre solution.

- Il n'y en a aucune. Tu le sais parfaitement. Je ne veux pas que tu sois exclu de la meute.

Ma déclaration lui fit écarquiller les yeux et il resta quelques secondes bouche bée.

- Tu veux dire que c'est pour me sauver que...

- Va-t-en, Jacob, dis-je avec effort.

- Pourquoi ?

- S'il te plaît... Je ne veux pas que tu sois témoin de ça...

Témoin de ma honte...

- Sylane...

- Va-t-en, pars, soufflais-je encore, comme l'énorme loup noir que je devinais être Sam s'approchait de nouveau de moi. Préparée à la souffrance, je serrais les dents et crispais les poings.

Les griffes s'abattirent, striant ma chair de balafres dont le sang se mit à couler. Elles tombèrent de nouveau et je sentis la douleur comme si on me fouaillait les entrailles avec un tisonnier chauffé à blanc. A la troisième fois, je ne vis plus rien qu'un voile rouge. La quatrième me fit perdre tout sens des réalités et j'encaissais les suivantes sans broncher, au-delà de la douleur, comme déconnectée. C'est à peine si j'entendis Jacob l'implorer de s'arrêter. De fait, Sam cessa tout après le dernier coup de griffe, sans s'acharner. Mon dos devant ressembler à un steak haché géant, je m'affaissais au sol, glissant dans une bienheureuse inconscience où la douleur n'existait pas.

Voyant Sylane tomber, je me précipitais vers elle et observais l'étendue des dégâts. En théorie, la peau des vampires était dure comme le marbre et inaltérable... mais les griffes de Sam étaient exceptionnellement résistantes. Comme il venait de redevenir humain, je lui jetais un coup d'œil et constatais ses mains ensanglantées à l'instar du dos de ma bien-aimée.

- Tu n'es pas sorti indemne de tout ça, toi non plus, fis-je. Alors à quoi ça rime ?

- Il fallait faire un exemple, répondit l'alpha. Ca servira d'avertissement aux autres.

Je le fixais, tout d'abord incapable de réagir, puis me jetais sur lui, hors de moi.

- Elle a servi d'exemple ?! rugis-je en le faisant tomber à terre. Tu es un monstre !

- De quel côté es-tu ? fit-il avec à peine moins de morgue.

- Pas du côté de l'injustice en tout cas ! assénais-je, avant de lui donner un violent coup de poing à la mâchoire.

Je me relevais ensuite et m'emparais avec précaution et délicatesse, du corps inerte et ensanglanté de Sylane.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Voir la seule personne puis pourra peut-être réparer ce que ton imbécillité a causé !

Ayant dit cela, je m'élançais de toute ma vitesse vers la maison des Cullen, en priant pour que le médecin vampirique s'y trouve. Il ne me fallut pas très longtemps pour y parvenir.

- CARLISLE !!!!! hurlais-je, utilisant son prénom pour la première fois, tant j'étais désespéré.

Mon hurlement fit sortir toute la maisonnée, Bella comprise. Toute la maisonnée… sauf lui.

- Carlisle n'est pas là, m'informa Emmett. Il a été appelé à l'hôpital pour une urgence voilà deux heures.

- J'ai une urgence ici aussi ! m'exclamais-je. Pour une fois que j'ai besoin de lui, il n'est pas là !

Mes pensées devaient être très parlantes, parce qu'Edward s'exclama :

- Saletés de clébards ! Ce sont eux qui lui ont fait ça !

- Non, les autres n'ont rien fait, c'est Sam qui...

- Ils l'ont regardé faire sans intervenir ! Ils sont aussi coupables !

Je me moquais bien du reste. La seule chose que je voyais était son état.

- Elle ne peut pas rentrer dans la maison... c'est... dangereux pour elle, fit alors Jasper, qui semblait avoir du mal à gérer la présence de sa nouvelle sœur ensanglantée.

C'est alors qu'une Mercedes noire déboucha devant la maison sur les chapeaux de roues et pila, s'arrêtant dans un crissement de pneus. Je reconnus aussitôt le conducteur et me précipitais vers lui, Sylane toujours dans les bras.

- Docteur Cullen ! Vite ! m'exclamais-je.

A son expression lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur ma bien-aimée, je compris que le médecin avait évalué la gravité de la situation.

- Carlisle, ils l'ont... commença Edward, toujours remonté.

- Plus tard, Edward, fit le chirurgien, péremptoire, clouant ainsi le bec à son fils. Jacob, portes-la à l'intérieur et allonge-la sur le sofa.

Je m'exécutais sans perdre un instant et attendis ensuite la suite des évènements. Cullen père était arrivé avec sa trousse de soins et examinait à présent le dos sanguinolent de son ancienne compagne. Malgré ma préoccupation que me causait l'état de Sylane, je ne pus m'empêcher de constater qu'aucun autre membre de la famille n'était entré.

- Ils sont restés dehors ? m'étonnais-je.

- La situation est plus difficile pour eux, répondit-il d'une voix tendue en sortant ne nécessaire. Même si Sylane est l'une des nôtre, l'odeur du sang reste attirante pour eux.

- Mais pas pour vous ?

- Je suis habitué. C'est ma croix.

Sa croix ? Drôle d'expression... Je considérais avec attention son visage blême, figé pour l'éternité dans la jeunesse de ses vingt-trois ans. Bella m'avait dit que, pour les humains, il était sensé avoir trente ans, mais à bien l'observer, je me demandais vraiment comment les gens pouvaient croire ça. Il avait autant l'air d'avoir la trentaine que moi. Ce qui accusait son âge dans sa figure, était son regard, grave et sage. Sa croix... Je réfléchis à ce qu'il entendait pas là, puis compris brusquement : il était vampire, mais travaillait environné de sang, en qualité de chirurgien. Personne ne serait assez fou pour faire ça en sachant ce que ça risquait d'impliquer. Personne... à moins de vouloir expier quelque chose. Ebahi, je réalisais soudain qu'en venant en aide aux humains de cette façon, en travaillant ainsi, il essayait d'expier sa nature et ce qu'elle impliquait. Je tombais des nues. Était-il possible que j'ai mal jugé ce Carlisle à cause, justement, de sa nature ?

- Qu'y a-t-il, Jacob ? me demanda-t-il.

Arraché à mes réflexions, je sursautais presque.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu me fixe depuis tout à l'heure.

Zut, je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi visible. Bonjour la discrétion...

- Je viens seulement de comprendre que j'ai fais erreur à votre sujet, dis-je.

Ma déclaration l'étonna, comme en témoigna son sourcil gauche arqué.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Ayant compris qu'il était réellement modeste et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'orgeuil ou de fierté, je décidais de ne pas répondre, pour ne pas l'embarrasser.

- Rien, fis-je dans un bref sourire, avant de regarder à nouveau Sylane.

Je fus stupéfait de constater que, pendant que je m'abandonnais à mes réflexions, il avait nettoyé et désinfecté les plaies de ma bien-aimée, avec une rapidité et une sûreté qui dénotaient d'une longue habitude.

- Elle va se remettre ? interrogeais-je, de nouveau inquiet.

- Elle est forte, répondit-il. Mais que s'est-il passé au juste ? Edward a dit que c'était "leur" faute.

En soupirant, je me mis en devoir de lui raconter toute la scène qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt.

- Elle l'a fait pour me sauver, conclus-je, amer.

- Voilà qui ne me surprend pas, répliqua-t-il. Sylane a beaucoup de défauts, mais ils ne peuvent occulter ses tout aussi nombreuses qualités. A ma connaissance, elle n'a jamais agi ainsi avec personne. Elle doit beaucoup t'aimer.

Le sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres en prononçant cette dernière phrase laissait supposer qu'il était heureux que ce soit le cas. Au point que je ressentis le besoin de demander :

- Alors ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- Quoi donc ? Qu'elle soit éprise de toi ?

- Oui… Après, tout, je suis un…

- Tu ne peux rien contre ce que tu es, Jacob, me coupa-t-il. pas plus que nous. Dès lors, comment t'en tenir rigueur ? Tranquillise-toi.

Comme il achevait sa phrase, un léger gémissement, émana de Sylane, prouvant qu'elle avait repris connaissance. Nous la vîmes se redresser avec difficulté.

- Doucement, fit alors Carlisle. Ce qui t'es arrivé n'est pas rien.

- Carlisle ? fit-elle, manifestement étonnée, avant de reconnaître le décor familier du salon des Cullen. Qu'est ce que je fais là ?

- Jacob t'as portée jusqu'ici alors que tu étais inconsciente, pour que je puisse te soigner. Il a eu beaucoup de présence d'esprit.

Elle tourna alors la tête vers moi et son regard était si plein de ce qu'elle n'osait pas dire, que ça me bouleversa, autant que m'avait chamboulé le fait d'être accepté du chef de clan.

- Bien, je vous laisse, dit alors le médecin, plein de tact.

Il se releva et s'éloigna, nous laissant seuls.

9

**Sylane**

(musique : Evanescence – Bring me to life)

- Tu n'étais pas obligée, dis-je à ma bien-aimée d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion. Rien ne te forçais à endurer ça...

- Que s'est-il passé après ma perte de conscience ? se contenta-t-elle de demander.

J'hésitais à lui dire la vérité, puis décidais qu'il serait malhonnête de la lui taire après ce qu'elle avait fait.

- Je me suis battu avec Sam, avouais-je.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... il a dit avoir fais un exemple avec toi...

Elle arqua un sourcil.

- Un exemple ? Vraiment ?

Curieusement, je craignais sa réaction, aussi la regardais-je avec une certaine appréhension.

- Quoi ?

- Rien. Je me demandais... enfin... que vas-tu faire ?

- C'est à dire ?

Comment lui dire ce que je craignais sans la froisser ?

- Disons que tu es... un peu... vive...

- Tu veux que tu as peur de ce que je pourrais faire contre Sam ?

Il y avait dans sa voix certaines intonations qui me laissèrent penser qu'elle était vexée. Non en fait, sa voix était redevenue froide et coupante. Exactement comme avant.

- Sylane, je...

- Je ne suis pas une brute sanguinaire, Jacob, asséna-t-elle de même.

- Je le sais très bien.

- On ne dirait pas.

Aïe aïe aïe, catastrophe. Comment rattraper le coup maintenant ?

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire. Tu devrais savoir que... enfin je ne penserais jamais ça de toi.

- Ah non ? Tu ne me connais pas, Jacob Black. Tu ne sais rien de moi, de ce que j'ai vécu en cent quatre vingt sept ans d'existence.

C'était vrai. Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne : j'ignorais pratiquement tout à son sujet. Mais me l'entendre dire sur ce ton impersonnel, me fit l'effet d'une gifle, couplé à une douche froide.

- Alors apprends-moi, dis-je. Parle-moi de ta vie, de ce qu'a été ton existence avant d'arriver à Forks.

Un léger finit par fleurir sur ses lèvres. En coin, certes, mais un sourire tout de même.

- Résumer plus d'un siècle et demi de vie serait long.

- J'ai tout mon temps.

C'était vrai. J'étais prêt à passer le temps nécessaire à l'écouter parler d'elle. J'étais animé d'un réel désir d'en savoir plus sur celle que j'aimais.

- Je suis née à Paris, en 1822, sous le nom de Louise-Marjorie Sylane d'Alris, commença-t-elle, l'année même de la venue au monde d'Alexandre Dumas fils, alors que les œuvres de son père étaient en plein essor.

Elle fit une courte pose et je compris qu'elle était noble et que ce qui était aujourd'hui son prénom, n'était, à l'origine, qu'une partie de son nom. Fasciné, je l'écoutais poursuivre avec l'attention fébrile d'un enfant qui entend un conte inédit.

- En qualité de fille de comte, je reçus l'éducation qui seyait à mon rang. J'appris donc à jouer du piano, à chanter, à monter à cheval, à dessiner et peindre, à recevoir les hôtes… Rien ne fut oublié et je n'ai jamais manqué de rien. Alors que je grandissais, les attentions à mon égard se masculinisèrent grandement.

Rien d'étonnant étant donné sa beauté. Elle avait du faire tourner bien des têtes et briser bien des cœurs au dix-neuvième siècle.

- A cette époque, la coutume était de présenter les jeunes filles à la cour à leur seizième anniversaire. Je ne fis pas exception à la règle et, ce soir-là, je fis sans le savoir, forte impression sur un jeune homme. Il me fut bientôt présenté par ma marraine, la marquise de Sazen, comme étant le baron François de Lussac. Il était gai, aimable, fort bien de sa personne et je tombais sous le charme. Défiant les convenances, nous dansâmes ensemble deux fois.

A la mention de cet homme d'une autre époque, je sentis la jalousie m'étreindre le cœur. C'était stupide, mais il y avait, dans sa voix, un accent de nostalgie teinté de tendresse, qui m'y poussait. Et puis je cherchais à imaginer l'asociale Sylane au bal, vêtu d'une somptueuse robe d'époque. Je n'y parvins pas. L'image était trop éloignée de celle que je connaissais.

- Par la suite, il vint me rendre visite plusieurs fois par semaine et nous passâmes de longues heures à converser, tout en respectant ces convenances bafouées pendant le bal où nous fîmes connaissance. A chaque fois, il m'apportait un bouquet de fleurs que je trouvais magnifiques et me couvrait de compliments qui, pour être exagérés, ne m'en faisaient pas moins plaisir.

Sylane en coquette ? Impossible à imaginer. J'avais l'impression qu'elle parlait de quelqu'un d'autre et j'étais impatient de savoir ce qui l'avait conduite à changer aussi radicalement de caractère.

- Il ne fallut guère de temps, pour qu'il m'avoue être follement épris de moi et, en rougissant, je lui avouais qu'il en était de même pour moi. Il en profita alors pour me demander de l'épouser et, jeune sotte que j'étais, j'acceptais sans presque rien savoir à son propos. Il embrassa ma main avec ferveur et se précipita pour demander ma main à mon père. En revenant, François me raconta que mon père avait refusé, car il me destinait au fils d'un duc. Désespérée, j'allais alors plaider ma cause. Mon père était un homme profondément bon, qui ne souhaitait que mon bonheur. Il céda à mes instances. Le samedi suivant, un bal de fiançailles était organisé et je rayonnais.

Elle fit une nouvelle pause, comme si elle cherchait dans ses souvenirs et je restais suspendu à ses lèvres.

- Nos fiançailles durèrent six mois. Après quoi, le mariage fut célébré, avec l'apparat qui seyait à une fille de comte.

A la pensée qu'elle avait appartenu à deux hommes avant moi, je me sentis triste, mais m'efforçais de le dissimuler. C'était obligatoire en cent quatre vingt sept ans de vie. Elle n'allait pas rester comme une bonne sœur.

- Devenue la baronne de Lussac, je passais quelques mois merveilleux aux côtés de mon époux. Il me couvrait sans cesse de présents, me demandant seulement, de temps à autre, de rembourser ses dettes de jeu. L'intégralité de ma confortable dot y avait déjà disparu, mais je n'y voyais aucun mal, puisque je l'aimais. Un soir, nous revenions d'un bal et j'avais insisté pour que nous y allions à pieds, car il ne se déroulait qu'à quelques rues du manoir et je trouvais ridicule de prendre le phaéton pour une si courte distance. Alors que nous passions par une petite rue fort mal éclairée, je sentis une présence derrière moi, mais ne pus me retourner à temps. Je ne sentis qu'une effroyable douleur à la poitrine et vis une fleur de sang s'épanouir sur ma robe jaune pâle. C'est alors que je m'écroulais que j'entendis distinctement la voix de François demander à mon agresseur si je mettrais longtemps à mourir.

Ses poings s'étaient serrés de colère à ce souvenir et je m'apperçus que j'avais fais de même sans m'en rendre compte. Il ne fallait pas sortir d'une grande école, pour deviner que la seule chose qui avait intéressé ce type chez elle était sa fortune. Et il avait même été jusqu'à la faire assassiner. Quelle ordure !

- Hélas pour moi, je ne perdis pas connaissance. Trop faible pour parler, je vis seulement François et mon agresseur s'éloigner sans un regard en arrière et je restais là un temps infini, sous la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber, baignant dans mon sang qui coulait à flots de ma blessure. C'est alors que je l'ai vu. Avec son teint pâle et ses cheveux blonds, je l'ai d'abord pris pour un ange venu m'emmener. Et ce malgré qu'il m'ait assuré que ce n'était pas le cas.

J'avais immédiatement compris qu'elle parlait de Carlisle Cullen. Un teint pâle et des cheveux blonds, ça ne pouvait être que lui.

- Je tentais de lui dire l'identité du responsable, mais ma voix ne m'obéissait plus et il se contenta de me regarder un moment, avant de me demander mon nom. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, dans ma réponse, j'omis mon prénom et la particule de mon nom... toujours est-il que je répondis « Sylane Alris ». Il se pencha alors vers moi et, en m'assurant que tout irait bien, il me mordit.

Tout en parlant, elle avait légèrement baissé le col de son vêtement et j'y distinguais clairement une cicatrice en forme de demi-lune. La marque des dents et du venin de Carlisle.

- Il me ramena ensuite chez lui et les jours qui suivirent se perdirent dans d'atroces souffrances. Consumée par son venin, j'avais l'impression de brûler vive, de l'intérieur. J'aurais tout donné pour que ça cesse, tout donné pou mourir. Ce ne fut pas réellement le cas et il resta avec moi jour et nuit, ne me quittant même pas pour se nourrir. Lorsque la torture cessa et que je m'apaisais enfin, il me parla. Il m'expliqua qui il était, ce qu'il était et ce que j'étais devenue et s'excusa d'ailleurs un nombre incalculable de fois d'en être responsable. Il me parla ensuite de ce qui serait désormais ma nourriture. Et je l'écoutais sans rien dire. J'avais les yeux perdus dans les siens, fascinée. C'est pour cette raison que je réagis à peine lorsqu'il présenta à mes lèvres un gobelet en terre cuite empli de sang de chat. Les premières gorgées me donnèrent la nausée, mais au fur et à mesure, je sentis une chaleur se diffuser dans mon corps et je terminais le verre d'un trait avec l'avidité propre aux nouveau-nés. La noble humaine Louise-Marjorie Sylane d'Alris n'était plus. La vampire Sylane Alris l'avait remplacée pour l'éternité.

En l'écoutant, j'avais la désagréable impression de suivre un documentaire vibrant sur un horrible fait-divers d'un temps passé… Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment cet homme, qui prétendait l'aimer, avait pu faire ça. Ca voulait dire que, lorsqu'il la regardait, il ne voyait en elle qu'un tas d'or ambulant, pas une personne et encore moins une femme. Alors que quand je la regardais…

- Dès lors, je ne supportais plus que quiconque autre que Carlisle m'approche. C'est certainement de là que vient mon asocialité, du reste. Ma première idée fut de me venger de François et j'étais si fermement décidée à le saigner à blanc, que Carlisle eut toutes les peines du monde à me persuader que cela ne servirait à rien. Je finis par me rendre à ses raisons, mais, encore maintenant, si longtemps après la mort de ce pourri, je continue à le haïr pour ça. Bref… Il fallut plusieurs mois, pour que la proximité constante d'humains déclenche le réveil du monstre tapi en moi. La première attaque que je perpétrais malgré moi eut lieu un jour que Carlisle se trouvait à l'hôpital. J'étais sortie faire des achats, à visage couvert afin que nul ne puisse identifier mon visage, trop connu dans la société parisienne et donné pour mort. Je me souviens simplement avoir été prise d'un effroyable mal de tête aux abords de la plus grande rue commerçante de Paris, puis c'est le trou noir. Carlisle me raconta ensuite qu'il m'avait retrouvée dans une maison, entourée de quatre cadavres vidés de leur sang et qu'il s'était empressé de me ramener chez nous.

Je priais pour ne jamais la voir dans cet état. Je l'aimais, mais je craignais aussi sa force et la soif de sang manifestement inextinguible, que la proximité des humains pouvait parfois déclencher chez elle. Après tout, j'étais humain et elle était professeur au lycée de Forks…

- De retour à la maison, je lui racontais le peu dont je me souvenais et il comprit immédiatement la gravité du problème. Il passa alors des nuits entières à chercher une solution, qu'il trouva au bout de plusieurs mois. Il s'agissait d'un sérum à injecter par intraveineuse, à l'aide d'une seringue à aiguille de diamant, seule à même de percer ma peau dure comme le marbre. Nous passions tout notre temps ensemble lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé, aussi ce qui devait arriver arriva : nous tombâmes amoureux. Et la force de ce que je ressentais pour Carlisle, me fit rapidement comprendre que je n'avais jamais éprouvé qu'une vague tendresse pour celui qui avait été mon époux. Nous passâmes presque cent ans ainsi, dans un bonheur parfait et puis...

Sylane s'interrompit et je sentis la douleur qui émanait soudain d'elle comme si elle était mienne. Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour qu'elle ait encore si mal plusieurs décennies après ?

- Sylane ? osais-je l'interpeller. Tout va bien ?

Si les vampires avaient pu fondre en larmes, j'avais l'impression qu'elle l'aurait fait. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et reprit.

- Et puis un jour, il est parti pour l'hôpital et n'est pas revenu.

Je clignais des yeux, ahuri par la révélation.

- Comme ça ? Sans explication ?

- Je n'ai trouvé aucun mot d'explication, rien.

J'étais stupéfait. Le Carlisle que je connaissais n'aurait jamais fais ça. Que lui avait-il pris ?

- Qu'as-tu fais alors ?

- J'ai passé des jours et des nuits à le chercher, à l'appeler. J'étais désespérée. Et puis j'ai réalisé que c'était vain, que c'était fini et que je ne le reverrais plus. C'est alors qu'Aro s'est manifesté.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'on n'en avait plus entendu parler de celui-là...

- J'ai reçu un pli, dans lequel il me demandais de bien vouloir me rendre à Volterra, car il voulait me rencontrer. N'étant à ce moment plus sociable et Carlisle m'ayant parlé de sa marotte qui consiste à ajouter à les dons d'autres vampires à sa « collection », je ne tenais pas à en faire partie, d'autant que mon don, découvert cinquante ans plus tôt, était assez dangereux. Alors je suis partie. C'est là qu'ont commencé ce que j'appellais mes « migrations de demi-décennies ». Elles correspondaient en fait à chaque fois que Volturi retrouvait ma trace. Et il y parvenait à chaque fois, alors que j'arpentais l'europe de façon erratique pour tenter de le faire perdre ma piste.

- Il est plutôt du genre tenace quoi, commentais-je.

- Un peu trop à mon goût. Bref, après avoir parcouru la quasi intégralité du vieux continent, j'ai fini par me décider pour les États-Unis.

- Et Forks... devinais-je.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je choisis Forks pour les mêmes raisons que Carlisle et sa famille, sans toutefois me douter une seconde qu'il s'y trouvait également.

- Alors comment l'as-tu retrouvé ?

- Edward fait partie de mes élèves. J'ai déduis.

- Tu lui a demandé les raisons de son départ ?

- Non... Je voulais mais... je lui avais déjà fais assez de mal. J'avais déjà assez gâché sa vie.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, ne pus-je m'empêcher d'intervenir en la prenant délicatement dans mes bras. Il ne pense certainement pas ça, sinon, pourquoi t'aurait-il accueillie dans son clan ?

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me repousse, mais elle me laissa faire, allant même jusqu'à poser la tête sur mon épaule.

- Voilà, tu sais tout de moi désormais.

- Et bien, c'est...

C'était stupide, mais les mots perdaient leur sens... Je vivais un conte fantastique et son héroïne se trouvait dans mes bras.

- Tu dois être sacrément belle en robe d'époque, lançais-je pour la taquiner.

Elle me donna une tape sur le bras et je grimaçais. J'étais bon pour un énième bleu.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en voyant ma tête. J'ai tendance à oublier que tu n'es pas comme nous.

Il y eût un silence.

- Embrasse-moi, dit-elle soudain.

Je m'attendais si peu à cette demande, que je sursautais presque. J'étais bien sûr très tenté d'accepter, mais...

- Tu es sûre ? hésitais-je. Après tout, la dernière fois...

- Il faut que je m'y fasse. Embrasse-moi, Jacob.

Incapable de résister davantage, je me penchais vers elle, une légère crainte chevillée au coeur, puis posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Comme la première fois, ce fut comme si une tornade m'emportait. Les sensations étaient si multiples qu'il était presque impossible de s'attarder sur une seule pour la définir.

Je la sentis approfondir notre baiser et, me fit basculer en arrière, si bien que je me retrouvais allongé sur les coussins du canapé. Telles que les choses étaient parties... ça risquait d'aller loin. Vraiment très loin. Non pas que je n'en avais pas envie, mais je sentais au fond de moi qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à faire face à ce que ça impliquait. Alors, dans un sursaut de volonté, puisée je ne sais où, je la repoussais doucement. Je voulais être bien certain qu'elle était consciente de tout.

- Sylane, attend... Est-ce que... Enfin je veux dire... tu es sûre de toi ? Tu es sûre de pouvoir... résister ?

- Non, Jacob. Je ne suis sûre de rien. Cette expérience est une première dans ma longue existence. Je sais juste que j'ai envie de toi à peu près autant que toi de moi.

C'était vrai. J'avais honte de l'admettre, mais je la voulais. Je la désirais plus que je n'avais jamais désiré n'importe quelle fille. D'ailleurs, même si j'avais voulu le cacher, ma réaction physique au contact de son corps contre le mien m'aurait trahi. C'était d'ailleurs affreusement embarrassant. D'autant plus que nous étions chez les Cullen. Les Cullen ! Je me souvins de leur existence au moment même où j'allais céder à la tentation. Ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire était tout sauf correct envers eux. Une fois encore, je dus jouer les raisonnables, alors que je mourrais d'envie de me laisser aller.

- Sylane, les Cullen... protestais-je faiblement d'une voix rauque de désir difficilement contenu. Nous sommes dans leur salon. Il vaudrait mieux...

- Mmm, fit-elle simplement en reprenant le baiser interrompu par mes hésitations.

Une sirène d'alarme se déclencha alors dans ma tête, du genre « Mayday ! Mayday ! Arrête-là ! Tout de suite ! ». Mais c'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Après tout, je n'étais qu'un adolescent aux hormones en furie, à qui une femme scandaleusement belle faisait des avances impossibles à refuser. Qui me reprocherait de céder ? La réponse était : ma conscience. Elle ne me laissait pas en paix, me répétant en boucle que je me comportais mal vis à vis des Cullen. Il n'y avait qu'une solution pour la faire taire, une solution peu glorieuse : la fuite. Sachant que ça ne lui ferait aucun mal, je repoussais ma compagne de toutes mes forces, me remis debout et, ouvrant la porte, courus hors de la villa.

Hébétée, je regardais Jacob sortir à toute vitesse, me laissant seule et haletante de désir inassouvi. Les choses étaient allées très loin. Nous avions presque atteint le point de non-retour. Mais je ne parvenais pas à m'en sentir coupable. Pourquoi aurais-je eu honte de désirer à ce point celui qui, de toute évidence, m'était destiné ? Je craignais seulement d'avoir été trop vite, de lui avoir fait peur. Il était si jeune... Je me relevais. Comment diable Edward arrivait-il, jour après jour, à résister à son envie de posséder Bella ? Etait-elle aussi dévorante que celle qui me tenaillait concernant Jacob ? Je pouvais supposer que oui et n'en admirais que plus son implacable volonté. C'était terrible à admettre, mais avoir l'amour de l'amérindien ne me suffisait pas. Je le voulais entier : corps, coeur et âme.

Je soupirais, comme j'avais tendance à le faire régulièrement depuis mon arrivée à Forks. Il fallait que j'éclaircisse certains points. Mes démêlés physiques avec mon loup-garou pouvaient attendre. Je rejoignis donc à l'extérieur, les Cullen qui n'avaient pas bougé.

A peine étais-je sortie, que Rosalie fondait sur moi.

- Ce que nous avons vécu est tellement semblable ! s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'émotion, en s'emparant de mes mains gantées. Tu es vraiment ma soeur !

Sur le coup de la surprise, je restais tout d'abord sans réagir. Après tout, jamais depuis mon arrivée, la blonde sculpturale ne m'avait manifesté le moindre intérêt. Partant de là, il ne me fut pas difficile de déduire à quoi et surtout à qui, je devais cette soudaine effusion. Edward...

- Excuse-moi, dit alors ce dernier en se tournant vers moi. (je supposais qu'il avait du entendre mon ressentiment vis à vis de ses indiscrétions) Ils ont insisté pour savoir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Je le fusillais du regard, puis foudroyait de même les autres membres du clan, avant d'ôter mes mains de celles de Rosalie, un peu plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Frustrée, je n'étais pas d'humeur fraternelle. Tentant de contenir la colère que je sentais monter petit à petit, je me tournais vers Alice.

- Es-tu capable de me dire si Aro a définitivement abandonné l'idée de me posséder ? m'enquis-je aussi cordialement que je le pus.

Elle parut étonnée de la requête, mais ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur la réponse à ma question.

- Je ne vois rien dans un avenir proche le concernant, finit-elle par dire.

- Et me concernant ?

- Ton futur n'est pas visible pour moi.

Je la fixais, interloquée.

- Comment ça ?

Ce fut Carlisle qui me répondit.

- Alice ne peut pas voir les loups-garous. Et ton futur étant étroitement lié à celui de Jacob, il lui est impossible de le voir.

Je gromellais. Voilà qui ne m'arrangeait pas.

- Carlisle, il faut que je te parle, déclarais-je ensuite. Seule à seul.

Étonné, il hocha pourtant la tête et nous pénétrâmes ensemble dans la maison.

- Je t'écoute. De quoi s'agit-il ?

La diplomatie n'étant pas mon fort, je décidais d'être cash.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée, il y a un siècle ?

La question, à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, le fit sursauter et il se troubla visiblement.

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela maintenant ? murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Parce que je ne t'ai jamais interrogé, mais que la question est toujours restée en suspend.

Je le vis déglutir. Manifestement, il se demandait comment se sortir de cette situation.

- J'ai le droit de savoir, insistais-je en le fixant dans les yeux.

Stupéfaite, je le vis fuir mon regard. Lui que rien ne semblait jamais pouvoir perturber ou effrayer, n'osait pas me regarder en face. Qu'avait-il donc de si honteux à me révéler qui ne supportât pas un vis à vis ?

- Carlisle ? fis-je, à présent inquiète.

- Quelques temps avant que je ne... parte, plusieurs missives étaient arrivées à la maison, débuta-t-il finalement, qui provenaient toutes du même expéditeur.

- Aro, devinais-je.

Le médecin hocha la tête et poursuivit.

- Il avait appris, j'ignore encore comment, que tu étais née et il insistait pour te rencontrer.

- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ?

- Par égoïsme, répondit-il simplement.

Égoïsme ? Lui ? Impossible. Il était la générosité et l'abnégation incarnées. Attentive, je l'écoutais poursuivre sans l'interrompre.

- Je ne voulais pas te partager. Je voulais que ton existence reste connue de moi seul, avoua-t-il dans une moue piteuse. Alors je t'ai tout caché. Je bondissais pour dissimuler chacune de ses lettres avant que tu ne la voie. Mais ses messages sans réponse agaçaient de plus en plus Aro, je le sentais en les lisant. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on lui résiste et c'était précisément ce que je faisais en refusant obstinément de répondre.

Il fit une pause et je vis la culpabilité ronger ses traits parfaits, comme à l'époque de ma transformation.

- Et puis un jour, il a fini par deviner que j'étais à l'origine de ce silence et il a envoyé un traqueur pour m'éliminer.

Ébahie, je le fixais sans trouver quoi dire, puis finis par souffler :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Le traqueur était un débutant. Je m'en suis débarassé sans mal. Mais j'avais réalisé que Volturi ne renoncerait pas si facilement et que ma présence à tes côtés risquait de te mettre en danger plus qu'autre chose.

Incrédule, je compris alors ce qu'il n'avait pas encore dit : il était parti pour me protéger.

- Alors je me suis résolu à faire ce que mon coeur déchiré m'enjoignait d'éviter. Je suis parti sans un au revoir, pendant que tu étais partie chasser. Je pensais, stupidement, que tu m'oublierais plus facilement s'il n'y avait aucun adieu.

- Oui, c'était stupide, confirmais-je. Comment as-tu pu songer cela un seul instant, Carlisle ? Tu me connaissais mieux que n'importe qui. Tu savais très bien comment je réagirais.

- Oui... Mais je croyais sincèrement agir pour le mieux. Je sais que c'est une piètre excuse à ma lâcheté d'alors mais...

- Où es-tu allé ? l'interrompis-je, avide de ces détails dont j'ignorais tout.

- J'ai mené une existence de nomade pendant longtemps. Je craignais que m'installer quelque part ne me ramène à ce que j'avais perdu en te laissant. J'ai étouffé ma conscience torturée et les cris de mon coeur meurtri sous le travail.

- Sans résultat, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha de nouveau la tête.

- J'avais beau m'acharner, tu hantais mes pensées à chaque minute, à chaque seconde et je souffrais davantage en imaginant ta douleur quotidienne.

Il y eût un silence, puis je lâchais :

- Je n'ai tout d'abord rien compris. Je t'ai attendu, encore et encore, persuadée que tu étais seulement parti chasser plus loin que d'habitude, que tu allais bientôt revenir. Des jours ont passé, puis des semaines et tu étais toujours absent. Alors j'ai compris que tu ne reviendrais pas. J'étais hors de moi. Je t'ai traité de tous les noms dans toutes les langues que je connaissais. Je t'ai maudit. Puis j'ai décidé de partir. Rester dans cette maison où nous avions vécu si heureux m'était insupportable. C'est là que j'ai commencé à voyager. Je me suis d'abord installée à Berlin. Mais Aro avait dû envoyer quelqu'un surveiller mes déplacements, car je trouvais bientôt à mon domicile une lettre de lui qui m'ordonnait presque de me rendre à Volterra pour le rencontrer. Ayant toujours eu horreur de recevoir des ordres, je fis la sourde oreille et déménageais à nouveau, changeant de pays. Ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris dura plusieurs années. Les envoyés d'Aro mettaient beaucoup de temps à me retrouver, mais ils finissaient toujours par retrouver ma trace. En désespoir de cause, après un siècle à arpenter l'Europe entière, j'optais pour l'Amérique. En m'éloignant ainsi de mon continent natal, je pensais naïvement le semer, m'être débarrassée de lui. C'était sous-estimer l'intelligence et l'obstination d'Aro. Il m'a retrouvée ici, à Forks.

Je décidais de passer sous silence les réelles motivation de Volturi me concernant. Cela n'avait rien d'essentiel pour Carlisle. Le silence retomba à la fin de mon récit, s'étalant entre nous comme l'eau sur une surface plane.

- Tu pensais bien faire... mais j'aurais préféré savoir, dis-je. Nous aurions pu affronter Aro ensemble. Nous étions assez fort pour cela et rien n'aurait changé ce qui nous unissait.

- Je sais. Si c'était à recommencer, j'agirais probablement autrement.

Je soupirais.

- Quand et comment as-tu rencontré Esmé ? l'interrgeais-je.

- Que ressens-tu à son sujet ? questionna-t-il, éludant ma question.

Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser partir en digressions. J'avais soif de réponses.

- Raconte-moi. Il sera toujours temps, ensuite, que je te dise le fond de ma pensée.

Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il se décida. Il me raconta la vie d'Esmé et la raison qui l'avait poussé à la transformer.

- Je n'avais au départ aucune intention de te remplacer... D'ailleurs, elle a très bien su discerner en moi la blessure de ton absence, mais elle s'est toujours abstenue de me questionner à ce propos, pour ne pas me blesser.

Voilà qui ne m'étonnait guère de sa part. Esmé était réellement la bonté et la gentillesse personnifiés.

- Voilà, tu sais tout. A toi de répondre à ma question.

A mon tour, je lui racontais ma conversation avec son épouse le jour de la partie de baseball et la déclaration qui en avait résulté.

- Du temps a passé depuis, fit-il doucement lorsque j'eus finis. As-tu déterminé ta place parmi nous ?

J'hésitais à répondre, mais il avait sincèrement l'air inquiet. Je décidais donc de le tranquilliser.

- La considérer comme une mère m'est impossible, fis-je. Trop de choses rentrent en ligne de compte. Mais je pense que la voir comme une soeur, au même titre que les autres, est une possibilité qui n'est pas à écarter.

Ma déclaration amena un grand sourire sur son visage d'ange et je me surpris à penser qu'il lui fallait peu de chose pour être heureux. Carlisle avait toujours été et serait toujours quelqu'un de très simple.

Il y avait maintenant une semaine que j'avais fui Sylane et je n'avais pas encore retrouvé le courage de retourner là-bas et de lui faire face. C'était parfaitement stupide car nous n'avions rien à nous reprocher que tous les couples ne ressentent, mais...

- Jacob, maintenant ça suffit !

La voix mécontente de Quil me tira de mes pensées et je le regardais sans comprendre.

- Depuis ton imprégnation, tu n'as plus que son nom à la bouche et tu ne fais plus que penser à elle ! C'est pénible ! s'expliqua mon ami. Si encore c'était l'une des nôtres, ce serait aussi pénible mais plus supportable, là c'est...

Il s'interrompit, comme s'il ne trouvait plus de mot pour exprimer son agacement. J'avais tendance à oublier que nous étions reliés en permanence et comme aucun d'eux n'avait dit quoi que ce soit...

- Jusque là, on n'a rien dit pour t'épargner, ajouta Embry, mais là trop c'est trop et on est tous d'accord là dessus. Il faut que tu te calme.

- Je suis très calme, rétorquais-je. Je n'y peux rien si elle me manque.

- Alors couche avec elle une bonne fois et fiche-nous la paix avec ta fichue buveuse de sang ! explosa Quil.

Attéré qu'il ait osé ire ça, je le fixais, les yeux écarquillés. Et à en juger par l'expression de autres, eux aussi étaient stupéfaits.

- Qu'est ce que tu... Quil, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? fis-je.

- Oui et je le pense !

- Tu crois vraiment qu'entre elle et moi c'est juste physique ? fis-je, blessé malgré moi par ses insinuations. Je croyais que tu avait compris ce qu'impliquait une imprégnation.

- Je m'en fiche. C'est pas l'important.

- Stop tous les deux, intervint la voix de Sam juste derrière nous.

Nous nous retournâmes en cœur et lui fîmes face.

- Vous vous comportez comme des gamins, reprit-il en s'approchant de nous, avant de s'adresser à moi : Jacob, il faut que tu modère tes pensées, que tu jugule tes pulsions, car elles nous parasitent tous.

Il me faisait la leçon comme à un gosse. Et je n'étais pas certain d'apprécier.

- Quand l'accepterez-vous ? demandais-je soudain. Vampire ou pas, elle est mon âme cœur. Vous devriez tous être heureux pour moi.

J'étais plus que mécontent et ça se voyait.

- Je ferme déjà les yeux sur tes incessantes visites là-bas, fit alors Sam d'un ton dur. Ne force pas ta chance, Jacob.

Je décidais de ne pas réagir et repris.

- Aucun de vous ne réagirait comme ça si elle était Quileute ! accusais-je.

- Mais elle n'est pas des nôtres, opposa tranquillement Embry. C'est l'une des leurs. Elle n'est plus humaine depuis au moins un siècle. Ca limite forcément les rapports.

- Nous nous sommes assez querellés pour ça. Nous avons mieux à faire. Venez.

Sur ses mots, il se transforma et je compris que l'heure de l'entraînement était venu.

Nous nous transformâmes tous et le suivirent dans la forêt.

Epuisés et haletants, toujours sous notre forme lupine, nous venions de nous asseoir pour reprendre des forces, lorsqu'un grognement sauvage attira notre attention juste derrière nous. Nous nous relevâmes d'un seul mouvement et nous mîmes en formation afin de faire face à notre agresseur… qui se révéla être un ours gigantesque… et visiblement furieux. Avions-nous fais un bruit suffisant pour le tirer de son sommeil ? Bah, peu importait pour le coup. Nous observâmes tous la bête s'approcher de nous en continuant à grogner et nous reculâmes dans un bel ensemble. Aucun de nous n'était rassuré. Après tout, ce machin était grosso modo dix fois plus grand que nous et à peu près dix mille fois plus fort. Donc nous n'avions qu'une chance sur dix mille de vaincre, même en nous y mettant à plusieurs. Et là, c'étaient les statistiques optimistes. Les pessimistes nous donnaient tous perdants… et donc morts. Pas engageant… En attendant, l'animal avait vraiment l'air de nous en vouloir. On était tous mal partis…

J'en étais là de mes réflexions, lorsque je vis Sam se jeter sur le fauve pour l'attaquer, tous crocs dehors. Il était fou. En l'attaquant de front, nous n'avions pas la moindre… Je n'achevais même pas ma pensée car je vis soudain Sam faire un vol plané à travers la clairière, une grande trace de griffure sur le ventre et s'assommer proprement sur un arbre. Enragés par la défaite éclair de notre chef, les autres se précipitèrent à leur tour, mais ils n'eurent pas plus de chance. Quand à moi, je préférais rester prudent, même si je devais me faire traiter de lâche ensuite. J'étais peut-être fou, mais pas suicidaire. Or c'est exactement à ça que revenait le fait de s'attaquer à un truc aussi énorme : un suicide.

C'est alors que, surgie de nulle part, une silhouette très reconnaissable fit irruption devant moi. Sylane… Que faisait-elle ici alors qu'elle était sur notre territoire ? Ce qui s'était produit la fois précédente n'avait-il pas été suffisant ?

- **Je** suis le prédateur le plus dangereux du coin, l'entendis-je marmonner. Et je ne vais pas laisser une peluche me contester ça.

Sur ces mots, je la vis bondir à une hauteur ahurissante et pirouetter en l'air comme un héros de film d'arts martiaux.

Du coin de l'œil, je constatais que mes frères, bien que toujours sonnés et blessés, semblaient au moins aussi ébahis que moi, mais ce n'était rien en regard du choc que nous eûmes tous en voyant la suite de la scène.

Sylane, qui semblait si frêle comparé à l'énorme animal, avait atterri sur le cou de l'ours. Celui-ci, furieux de la présence indésirable, se débattit comme un diable, en grognant sauvagement et en donnant des coups de pattes griffues à l'aveuglette, à l'amusement manifeste de sa « cavalière ». Un sourire effrayant aux lèvres, cette dernière enserra le cou de la bête dans l'étau de ses bras et exerça une pression telle, que nous ne tardâmes pas à entendre une succession de craquements, aussi sinistres qu'écœurants.

J'échangeais un regard avec les autres. Nous étions arrivés à la même conclusion : elle lui avait brisé les cervicales, par la seule force de ses bras et aussi facilement q'un enfant casse un brin de paille.

La gigantesque bête vacilla un instant, puis bascula en avant, privée de vie, tandis que Sylane sautait agilement de son dos. Elle se réceptionna comme un fauve et darda sur moi un regard qui avait viré au noir profond. Elle mourrait de soif.

- Recule, Jacob, me recommanda Sam, tendu.

Malgré ma crainte subite, je secouais la tête.

- Elle ne me fera rien, affirmais-je d'une voix qui était tout sauf assurée, en reculant malgré tout instinctivement. Sinon elle l'aurait déjà fait. Et vous ne courrez aucun risque non plus.

De fait, mon âme sœur se désintéressa de nous, pour regarder le cadavre de l'ours.

Morbidement fasciné (je n'avais encore jamais observé un vampire en train de se nourrir), je la vis se pencher et arracher avec les dents un morceau conséquent de peau et de fourrure, puis le recracher plus loin, avant de s'abreuver à la fontaine écarlate qui jaillissait de la carotide tranchée.

Durant les quelques minutes que dura la scène, aucun de nous ne fut en mesure de détacher son regard d'elle. Même pas Sam.

Lorsque ma bien-aimée releva la tête, de l'hémoglobine maculait le pourtour de sa bouche, mais ses yeux avaient repris leur habituelle couleur de brume.

- Je t'ai fais peur, Jacob ? me demanda-t-elle en s'approchant, tout en essuyant le sang d'un revers de main.

Comment lui dire diplomatiquement que voir son âme sœur tuer avec désinvolture une bestiole aussi grande et forte, n'était pas plus rassurant que la voir boire à longs traits le sang de cette même bête ? Il n'y avais pas de moyen et j'optais pour la franchise.

- Oui.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, reprit-elle en adoucissant sa voix, comme pour tenter de me rassurer davantage. Je ne te ferais jamais rien, ni à toi, ni à tes amis. Le sang humain me rend malade.

En me confiant ça devant les autres, elle donnait des armes à Sam. Et je savais qu'elle le savait. Elle lui remettait l'information délibérément. Ce qui, manifestement, n'échappa pas à l'alpha. Sam se redressa et lui fit face. Pendant une poignée de secondes, la vampire et le loup-garou se dévisagèrent sans un mot, parfaitement immobiles et je craignais le pire si ces deux-là en arrivaient à se battre. L'alpha brisa le silence le premier, par des propos qui me stupéfièrent.

- Merci. Si tu n'étais pas intervenue, nous aurions tous été tués, éventrés par cet ours.

Sylane le fixa un instant, suspicieuse, puis, tandis qu'elle croisait les bras, un sourire que je connaissais bien fleurit sur ses lèvres. Un sourire en coin ironique. Gare à la réplique…

- Tiens donc… il n'est pas question de franchissement de limite territoriale cette fois ? Comme c'est surprenant…

Ce sarcasme dans sa voix… J'étais bien content de ne pas en être la cible, mais j'avais pitié de Sam. D'ailleurs, ce dernier devait être conscient de ne pas l'avoir volé, car il ne répliqua pas, adoptant un profil bas.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, qu'il finit par rompre une fois encore.

- Si les tiens sont à ton image, j'avoue m'être trompé à votre sujet. Le clan Cullen possède désormais une dérogation au traité. Vous êtes libres de circuler sur le territoire Quileute.

Ayant dit cela, à notre grande surprise, il lui tendit la main pour sceller le pacte.

Sylane hésita un instant, puis sa main droite gantée vint serrer celle de son ancien antagoniste, faisant grimacer ce dernier de douleur.

- Je transmettrais l'information aux Cullen.

10

Des ennuis en perspective

Sylane nous avait raconté la scène, puis fait part de sa conclusion inespérée. Mais venant d'elle, cela ne me surprenait pas outre mesure. Quand elle le voulait, elle était capable de déplacer des montagnes... au sens propre comme au figuré. Ensuite, elle était partie, sans un regard en arrière. Vivre en permanence avec nous tous lui était difficile. Elle ne se débarrasserait pas aussi facilement de son caractère asocial.

Prétextant des dossiers à étudier, je m'isolais ensuite dans mon bureau. J'avais grand besoin de réfléchir à certaines de mes réactions face à elle. Prenant place derrière mon bureau, je passais mentalement en revue les derniers évènements, qui m'avaient forcé à me trouver très près d'elle et au trouble ressenti à chaque fois. Au trouble et à la culpabilité. Il fallait me rendre à l'évidence : malgré le temps, malgré ma volonté, malgré Esmé et Jacob, Sylane Alris m'attirait toujours. Autant, sinon plus qu'auparavant. Un gémissement de désespoir m'échappa à ce constat. Comment avais-je pu me fourrer dans une telle situation ? Et cela ne risquait pas de s'arranger, puisqu'elle faisait désormais partie du clan. C'était une catastrophe. J'avais l'impression horrible de trahir Esmé, alors que je ne pouvais rien. Je n'étais même pas en mesure de définir s'il s'agissait d'une simple attirance ou si mes sentiments passés étaient toujours intacts. Comment réussirais-je l'exploi de la traiter comme les autres ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. J'avais certes beaucoup de volonté et étais capable de me dominer, mais présumer de mes possibilités serait une grave erreur. J'étais dans une impasse. Et une impasse bien dangereuse.

Déchiré, je compris que j'allais devoir mentir à tous. Il fallait que je garde cet honteux secret enfoui au plus profond de moi, même si j'étais certain qu'il finirait par me ronger de l'intérieur. La seule personne dans la confidence, serait le seul à qui il était impossible de dissimuler quoi que ce soit. Je devais parler à Edward, bien qu'il soit probablement déjà au courant.

Du reste, je n'eus même pas besoin de l'appeller. Mon agitation devait être telle qu'il avait du entendre mes réflexions comme si je les avais criées et mon fils fit son entrée dans la pièce. Il referma derrière lui et me fixa. Je croisais son regard. Il n'était pas accusateur, ni réprobateur. J'y discernais simplement un mélange de compassion et de tristesse.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer la situation, débutais-je.

Il secoua la tête en guise de réponse, puis ajouta :

- Tu es dans un sacré pétrin.

Comme si je ne le savais pas...

- Il est inutile de te dire que jamais Esmé ne doit savoir...

- Évidemment, acquiesça-t-il. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais lui faire de peine. Mais que vas-tu faire ? Elle n'est pas là pour le moment, mais elle va revenir...

- Je sais. Et j'avoue que je n'ai aucune idée sur la façon de me comporter désormais. Je pourrais l'éviter, mais ce serait lâche et elle n'en comprendrait pas la raison.

- Et te défiler n'est pas ton genre.

- Tu n'aurais pas une solution miracle ?

- Hélas non. Et tu m'en vois désolé, parce que je sens combien cette situation te déchire.

- Encore bien plus que tu ne le pense, Edward.

Il y eut un court silence, puis il reprit :

- Je n'aimerais pas être à ta place. Avoir sous le même toit son ancienne et sa nouvelle compagne... C'est un miracle qu'elles ne se haïssent pas.

- Esmé est incapable de haïr qui que ce soit, rétorquais-je.

- Je ne parlais par d'elle, mais de Sylane.

Il avait raison, c'était véritablement un miracle. Et je gageais que seule la douceur angélique de mon adorable Esmé avait pu venir à bout de la détestation première de Sylane.

- Tu parviendras à feindre ? m'interrogea-t-il ensuite.

- Il le faudra bien, répondis-je en grimaçant, avant de soupirer : Je pensais tout cela enfoui à jamais dans le passé...

- Sauf que tu es « humain » si tu me passe l'expression. Et je pense que malgré ton amour pour Esmé, tu n'as jamais pu oublier celle qui fut ta première compagne. Alors, quand elle est réapparue, ton ancienne attirance, tes anciens sentiments, ont inconsciemment refait surface.

Je regardais mon aîné, surpris de cette analyse. D'ordinaire, c'était Jasper, l'expert en émotions. Depuis quand Edward l'était-il devenu lui aussi ? Peu importait. Le principal était qu'il avait certainement vu juste. Ce qui compliquait encore le problème car, si on pouvait lutter contre une simple attirance, il n'était rien que l'on puisse faire contre les sentiments. J'étais dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, acquiesça mon interlocuteur, en écho à mes pensées.

- Et je ne peux pas la chasser de chez nous.

- Cela ne te correspondrait effectivement pas. Et si tu le faisais, les autres t'en voudraient. Ils ont fini par s'attacher à elle.

De nouveau, je soupirais.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi perdu, déclara soudain mon fils. C'est déconcertant.

- Navré de ne pas être le roc inébranlable que vous semblez tous voir en moi...

- Ne dis pas de stupidités. Tu n'es pas un surhomme, Carlisle. Tu es aussi faillible que n'importe qui.

J'eus un sourire désabusé

- Ce n'est pas toujours mon impression, loin s'en faut, dis-je.

- C'est simplement que tu es le pilier central de cette famille et que nous avons tous un peu trop pris l'habitude de compter sur toi en tout temps et toute circonstance. Mais nous savons tous que tu n'es qu'un homme, avec ses faiblesses et que tu es aussi susceptible que nous tous de craquer.

- Ravi de te l'entendre dire.

Mais nous nous étions éloignés du sujet initial.

- L'idéal serait qu'elle parte vivre à la réserve, reprit Edward. Ainsi, tu ne l'aurais plus sans cesse sous les yeux.

- Cela ravirait certainement Jacob, mais je doute que la reconnaissance de Sam pour leur sauvetage irait jusqu'à accepter la présence permanente de Sylane à La Push. Il a déjà fais une grosse concession en acceptant que nous foulions leur sol.

- Exact, admit mon fils. Donc tu n'es pas plus avancé.

- Non. Il ne me reste plus qu'à feindre comme je le disais tout à l'heure. Mais l'idée de mentir aux miens me révulse.

- Je sais. Pourtant si tu souhaite épargner Esmé, tu n'as pas le choix.

Intérieurement déchiré, je baissais la tête. Comment était-il possible d'aimer deux femmes à la fois et de continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était ?

- Je te laisse, dit Edward avec son tact coutumier. Je pense que tu as besoin de rester seul et de méditer tout ça.

Je me contentais de hocher la tête et m'abîmais dans mes pensées.

J'avais décidé de prendre mon courage à deux mains et d'aller moi-même faire des avances à Sylane. Ca paraîtrait certainement présomptueux de la part d'un gamin de seize ans (même si ledit gosse en paraissait bien vingt-cinq), mais je ne pouvais pas hésiter sans fin. Une femme pareille n'attend pas indéfiniment. Même si dans ce cas précis, « indéfiniment » ne serait pas un mot effrayant pour elle puisqu'elle le pouvait et bien qu'elle aussi ait préféré attendre. Après la violence de ce que nous avions ressenti après un simple baiser, il n'était en effet pas idiot de se dire que nos... hum... que le reste serait tout sauf paisible. Quel était le terme adéquat déjà ? Ah oui... « torride ». Je me demandais même se ce mot était assez fort. Mais bon, il ne fallait pas présumer. Après tout, je n'avais abso-facto-lument aucune expérience en la matière, alors qu'elle avait déjà partagé la vie de deux hommes. Des hommes, pas des ados aux hormones déchaînées. Je retins un soupir. Si je partais sur cette base, autant abandonner immédiatement. Je n'avais pas connu cette enflure de baron de machin-chose, mais je connaissais Carlisle Cullen. Et si je me comparais à lui, ladite comparaison serait forcément en ma défaveur. Non, il fallait que j'y aille sûr de moi. Jacob Black, quoi.

Sur le chemin, je me répétais en boucle des mantras idiots destinés à me donner le courage de lui parler, de faire le premier pas. Des trucs du genre « tu es le plus fort ! », « tu as tout pour toi, elle ne peut que succomber », « tu n'as pas à craindre sa réaction, elle le veut autant que toi ». Pourtant, en arrivant aux abords de la villa, je sentis mon courage tout neuf se fissurer et les doutes ressurgir. Peut-être que c'était seulement sur le moment. Peut-être qu'en fait elle ne voulait pas et qu'elle rirait de ma témérité. J'étais presque prêt à m'en retourner, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Edward, Bella accrochée à son bras.

- Elle n'est pas là, Jacob, m'informa-t-il.

Bizarre, j'avais déjà entendu ça quelque part.

- Où est-elle ?

- Chez elle. Elle est repartie il y a trois jours.

- C'est définitif ?

- Non. Juste sa nature qui refait surface de temps en temps.

- Je vois.

En bref, Sylane avait déjà passé trop de temps avec sa nouvelle famille et avait besoin de se retrouver seule. Dans ce cas, devais-je aller la déranger ?

- Je gage qu'elle ne diras rien si tu y va, fit alors Cullen junior, en écho à ses pensées.

Je grognais.

- Tiens-toi hors de ma tête...

- Tu es le second à me le dire, mais je ne peux pas ne rien entendre. Tes doutes sont aussi bruyants que tes fantasmes.

Je me sentis rougir sous ma peau mate et ça m'énerva encore plus.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton opinion, sangs...

Je m'interrompis avant de prononcer le mot en entier. Le qualificatif injurieux était tellement rentré dans mon vocabulaire, qu'il revenait malgré moi. Mais je ne devais pas oublier que s'il concernait Edward Cullen, il s'appliquait aussi à son « père » et à sa famille... sans oublier Sylane.

- Ca suffit tous les deux, intervint alors Bella, mécontente, en se plaçant entre nous. Vous êtes infernaux à la fin. Edward, si tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de lui lancer des piques, ne sort pas le voir. Quant à toi, Jake, j'aimerais bien que tu finisse par bannir ce fichu mot de ton vocabulaire. Vous vous comportez comme des gosses ! Vous êtes des adultes, bon sang !

Je ne répliquais pas, car je venais de réaliser un oubli important.

- Où habite-t-elle ?

Hé oui, c'était bête à dire, mais cette information était la seule à me manquer la concernant, si bien que je devais la demander à quelqu'un que je n'apprécierais sans doute jamais. Il me répondit obligeamment et avec une politesse qui m'horripila. Une fois l'adresse en ma possession, je saluais Bella et filais ventre à terre.

A mi-chemin, les épais nuages noirs massés en chape compacte au dessus de Forks, crevèrent, déversant sur la ville les trombes d'eau qu'ils contenaient. Je fus trempé en un instant, ce qui me fit grogner. J'allais ressembler à une serpillière en arrivant devant elle. Super sexy, méga glamour... Le pied, quoi. Elle allait me rire au nez en voyant apparaître ma mine piteuse derrière la porte. Le pire était que ça ne semblait pas près de se calmer. J'aurais plutôt dis qu'on en avait jusqu'à la fin de la journée, voir au delà. En temps normal, la pluie ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, mais elle avait bien mal choisi son jour pour tomber.

Pourtant, ni la pluie ni la future réaction de Sylane ne m'arrêtèrent, pas plus qu'elles ne me ralentirent. Courant de toute ma vitesse, je marchais vigoureusement dans les flaques d'eau boueuse qui jalonnaient mon chemin, aspergeant copieusement mon pantalon au passage. Mais je m'en moquais. Je ne pensais qu'à Sylane. Et si une fois devant elle, je ne ressemblais à rien, tant pis. J'avai besoin de la voir, besoin d'elle, au point de pratiquement en souffrir physiquement. Et ça en mettant de côté mon désir pour elle, toujours intact.

J'arrivais effectivement devant sa porte en état de serpillière humaine, mais n'hésitais guère plus d'une seconde avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Un mélodieux carillon se fit entendre, à la fois à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur et, un instant plus tard, Sylane ouvrit la porte.

- Jacob... fit-elle en me fixant de son regard troublant.

Contrairement à mes prévisions, elle ne se moqua pas, mais ses yeux semblaient traverser mon enveloppe charnelle jusqu'à mon âme. Voyait-elle au delà de ma piteuse apparence présente ?

- Que fais-tu ici ? questionna-t-elle.

Elle ne demanda pas de quelle façon j'avais obtenu son adresse. Elle devait s'en douter.

- Je voulais te voir, répondis-je d'une voix que j'espérais mâle et assurée.

Sans mot dire, elle s'effaça pour me laisser passer et je pénétrais chez elle pour la première fois. Oubliant mes vêtements détrempés qui gouttaient sur le sol et mes cheveux qui me dégoulinaient dans le cou, je commençais par noter que même pour son intérieur, elle semblait n'apprécier que le noir. Tout était plongé dans les ténèbres, à tel point que je ne distinguais même pas ma main, que je tenais pourtant devant mon visage. Je n'osais donc pas faire un pas, de peur de me prendre les pieds dans quelque chose (meubles, fils électriques...) et de m'étaler (ce qui n'arrangerait pas ma crédibilité d'ado sûr de lui, qui va draguer une bom... une très belle femme). Pour le coup, moi qui aurait voulu un truc un peu romantique, j'étais un peu douché (sans mauvais jeu de mots).

- Jacob, tout va bien ? s'enquit-elle devant mon silence.

Je m'empressais de la rassurer.

- Tout baigne.

- Tu es venu jusqu'ici malgré la pluie. Je suis flattée.

- C'est juste de l'eau, fis-je en haussant les épaules.

- En tout cas, tu ferais mieux de retirer tes vêtements, ou tu va prendre froid.

J'écarquillais les yeux, ahuri. Elle ne suggérait quand même pas... Je savais bien pourquoi j'étais venu, mais quand même...

- Quoi ? fis-je stupidement.

- C'est clair, non ? fit-elle sèchement. Déshabille-toi si tu ne veux pas attraper la mort. Sinon je le fais moi-même.

Heu... ce n'était définitivement pas comme ça que j'avais vu les choses. Je voyais ce moment un peu... non, beaucoup plus romantique, tendre et sensuel. Là, ça ressemblait à une farce. Surtout la menace de fin, qui n'aurait pas dû en être une. Mais comme elle semblait tout à fait sérieuse, je m'exécutais et terminais en boxer devant elle, affreusement embarrassé alors que je venais précisément pour ça. Mais les circonstances...

Un nouveau silence s'installa, pendant lequel je n'osais pas croiser son regard. Je sentais le sien me détailler. Qu'y discernerais-je si je me décidais à la regarder en face dans le rayon de lune qui venait de filtrer à travers les persiennes ? Amusement, dureté, dégoût, admiration, désir ? Honnêtement, je n'en savais plus rien. J'avais toujours envie d'elle, mais là, la situation était vraiment... ridicule. N'avais-je pas rêvé ce qui s'était passé la fois précédente où nous avions failli succomber ? Était-ce vraiment arrivé ? Vu sa réaction présente, je commençais sérieusement à en douter.

Soudain, sans que rien ne le laisse présager, elle me plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, avec une telle force que j'en eu le souffle coupé. Reprenant m respiration comme un noyé qui revient à la vie, je baissais la tête vers elle, plongeant enfin mes yeux dans les siens.

- Sylane ? fis-je, incertain de la façon dont je devais réagir à ce geste.

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Se haussant sur la pointe des pieds (je la dépassais d'une bonne tête), elle alla nicher son visage dans mon cou et inspira fortement. M'étais-je trompé ? Avait-elle envie de...

Oh oui elle avait envie...mais pas de ce que je croyais. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ses yeux étaient devenus rouges et fous. J'identifiais immédiatement le phénomène grâce à une description que m'en avait faite Carlisle et tentais une manœuvre pour lui échapper, pour échapper à sa morsure. Peine perdue. Possédée par la « Bête », elle ne se laissait pas faire. Comment avais-je pu être assez stupide pour lui demander de me mordre ? Puisant dans mes forces, je la repoussais avec l'énergie du désespoir, les mains plaquées sur ses épaules, mais elle s'en empara et me fit adroitement tomber. Tandis que je l'entraînais dans ma chute et luttais contre elle, je pensais avec dérision que la scène était totalement surréaliste : je me trouvais en train de me battre contre celle que j'aimais,pour éviter une morsure qui me viderait de mon sang ou me transformerait en vampire. Un loup-garou vampire... Le truc le plus improbable qui soit. J'avais déjà assez de problèmes avec ma nature lupine, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de cumuler.

- Sylane, arrête ! tentais-je de l'arrêter.

Mais un grondement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge pour toute réponse et je compris qu'il était impossible de la raisonner lorsqu'elle était dans cet état. Je ne voyais pas comment me sortir de là. J'étais mal. Très mal. Je n'avais plus qu'un seul espoir : Edward Cullen.

Ayant de nouveau ressenti l'appel à l'aide de Sylane, je me précipitais jusque chez elle, accompagné d'Emmett.

Le spectacle que j'y trouvais m'attérra : Jacob était étendu sur le sol, presque nu et sans mouvement, même s'il semblait conscient. Agenouillée à son côté, mon ancienne compagne buvait son sang à longs traits gourmands, avec une délectation visible. Il fallait l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne le tue et mon fils le comprit parfaitement. S'élançant vers elle, il la ceintura de toutes ses forces.

- Carlisle, vite ! me dit-il avec effort, tandis qu'elle se débattait violemment pour lui échapper.

La seringue en main, je m'apprêtais à lui injecter le tranquillisant , lorsque Jacob fut pris de terribles convulsions et commença à manifester une grande douleur. Symptômes que je ne connaissais que trop bien : la transformation était en train de s'opérer. Et j'ignorais totalement ce que donnerait la combinaison de ses gênes lupins avec le venin de Sylane.

- Carlisle !

La voix d'Emmett, tendue par l'effort, me rappela à l'ordre. Je devais faire vite. Et surtout choisir entre laisser mon ancienne compagne dans cet état ou laisser Jacob devenir une contradiction vivante.

- Carlisle ! m'interpela de nouveau mon fils.

L'urgence, dans sa voix, me fit comprendre que, si je ne me dépêchais pas, il allait lâcher prise et qu'elle se ruerait de nouveau sur l'indien. Réprimant un soupir, je m'occupais de Sylane, laissant malgré moi Jacob Black à son destin.

Le feu. Un titanesque feu intérieur qui me consumait, semblant brûler tous mes organes et ne me laissant aucun répit. Je ne voyais plus qu'un voile rouge, ne discernais plus ni sons, ni odeurs. N'étant plus conscient de rien d'autre que de cette effroyable douleur, je ne m'appercevais même pas que je hurlais à m'en briser les cordes vocales. J'avais l'impression que mon coeur allait éclater et je voulais mourir. Mourir pour en finir, pour que cette atroce douleur s'arrête. Je sentais mon corps malmené se tordre en tous sens, mais n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur mes mouvements. Ca n'avait pas d'importance. Plus rien n'en avait. Tout ce que je voulais était que ce feu liquide qui coulait dans mes veines se fige, que tout cesse. Définitivement. Je voulais qu'on m'achève. Mais aucun apaisement ne venait.

Etait-ce cela l'enfer ? Y avais-je été envoyé pour expier mes pêchers ? Je l'ignorais mais ça y ressemblait drôlement.


	10. Part 10

Je restais au chevet de Jacob des heures durant, tandis qu'Emmett veillait sur Sylane, inconsciente.

Peu à peu, les violents spasmes qui l'agitaient s'espacèrent, s'estompèrent, puis se turent et ses cris d'agonie cessèrent. Son visage désormais bien plus pâle, était débarrassé de toute crispation. Il était détendu, paisible. Je poussais un soupir. A présent, il était possible de le transporter.

Laissant Emmett s'occuper de mon ancienne compagne, je soulevais sans mal le jeune loup-garou vampire et quittais la maison pour le déposer dans la Mercédès. J'imaginais sans mal les questions auxquelles Edward aurait à répondre dès que nous serions assez près pour qu'il entende nos pensées. Après tout, le cas du Quileute était une première historique.

J'ouvris les yeux en ayant la bouche si pâteuse que j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir bu depuis des jours. Je me redressais et regardais autour de moi, reconnaissant le salon des Cullen. Qu'est ce que je faisais ici ? Mon dernier souvenir réel était Sylane qui se penchait vers moi. Puis une épouvantable douleur qui avait duré un temps infini. Rien d'autre. C'était inquiétant. Pourquoi ne me souvenais-je pas ?

Je vis s'approcher les Cullen au grand complet. Ils faisaient des têtes bizarres, comme si j'étais une grenade dégoupillée prête à exploser.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? fis-je.

- Comment te sens-tu, Jacob ? demanda Carlisle sans répondre à ma question.

- Bien. Mais je crève de soif, répondis-je.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent et je vis l'armoire à glace –quel était son nom déjà ? Ah… Emmett- hocher la tête d'un air entendu.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a à la fin ? fis-je, un peu agacé de leur silence.

- Viens, Jacob, me dit alors le médecin.

Je le suivis devant un miroir et je restais figé en découvrant mon reflet. C'était impossible… Cette peau pâle, ces yeux rouges cernés de noir ne pouvaient pas m'appartenir.

- C'est impossible… fis-je, ébahi.

- Oh si, fit Rosalie avec aigreur. Tu es comme nous maintenant, clébard.

Je manquais m'étrangler.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as été mordu par Sylane, expliqua Carlisle avec un regard de reproche pour sa « fille ». Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de… Son venin t'as transformé.

- Quoi ?

Je devais avoir l'air parfaitement idiot à répéter la même chose, mais l'information était tellement aberrante qu'elle refusait d'arriver jusqu'à mon cerveau.

- Tu es sourd en plus ? reprit la blonde qui refusait de lâcher le morceau.

- Lâche-moi, fis-je, soudain de mauvaise humeur. C'est quoi ce cirque ?

- On vient de te le dire, fit l'arm… Emmett.

- C'est impossible, réfutais-je. Ca ferait de moi…

- Comment expliques-tu ta tête actuelle alors ?

Je réfléchis intensément. Exercice difficile car j'avais l'impression d'avoir la cervelle en bouillie.

- Manque de sommeil.

La « mère », dont j'étais incapable de me souvenir du nom, pouffa à cette hypothèse.

- Essaye encore.

Mais j'avais beau chercher, je ne trouvais rien d'autre comme explication.

- OK, fis-je seulement.

Je rendais les armes. J'étais devenu un vampire. OK. C'était parfaitement dingue, mais soit…

Non en fait il m'était impossible d'accepter que je sois devenu… un buveur de sang. Boire du sang… à cette idée, tout mon être frémissait de dégoût… Enfin non, pour être exact, c'est mon mental qui frémissait de dégoût. En réalité, j'avais soif. Et il n'était pas bien difficile d'imaginer de quoi j'avais besoin pour l'étancher.

- Ca ira, Jacob, tenta de me rassurer Edward qui, comme toujours, avait lu mes pensées.

Je ne protestais même pas. Je n'en étais pas capable.

- Alice, va chercher ce qu'il faut, demanda le médecin à l'extralucide. Dans un gobelet opaque.

Elle hocha la tête et s'en fut.

Un gobelet opaque... pour que je ne vois pas son contenu. Intention très délicate, mais inutile puisque je savais. Elle revint un instant plus tard et plaça dans mes mains le verre dépoli. Malgré moi, je humais l'arôme de l'hémoglobine tiède, comme un connaisseur sent un bon vin avant de le déguster. Je ne me demandais même pas comment elle se l'était procurée. Je ne voulais pas savoir. Je ne voulais rien savoir.

- Vas-y doucement, me conseilla Emmett.

- Les premières gorgées seront sûrement difficiles, me prévint Jasper, mais ensuite tu vas t'y habituer.

J'avais tellement soif, que je ne tins aucun compte des conseils et engloutit une bonne moitié du verre, avant d'avoir envie de vomir.

- Je te l'avais bien dis, professa le blond.

- Mais le clébard n'écoute jamais rien, accusa sa « sœur ».

- Rosalie, ça suffit, fit alors la « mère ».

Un arrière goût métallique assez désagréable s'était installé dans ma bouche, mais comme je mourrais encore de soif, je passais outre et terminais l'épais liquide écarlate… avant d'en demander un second, car ma soif était toujours aussi vivace.

De nouveau, l'extralucide fut envoyée le remplir et je m'en emparais avec une avidité qui m'étonna moi-même. J'aurais dû être parfaitement rebuté, dégoûté, or, ce n'était plus le cas. Je continuais à boire, mais m'interrompit lorsque, sentant les regards toujours fixés sur moi, je demandais sèchement :

- Arrêtez de me regarder comme si j'étais une bombe sur le point de sauter. C'est quoi le problème ?

- Il va falloir que nous te disions certaines choses, me dit Carlisle.

- Ouais, rigola Emmett, tant que t'es dans de bonnes dispositions.

Alors, le médecin m'expliqua tout : la force brute des nouveau-nés, leurs yeux rouges, leur inextinguible soif de sang (humain de préférence), leur violence… J'écoutais en demandant comme tout ça pouvait s'appliquer à moi, parce que je me sentais parfaitement normal. Enfin en dehors du fait que j'avais les yeux d'un lapin russe et que je venais de boire un verre de sang.

C'est alors qu'une voix bien connue se fit entendre derrière nous.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Je sursautais violemment, serrant malgré moi le verre dans ma main… qui, à ma grande surprise, explosa littéralement et envoya hémoglobine et fragments de verre broyé à la ronde sans que personne ne s'en préoccupe.

Wow, il avait parlé de force, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point là. Les autres s'étant tous retournés, je fis de même et je la vis. Sylane. Son regard de brume parcourut l'assemblée, puis tomba sur moi, sur mon visage très pâle sous le hâle naturel de ma peau, sur mes yeux rouges. Je la vis blêmir. Enfin pas exactement puisqu'elle ne le pouvait pas mais, étant donné l'expression qui s'afficha sur son visage de porcelaine, elle l'aurait fait si ça avait été possible.

- Non… murmura-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés, en secouant lentement la tête.

Elle avait seulement soufflé ce mot, mais, dans le silence ambiant, il avait semblé très bruyant.

- Qu'est ce que… qu'ai-je fais ? chuchota-t-elle de même, manifestement rongée de culpabilité.

Personne ne lui avait rien expliqué, mais elle avait comprit seule ce qui s'était produit.

- Pardon, Jacob… fit-elle alors. Je ne voulais pas… C'était… La Bête a… Je suis désolée. Tellement désolée…

J'écarquillais les yeux en l'entendant bafouiller comme ça. Pour un peu elle aurait éclaté en sanglots… Ca me retourna.

- Tu n'y es pour rien… Tu ne « la » contrôle pas… Je ne t'en veux pas…

C'était vrai. Je ne voulais pas être un vampure, mais je ne lui en voulais pas de l'être devenu à cause de sa morsure. J'étais incapable de lui en vouloir. Et puis elle avait l'air tellement… tellement… Je me levais et courus vers elle en fendant la foule des Cullen massés autour de moi, sans me rendre compte que ma vitesse aussi s'était accrue. Je la serrais dans mes bras, oublieux de ma nouvelle force et ne m'en rendis compte que lorsque je l'entendis dire « aïe ».

- Désolé… m'excusais-je en la lâchant. Je ne suis pas encore habitué.

- J'aurais préféré que tu n'aie pas à t'y habituer… répondit-elle. Je ne te cause que des ennuis.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises… la grondais-je.

- Et maintenant, regarde dans quel état tu es…

C'est alors que trois « minuscules détails » émergèrent dans mon esprit : pouvais-je encore me transformer ? Etais-je encore connecté à la meute ? Et si non, comment mes frères allaient-ils prendre ça ? Aïe aïe aïe…

Je tentais alors une transmutation… mais rien. J'essayais encore, mais sans succès. J'eu beau m'acharner pendant plusieurs minutes, rien ne se produisit. J'étais dans de beaux draps…

Mon désarroi dut se lire sur mon visage, car elle s'inquiéta aussitôt.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je… ne peux plus me transformer.

Un silence de plomb retomba sur la pièce.

- Je me doutais que quelque chose de ce genre se produirait, déclara alors Carlisle.

Je le fixais.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi n'en avoir rien dis ?

- Je n'avais aucune certitude, répondit-il. Tu es un cas d'école. Une première historique. Une contradiction vivante.

Génial... Quelle joie...

- Et maintenant je fais quoi ?

Le médecin secoua la tête.

- Je crains bien qu'il n'y ait rien à faire.

De mieux en mieux... Sam allait me tuer...

- C'est plutôt lui qui risque de mourir s'il s'attaque à toi maintenant, rétorqua Edward en écho à mes pensées.

Je ne réagis même pas à son intrusion. J'étais bien trop préoccupé. Comment expliquer ça à mes frères ? A Billy ?

- Tu ne peux pas retourner chez toi, dit de nouveau Edward.

- Il a raison, approuva Carlisle. Ce serait trop dangereux pour ton père. Tu risquerais d'être tenté.

Sous-entendu « tenté de boire son sang ». Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça...

- Tu dois rester ici, Jacob. De cette façon, nous pourrons tous veiller sur toi.

Sous-entendu « veiller à ce que tu ne fasse pas de bêtises » quoi... Être sous la surveillance constante des Cullen... Mon rêve...

- D'ici quelques jours, nous t'apprendrons à chasser les animaux dont tu devras te nourrir, me dit Alice.

Ah oui, j'avais oublié ça. Ils étaient tous « végétariens ». Heureusement pour les habitants de Forks.

- Ca a quel goût ? m'entendis-je demander.

- Tu as déjà goûté du tofu ? demanda l'extralucide en retour.

Je hochais la tête. Ca n'avait pratiquement aucun goût et niveau texture, c'était loin d'être l'extase.

- Et bien c'est à peu près ça. Le sang animal a les pratiquement les mêmes propriétés nutritives que celui des humains, mais il est bien plus fade.

Je grimaçais. Du tofu liquide... Charmante perspective.

- Donc, ce que j'ai bu était...

- Du sang humain, oui, fit la « mère », dont le prénom (Esmé) venait de me revenir.

- J'avais fais des réserves de poches de sang à l'hôpital, pour Bella, expliqua Carlisle.

Ouf, je préférais ça. Avide de savoir, je poursuivis le feu nourri de mes questions.

- Mais pourquoi m'en avoir donné si je dois changer de régime sous peu ? N'aurait-il pas été plus simple de m'en donner directement ?

- Non, décréta le médecin, catégorique. Les nouveau-nés doivent vivre leurs premières heures avec du sang humain, car c'est le seul qui puisse véritablement étancher leur soif totalement et avec rapidité.

- Ah...

- Tu ne dois d'ailleurs plus avoir soif, non ? m'interrogea Alice.

Je n'y avais pas fait attention, avec tout ce qui s'était produit depuis, mais maintenant qu'elle m'y faisait penser, c'était effectivement le cas.

N'ayant plus entendu la voix de Sylane depuis un moment, je me tournais vers elle... mais elle n'était plus là.

- Où est Sylane ? demandais-je, surpris.

Mais la mine étonnée des Cullen me fit comprendre qu'ils n'en savaient rien, qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqué sa disparition.

Craignant soudain une catastrophe, je me ruais à l'étage et la cherchais dans toutes les pièces. En vain.

- Elle est partie ! m'exclamais-je en dévalant les escaliers.

L'air chagrin de Carlisle, me fit comprendre qu'il soupçonnait quelque chose.

- Carlisle, tu sais quelque chose ? fis-je, me décidant à le tutoyer.

- Disons que je la connais assez pour savoir que...

- Que ? le pressais-je, au supplice.

- Les Volturi, dit soudain la voix d'Alice.

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers elle.

- Hein ? fis-je bêtement.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle est partie pour Volterra, malgré ce qu'Aro lui a fait ? fit le blondinet, incrédule.

- Oui... Elle est en route pour l'aéroport.

- Il faut l'en empêcher ! m'exclamais-je alors. Si elle y va... Non, pas à cause de moi !

- Elle y va justement parce qu'elle est la cause de ton nouvel état, m'expliqua alors Carlisle avec douceur. Comme je le craignais, elle est rongée par la culpabilité. C'est la première fois qu'elle transforme quelqu'un, qui ne l'a pas choisi et qui, de plus est, est son âme-soeur. C'est une situation très difficile à gérer. Et je parle en connaissance de cause.

- Mais c'est idiot ! Il faut l'arrêter !

Je les regardais tour à tour, attendant une réaction qui signalerait le départ collectif pour l'aéroport... mais aucun ne fit mine de bouger. Ils baissaient tous les bras ! Ca me mis hors de moi.

- Je croyais que vous teniez au moins un peu à elle ! Mais vous la laissez partir sans rien faire ! m'écriais-je, accusateur.

- Nous tenons tous beaucoup à elle, dit alors Esmé, mais Sylane n'est tenue de rester avec nous par aucune obligation. Elle est maîtresse de sa vie. Et si elle a choisi de partir, de quel droit nous y opposerions-nous ?

Alors là, les bras m'en tombaient. J'en restais bouche bée, la fixant comme si c'était la reine des idiotes, puis je me repris.

- Moi je n'ai aucune intention de la perdre. Je l'aime et je vais la chercher.

Ayant lâché cette bombe, je me précipitais hors de la villa avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de m'arrêter.

Mais je ne pus pas aller plus loin que quelques mètres. Là, devant moi et mes yeux rouge sang, se tenaient des loups. Sam et mes frères. Ils savaient.

J'étais coupé de la meute (je venais seulement de m'en rendre compte), mais je n'avais aucun mal à deviner leur pensée commune, à discerner l'accusation de trahison derrière leur colère sourde.

- Sam... commençais-je.

Comme pour mieux me faire sentir sa façon de penser, l'alpha se transforma et me fit face, sans rien dire. C'était presque pire que s'il avait hurlé. Je lisais le mot « traître » dans ses yeux posés sur mon nouvel état, aussi sûrement que s'il l'avait prononcé. Le silence s'éternisa, me paraissant des siècles, avant qu'il se décide à parler.

- Tu l'aimais donc au point de nous trahir pour rejoindre leur camp...

Oh là... Il croyait que... Non, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire fausse route.

- Je n'ai pas choisi, me défendis-je, tout en ayant conscience d'accuser implicitement celle que j'aimais.

- Permet-moi d'en douter, dit alors Sam, impitoyable. Aucun de nous n'a oublié que tu lui avais déjà demandé de te mordre.

Arg… Ça, j'aurais du me douter que ça allait se retourner contre moi, étant donné qu'ils avaient tous eu accès à mes souvenirs.

- Visiblement, elle a fini par accéder à ta requête… reprit-il. Tu n'es plus des nôtres, Jacob. Tu n'es plus rien et nous allons tous t'oublier, comme si tu n'avais jamais fais partie de la meute.

Ses mots s'enfoncèrent dans mon cœur comme autant de couteaux. J'avais beau m'être préparé à leur réprobation, voir à leur haine… ces paroles étaient pires encore. Je perdais ma famille pour un fait dans lequel je n'étais pour rien.

- Si tu ne me crois pas, fis-je d'une voix douloureuse, la croirais-tu si elle te le disait elle-même ? Tu as choisi de lui accorder ta confiance…

- J'ai manifestement eu tort…

- Non. Et au fond de toi, tu le sais. Sylane n'a pas menti. Elle ne mentirait pas.

Un silence s'en suivi mais j'étais si concentré sur mon interlocuteur, que je ne remarquais pas que les Cullen étaient sortis à ma suite et observaient la scène.

- Il a raison, déclara alors Carlisle, me faisant sursauter. Il n'a pas choisi, mais Sylane non plus. C'est malgré elle qu'elle l'a mordu et transformé. Elle s'en est aperçue et s'est sentie tellement coupable qu'elle est partie.

Sam hocha la tête.

- Partie ?

- Oui, partie.

Je fixais la réaction de mon vis à vis, que je devinais partagé entre l'envie de dire « bon débarras », de dire que c'était stupide de se sauver pour échapper au poids de sa culpabilité et celle de me dire d'aller la chercher.

- Alors pourquoi l'avoir laissée partir ?

Il croyait que je l'avais fais exprès ? Il était dingue ou quoi ?

- Sam, je l'aime. Je ne l'aurais pas laissée partir. Elle s'est esquivée pendant que je posais des questions sur mon nouvel état. Quand je suis sorti et que je vous ai vu, nous venions juste de nous apercevoir de sa disparition. De plus, tu es très mal placé pour les leçons de morale, ajoutais-je durement.

- Quoi ?

- Il me semble que c'est à cause de toi qu'Emily et défigurée.

Ce rappel le suffoqua et je m'engouffrais dans la brèche sans lui laisser reprendre contenance.

- Tu ne voulais pas, Sylane non plus. Vous n'êtes ni l'un ni l'autre responsables d'un état de fait malheureux. Ca vous fait un point commun.

Je me tus, lui lui laissant le temps de digérer tout ça. Je le vis pâlir, puis se colorer, pour revenir à la normale.

- Tu as raison, finit-il par admettre. Je ne peux pas la blâmer pour quelque chose de similaire à ce que j'ai fais. Et tu n'es pas plus responsable qu'Emily. Je doute, en effet, que tu aie souhaité ce qui t'arrive. Néanmoins...

Il fit une pause et son regard se posa sur les Cullen, silencieux et immobiles derrière moi.

- Néanmoins, reprit-il, il ne nous est plus possible de te considérer comme l'un des nôtres, puisque tu n'es plus connecté à la meute et ne peux plus te transformer.

Ca, en effet, je l'avais compris, mais je préférais ce discours au précédent.

Sam se tut et, malgré l'odeur que nous devions dégager pour son odorat de loup, s'approcha de Carlisle. Son regard planté dans les yeux dorés du médecin, il resta coi, avant de reprendre la parole.

- Prenez soin de Jacob. Il est encore très jeune, tant en qualité de loup, que de... (il hésita, signe que le mot avait du mal à passer) vampire.

La recommandation fit sourire le chef du clan. Quand à moi, j'étais abasourdi qu'il dise une chose pareille, pour penser à protester. Puis, sans attendre, il se détourna, reprit sa forme lupine et disparut dans la forêt avec les autres.

Une nuit. La première que je passais dans mon nouvel état. La première d'une infinité où je ne dormirais pas.

Il s'était passé tellement de choses depuis mon réveil, que je devais faire le point. Assis seul sous le porche de la villa, baigné par la lumière de la lune, je laissais mes pensées vagabonder.

Malgré mon envie de partir à la poursuite de Sylane, je m'étais laissé convaincre de ne rien faire, d'attendre. Carlisle m'avait assuré que la suivre ne servirait à rien, que si elle avait décidé de partir, rien ni personne ne pourrait la retenir ou la faire changer d'avis. Il devait avoir raison. Après tout, il était celui qui la connaissait le mieux. Alors j'étais resté. Mais l'imaginer en compagnie de cet Aro qu'elle avait toujours fui, de ce vampire qui lui affligé le traitement qu'elle m'avait décrit... Pourquoi avait-elle choisi cette solution ? Quitte à partir... C'était incompréhensible. D'autant que là-bas, elle serait obligée de... changer de régime alimentaire. Et puis elle me manquait, alors j'avais émis l'idée d'aller voir Billy pour me changer les idées. Mais ils m'avaient tous fait comprendre que ce n'était plus possible, car c'était bien trop risqué pour lui. J'étais un nouveau-né et ne serais pas capable de contrôler ma soif en présence d'un humain, même s'il s'agissait de mon propre père.

Cette transformation involontaire provoquait une cassure définitive avec ma vie précédente. Genre « on efface tout et on recommence ». Sauf qu'il ne m'était pas possible de rayer de mes souvenirs tout ce qui avait constitué ma vie d'humain : mon père, mes amis, le lycée, les sorties, la vie à la réserve... Plus encore qu'être devenu ce que je détestais tant, c'était ça le plus difficile, le plus douloureux à accepter : que nous soyons tous vivants, mais que tout contact me soit à jamais interdit parce que 1) au mieux personne ne comprendrait/ne croirait cette histoire de dingue, au pire ils auraient peur et me fuiraient 2) même si ça ne se produisait pas, attiré par leur odeur et mu par la soif inextinguible des nouveau-nés, je risquais de les tuer.

Je soupirais lourdement et m'absorbais dans l'observation de mon décor. Depuis ma transformation, il me semblait que tous mes sens avaient gagné en acuité de façon exponentielle : je voyais chaque minuscule détail de ce qui m'entourait et ce à une distance énorme ; je sentais et étais capable de différencier la moindre odeur…

C'est alors qu'une substance au goût légèrement amer envahit ma bouche et je compris. Pour le moment, les deux gobelets de sang que j'avais avalés me suffisaient, mais j'étais conscient que l'effet serait de courte durée, car j'en avais absorbé trop peu pour être réellement rassasié. Je décroisais donc les jambes et me remis debout avec des gestes fluides et gracieux que je n'avais pas avant, puis entrais de nouveau dans la maison. Je n'avais pas envie de m'habituer au sang humain étant donné ce que Carlisle et Sylane m'avaient dit des effets, mais je savais aussi que je ne tiendrais pas plus de quelques heures avec ce que j'avais ingéré. Il allait falloir que j'apprenne à « chasser » en express.

11

Être ou ne pas être un vampire

Un mois, trois semaines, cinq jours et une poignée de minutes. C'était la durée écoulée depuis que j'étais un sang-froid. Le temps passait lentement lorsqu'on avait l'éternité pour le voir

Après avoir goûté le sang humain subtilisé par Carlisle à l'hôpital, il m'avait fallu avouer qu'Alice avait raison : celui des animaux était nourrissant, mais bien moins. Il était de plus beaucoup plus fade. Comme un plat que le cuisinier aurait oublié d'assaisonner. Pourtant, j'avais fini par m'y habituer, autant qu'il était possible de s'y accoutumer dans un si court laps de temps.

Chaque fois que je sortais pour une raison ou une autre, l'un des Cullen m'accompagnait. Ils ne me laissaient jamais sans surveillance, ce qui était un peu pénible, mais dont je ne pouvais les blâmer étant donné ce que je savais des nouveau-nés. Pourtant, je ne me sentais pas plein de cette violence caractéristique que Carlisle m'avait décrite. Hormis ce que je « mangeais » désormais et mes iris rouges, j'étais toujours ce bon vieux Jacob Black. Rien n'avait changé dans mon comportement.

Assis sur le canapé du salon, je tenais un livre ouvert dont, tout à mes pensées, je ne voyais pas vraiment les pages, quand une douleur fulgurante dans les bras me le fit lâcher. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de me demander ce qui se passait, une autre la remplaça dans une autre partie de mon corps, puis une autre encore. Malgré moi, je poussais un cri de souffrance qui alerta ma famille d'adoption.

- Jacob ? fit Carlisle, manifestement inquiet, en se précipitant près de moi, tandis que je me tordais de douleur sur le sol.

Je connaissais ça. Cette impression que chacun de mes os se disloquait et brûlait de l'intérieur m'était familière. Terrassé par la souffrance, je ne pus continuer à penser. Mon cerveau déconnecta tout et je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

Je rouvris les yeux un moment plus tard, tenaillé par une sérieuse envie... de pizza. Étant donné mon régime alimentaire de ces dernières semaines, c'était plus que curieux, mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas outre mesure.

- Comment te sens-tu, Ja...

Le médecin ne termina pas sa phrase et je me demandais pourquoi il me fixait soudain avec l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de voir un fantôme.

- Quoi ? m'enquis-je sans le moindre tact.

- Jacob, ta peau, tes yeux... fit-il seulement.

Je fronçais les sourcils et me levais pour aller jusqu'au miroir, avec l'impression confuse que mes mouvements avaient perdu leur récente fluidité et leur grâce. J'observais alors mon reflet... et écarquillais les yeux. Ma peau blafarde avait retrouvé le hâle prononcé qui était le sien avant ma transformation. Quand à mes iris, ils n'étaient plus rouge sang, mais n'avaient pas non plus retrouvé leur ancienne couleur noire. Ils étaient devenus dorés. De ce même doré qui caractérisait ceux des Cullen. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

- Carlisle, qu'est ce que... ça signifie, l'interrogeais-je finalement.

- Je n'en suis pas très sûr, répondit le médecin, pensif, en me fixant avec attention.

Je pouvais sentir les regards des autres Cullen sur moi, mais en l'occurence, je m'en fichais pas mal. Je voulais seulement une explication ration... -OK, pas rationnelle. C'était un mot qui ne pouvait pas s'appliquer à ma vie- une explication à ce qui se passait.

- Essaye de te tranformer, me suggéra le médecin.

Il était dingue. Je lui avais pourtant dis que je ne pouvais plus. Avait-il si peu de mémoire ?

- Sa mémoire est parfaite, fit Edward en écho à mes pensées. Si Carlisle te demande d'essayer, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison. Tu devrais le savoir.

Hum, pas faux. J'inspirais et enclenchais le processus... qui, cette fois, alla jusqu'à son terme. A quatre pattes poilues, je fixais l'assemblée de mes yeux de loup, incapable de comprendre par quel miracle j'avais récupéré mon pouvoir. Soudain, les pensées de la meute me parvinrent, en vrac et je poussais un gémissement en m'aplatissant sur le sol, le museau entre les pattes. Cette histoire était de plus en plus dingue...

Ne voulant rien avoir à expliquer à mes frères alors que j'en étais de toute façon incapable, je repris forme humaine. Nu. Hum, j'avais temporairement oublié ce problème qui se posait à chaque transformation. Comprenant ma détresse, Esmé se hâta d'aller chercher de quoi me couvrir et je m'empressais d'enfiler la chemise qu'elle me descendit. Et qui, bien que je sois de nouveau moi, ne sentait pas plus que quand j'étais vampire. Il y avait de quoi tourner dingue.

- Carlisle ? fis-je. Une explication ?

J'espérais vraiment qu'il en avait une. Il était la seule personne capable de me la fournir. Et j'avais besoin de comprendre.

- Je pense que tes gênes de loup sont responsables, déclara-t-il après un instant de réflexion qui me parut très long. Au départ, le poison de Sylane a été le plus puissant, réussissant à les occulter au point que tu aies perdu tes capacités de transformation. Mais le loup est génétiquement en toi. C'est une partie de toi que rien ne peut annihiler. Ca a pris un mois, mais ces gênes ont repris le dessus et ont neutralisé les effets du poison.

OK. L'explication était plausible. Logique, même. Cela dit, ça ne résolvait pas tous les mystères.

- Si je suis redevenu humain –et c'est forcément le cas puisque j'ai envie de pizza depuis mon réveil- pourquoi mes yeux…

- A mon sens, c'est parce que tu as passé un mois dans la peau de l'un des nôtres. Après tout, ce qui t'es arrivé n'est pas rien. Et comme tu t'es nourri de la même façon que nous, ton corps en a gardé l'empreinte de cette façon.

- Alors, ils vont rester de cette couleur ? m'enquis-je.

Non que je trouvais ça laid ou dérangeant. Ca faisait juste bizarre.

- Je l'ignore, répondit-il honnêtement.

L'avoir entendu mentionner Sylane me refit penser à elle. Où pouvait-elle bien être en ce moment ?

- Juste devant la maison, dit alors Edward sans que quiconque comprenne de quoi il s'agissait.

- De quoi tu parle ? l'interrogea alors Emmett, décidément aussi diplomate que moi.

- Sylane, expliqua patiemment son frère. Jacob se demandait où elle était, alors je répond : juste devant la maison.

A peine eût-il terminé son explication, que je me ruais à l'extérieur, trop heureux de la savoir revenue. J'avais tellement craint qu'elle ne revienne jamais !

Pourtant, je m'immobilisais à un mètre d'elle. Celle que j'aimais, mon âme sœur, ma moitié… était méconnaissable.

La première chose qui me frappa était sa maigreur. Elle était déjà très mince avant son départ, mais là, elle était… quasi squelettique. De larges cernes noirs lui mangeaient le visage, comme pour un humain qui n'aurait pas dormi depuis une semaine… sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Il devait y avoir une autre explication. Mais ce que j'aperçus immédiatement, ce fut la couleur de ses yeux. Ils étaient noirs, pourtant elle ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir se nourrir. En fait, elle ne donnait aucune impression. On aurait dit… je ne sais pas… mais elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

- Sylane… fis-je d'une voix que je n'espérais pas trop brisée par l'émotion.

- Jacob… souffla-t-elle, si bas que j'eu du mal à l'entendre.

Elle semblait si faible qu'elle allait sûrement s'effondrer… à moins qu'un coup de vent ne se charge de la faire chuter. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge et mon cœur se serra en la voyant comme ça, elle dont je me souvenais de la force, du courage, du cynisme… Tout cela semblait si loin de ce qu'elle était à présent.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ? lui demandais-je.

Mais elle ne répondit pas, car ses jambes venaient de se dérober sous elle. Carlisle s'était précipité vers elle pour la soutenir.

Cette fois, j'étais vraiment inquiet, mais comme elle ne semblait pas capable de parler réellement, ce fut Jasper qui m'expliqua.

- Elle n'a pas du boire depuis son départ. Elle souffre de l'équivalent de votre inanition. Ce qui explique son apparence et sa faiblesse.

Pas bu depuis… un mois ? J'écarquillais les yeux, ébahi. Mais elle était folle ! Pourquoi avait-elle fait une chose pareille ?

- Il faut qu'elle se nourrisse, reprit-il, mais elle est incapable de chasser même un lapin. Il va falloir que nous nous en chargions pour elle et que nous lui apportions le sang dont elle a besoin pour reprendre des forces. Mais cela va prendre des jours.

Des jours à la voir si faible, si malade… Car, malade, elle l'était, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

- Elle ne pourra s'expliquer que lorsqu'elle aura reprit suffisamment de forces.

J'étais faible. Très faible. Bien trop à mon goût, mais je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi. A mon arrivée devant la villa, j'avais seulement eu la force d'écouter les déductions –parfaitement justes- de Jasper sur mon état, avant de m'effondrer comme une poupée de chiffon dans les bras de Carlisle, qui s'était précipité. Le tout devant le regard ébahi et douloureux de Jacob. Regard qui, d'ailleurs, n'était plus rouge sang, mais doré, comme celui des Cullen.

Etendue sur le canapé du salon, je promenais un regard que je savais vide de toute expression sur la pièce. Je sentais le regard de Jacob qui ne me quittait pas, porteur de dizaines de questions auxquelles j'étais pour le moment incapable de répondre et j'en avais certainement autant à lui poser, sans pouvoir le faire. Parler m'était déjà très difficile, alors il valait mieux que je m'abstienne le temps de recouvrer un semblant de force. Et pour ça il fallait que je me nourrisse. Or j'étais dans l'incapacité de chasser. J'avais horreur de ça, mais il avait donc fallu que je laisse Edward, Carlisle et Emmett se charger de chasser pour moi. Je me sentais impuissante. J'**étais** impuissante. Je ne le supportais pas. J'en aurais serré les poings de rage si j'avais pu… mais ce n'était pas encore le cas et ne le serait pas avant plusieurs jours, le temps que mon organisme réapprenne ce que boire signifie.

Le silence régnait et j'entendais seulement le son de la respiration de mon âme sœur. Comment pouvait-il respirer, alors qu'il était censé être l'un des nôtres ? Je ne comprenais pas comment c'était possible puisque la dernière fois que je l'avais vu… j'abandonnais ces réflexions. Je n'étais pas en état même si je répugnais à me l'avouer.

Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de faire ça ? Ca équivalait à un suicide, sauf que je ne pouvais pas mourir. La culpabilité pouvait vraiment faire faire n'importe quoi…

Incapable de lever le bras pour boire, j'avais dû me laisser nourrir, tantôt par Carlisle qui, sans me parler, me regardait avec une compassion désespérée –ce qui m'agaçait au plus haut point sans que je puisse réellement manifester mon mécontentement ; tantôt par Rosalie, qui semblait s'être prise d'une inexplicable affection pour moi ; tantôt par Jacob, qui avait lourdement insisté alors que nous savions tous combien la vue et l'odeur du sang le dégoûtaient.

Il fallut presque une semaine pour que je sois en état de boire seule et trois jours de plus pour que je réussisse à parler de nouveau. Ce n'était pas la grande forme, mais je me sentais bien mieux, aussi me levais-je tant bien que mal.

J'avais à peine fais quelques pas, que Carlisle déboula comme une fusée.

- Sylane ! Tu dois rester allongée ! me gourmanda-t-il comme une enfant. Tu es loin d'être remise !

- Je suis assez âgée pour juger de ce que je dois faire ou non, répliquais-je très sèchement.

C'était mal le remercier de ses soins et de son inquiétude mais, pour moi qui étais si indépendante, être à ce point entourée et choyée était insupportable. Je m'étais laissée faire jusqu'ici, parce que je n'avais physiquement pas assez récupéré, mais cela suffisait et ils devaient le comprendre. Tous.

- Aurais-je entendu la voix douce et aimable de notre grande sœur ? se moqua Emmett en apparaissant à son tour dans le salon.

Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à supporter ses sarcasmes.

- La ferme ! aboyais-je vulgairement de mon ton le plus revêche (celui qui décourageait aussitôt de poursuivre sur sa lancée).

- Que se passe-t-il ? questionna à son tour Esmé, qui venait d'entrer.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase de ma mauvaise humeur.

- Mais bon sang, on n'est donc jamais tranquille dans cette fichue villa ?! explosais-je en français, sans me soucier de qui pouvait me comprendre ou non. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre que j'ai besoin d'être seule ?!

Mon exclamation avait coupé la parole à Carlisle qui s'apprêtait à répondre à son épouse et le cri, ainsi que le changement de langue, acheva d'ameuter le reste de la maisonnée.

Malheureusement pour moi, il fallait bien davantage qu'une phrase acerbe pour faire taire mon infatigable « petit » frère.

- Ouuuuh, Louise-Marjorie s'énerve, attention, fit-il, sarcastique.

Entendre prononcer mon vieux prénom, surtout sur ce ton, me fit sortir de mes gonds et je me ruais sur lui. J'étais consciente que c'était précisément ce qu'il voulait en me provoquant de la sorte, mais ce rappel de ma vie passée était de trop. Je ne le supportais pas.

Malgré notre évidente différence de gabarit, je le renversais aidée de mon élan et nous tombâmes sur le sol du salon, sous le regard ahuri des autres. Nous avions commencé à échanger une collection conséquente de coups divers et variés, lorsque Rosalie se décida à réagir.

- Emmett ça suffit ! Laisse Sylane tranquille ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Mais son compagnon semblait attendre cette confrontation avec moi depuis trop longtemps pour l'écouter et nous poursuivîmes un moment encore, avant que Carlisle ne nous sépare.

L'affrontement n'avait pas duré plus de deux minutes mais, si nous avions été humains, ce court laps de temps aurait suffit à ce que nous soyons, au mieux couverts de bleus, au pire que nous ayons des côtes fêlées ou brisées.

- Emmett, tu es pire qu'un enfant ! l'accusa Rosalie, en colère.

- Ca va, ya pas mort d'homme, rigola mon colosse de frère. Regarde la, elle est échevelée, c'est tout. Relax, Rose.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Emmett était vraiment le flegme incarné. S'en était parfaitement horripilant.

- Non, intervint Carlisle, mais je te rappelle que Sylane se remet tout juste d'un très long jeûne.

Il eût la bonne grâce de paraître embarrassé et j'en profitais pour lui asséner un dernier coup, en plein sur le plexus solaire.

La surprise, alliée à la force que j'y avais mis, le cloua sur place quelques secondes.

- Ca cest pour l'utilisation de ce stupide prénom, grondais-je entre mes dents.

- Bon, dites... fit une voix derrière nous.

Nous nous retournâmes dans un ensemble parfait et mes yeux croisèrent le regard doré de Jacob, réveillant mes questions.

- Si vous avez fini de vous taper dessus, reprit-il en s'approchant, ce serait bien qu'on ait enfin l'explication de tout ça.

Ces derniers mots s'adressaient à moi. Je savais que je ne pouvais plus retarder mon récit. Le moment était venu.

- Je suppose qu'Alice vous a révélé que mon intention était d'aller trouver les Volturi, fis-je en regardant cette dernière.

Comme elle hochait la tête en guise d'assentiment, je poursuivis.

- C'était en effet mon projet. Mais arrivée en Italie, j'ai finalement renoncé. Aller vivre avec eux, signifiait boire uniquement du sang humain et vivre continuellement avec la Bête. Je ne m'en sentais pas le courage. Mais je ne voulais pas revenir non plus après ce que j'avais fais à Jacob...

- C'était totalement idiot ! s'exclama alors celui-ci. Tu n'étais...

Je ne le laissais pas poursuivre et, en fronçant les sourcils, j'enchaînais comme si je n'avais pas été interrompue.

- Craignant que les Volturi n'aient eu vent de ma présence, je me dissimulais dans un souterrain que j'avais repéré. Je savais que je n'y trouverais aucun animal dont je pourrais boire le sang, mais ça me semblait un bien faible prix à payer pour expier.

Un murmure parcourut l'assistance, mais nul ne me coupa la parole. Je croisais seulement le regard compréhensif de Carlisle.

- J'y suis restée presque trois semaines, sans bouger ni sortir. J'avais si soif, qu'il me semblait qu'un feu était en permanence allumé dans ma gorge. Et sentir, de temp à autre, l'arôme des humains qui passaient à proximité, n'arrangeait pas les choses, bien au contraire, puisque je devais lutter contre moi-même et contre la Bête.

- C'est du masochisme, commenta de nouveau Jacob.

Je le fusillais du regard et continuais.

- Mais il n'y avait pas que la soif qui était insupportable. Une semaine après mon départ d'ici, j'ai constaté que je me sentais... incomplète. Comme si une part de moi-même était restée là. Ce qui était le cas.

En prononçant ces mots, je regardais mon âme sœur, avec un regard qui avait perdu sa sécheresse de l'instant précédent.

- Je me suis interrogée de nombreuses heures pour tenter de comprendre ce qui expliquait ce phénomène. Il a rapidement fallu me rendre à l'évidence... (je regardais alors Jacob et achevais en m'adressant à lui seul) Tu me manquais. Étrangement, je ne suis entière que lorsque tu es près de moi. Et il ne peut y avoir qu'une raison à ça...

Je le vis retenir son souffle, suspendu à mes lèvres, attendant des paroles que j'avais du mal à prononcer car elles n'avaient plus franchi mes lèvres depuis un siècle. Depuis Carlisle.

Le silence s'éternisa tandis que je cherchais en moi le courage de dire les mots. Mais c'était si difficile... Après l'abandon du médecin, j'étais certaine de ne plus jamais réussir à éprouver quoi que ce soit. Il m'avait fallu me faire à l'idée qu'un très jeune homme, presque un enfant, avait changé cela.

- Je t'...

Je m'interrompis. Je n'y arrivais pas. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la foule qui nous observait. Cela faisait juste bien trop longtemps. Ca ne pouvait pas venir si facilement. Je secouais la tête en le fixant, l'air de dire « désolée, je ne peux pas le dire ». heureusement, il avait compris et me vint en aide d'une façon à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

- Moi aussi, Sylane. Et pourtant, j'ai eu du mal à me l'avouer vu ce que tu es et ce que je suis. Mais c'est vrai.

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres en l'entendant. Léger car, depuis longtemps, je ne savais plus sourire réellement.

Derrière l'indien, je vis le sourire ravi de mon ancien compagnon. A croire qu'il n'attendait que cette nouvelle.

**12**

**Il est de retour**

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Mon regard venait de se poser sur Alice, qui s'était soudain figée, le regard dans le vague.

N'ayant jamais été témoin de l'une de ses visions, je l'observais sans comprendre.

- Que vois-tu ? lui demanda Jasper, tendu.

Un silence suivit sa question. A présent, neuf paires d'yeux étaient fixés sur elle, attendant l'annonce d'une catastrophe imminente.

- Aro, répondit-elle après un long moment, d'une voix lointaine qui ne semblait pas être la sienne.

A ce nom honni, je sursautais presque et l'observais avec davantage d'attention.

- Malgré les précautions que Sylane a prises pour se cacher, il a quand même appris sa venue. Il n'a pas renoncé. Il la veut toujours et il va venir la reprendre.

Je serrais les dents. C'était hors de question. Cette fois, je ne le suivrais pas. Il devait comprendre que, tout Volturi, tout Ancien qu'il était, il ne pouvait pas toujours tout obtenir. Aucun chantage ne m'obligerait à...

Je fus coupée dans mes résolutions, par la voix d'Alice, qui ajoutait :

- Il sera accompagné de... Lucius.

Ce nom m'évoqua aussitôt un visage angélique, encadré de magnifiques cheveux bruns mi-longs ; de superbes yeux noisette et un sourire irrésistible. Le don de Lucius me revint en mémoire. Il était efficace. Très efficace. Et à eux deux, ils formaient un tandem hautement dangereux. Malheureusement... je n'avais pas encore récupéré toutes mes forces et je savais que je ne sortirais pas vainqueur d'un affrontement avec eux. Si je me confrontais à eux maintenant, sans être en pleine possession de toutes mes capacités, ils m'auraient. Il y avait forcément une autre solution...

- Nous allons nous opposer à eux, décréta alors Edward, en écho à mes pensées en consultant son père du regard.

- Il a raison, l'approuva ce dernier. Tu ne sera pas seule face à eux.

Je secouais la tête.

- Non, je ne peux pas vous demander...

- Tu ne nous demande rien, me coupa alors Esmé d'un ton tendre mais ferme. Tu fais partie de la famille, Sylane. Et nous protégeons notre famille.

- Je serais là moi aussi, déclara alors Jacob, dont, pour le coup, j'avais presque oublié la présence.

- Hors de question, fis-je, catégorique. Je refuse que tu t'expose.

- Hé, tu n'as aucun moyen de m'en empêcher. Cet enfoiré essaye de me piquer ma gonz... hum... de t'enlever à moi, se reprit-il, alors ne me demande pas de rester les bras croisés et d'attendre que ça se passe.

- Et Jacob fait également partie de la famille à présent, ajouta Carlisle pour river le clou.

J'ouvris la bouche, puis la refermais et finis par marmonner dans ma langue maternelle, qu'ils étaient tous timbrés.

- On dirait qu'on a gagné une bataille ! rigola alors Emmett.

- Comment ça ? l'interrogea son père.

- On a réussi à clouer le bec à Sylane !

La plaisanterie provoqua un éclat de rire général, qui dissipa toute tension.

C'était vrai. Je faisais partie de la famille. Mais c'était pour cette raison que je ne voulais pas les mêler à ça. Cela étant, comme l'avait souligné mon âme sœur, je n'avais aucun moyen de les empêcher de me venir en aide.

Je l'avais laissée partir, mais, en réalité, j'étais incapable de faire une croix sur elle. Ses yeux couleur de brume me hantaient inexplicablement. Elle m'obsédait au point que je n'arrivais à m'intéresser à rien d'autre et que je rendais tout le monde fou à force d'en parler.

- Elle est presque tombée dans tes bras une fois, me fit remarquer Lucius, qui se trouvait non loin. Cela peut se reproduire.

Mais je n'en étais pas aussi certain que lui.

- Justement, objectais-je. C'est parce que cela a déjà failli se produire une fois, qu'elle se méfiera. De plus, ils la protégeront tous.

- Aie confiance, en toi et en moi, m'enjoignit-il d'une voix assurée.

Il avait raison. Je n'avais aucune raison de craindre le moindre échec. Après tout, j'étais presque arrivé à mes fins la fois précédente et, sans l'intervention de dernière minute des Cullen, Sylane Alris serait déjà mienne. Il était dommage que je n'ai pas su plus tôt qu'elle se trouvait si proche de moi. Il aurait alors été aisé de la convaincre de se joindre à nous, puisqu'elle semblait être venue pour cela au départ. J'ignorais ce qui l'avait fait reculer au dernier moment, mais, comme je ne m'étais pas caché que c'était elle que je voulais, j'espérais que ce n'était pas la perspective de se retrouver avec moi.

Sulpicia n'avait fait aucun commentaire à propos de ce désir évident que j'avais, d'une autre qu'elle. Comme à son habitude, elle était restée silencieuse et de marbre. Parfois, cela m'agaçait, mais je devais bien avouer qu'en l'occurence, sa totale indifférence m'arrangeait particulièrement. Elle m'ôtait ainsi tout soupçon de culpabilité qui aurait éventuellement pu apparaître aux tréfonds de moi. Ainsi, tacitement « absout » par ma compagne, j'allais pouvoir me consacrer à la traque de l'objet de ma convoitise.

En repartant pour les États-Unis, je n'avais pas plus de plan que la dernière fois. En échafauder un se serait révélé une perte de temps, Puisqu'Edward l'aurait immédiatement éventé. J'avais seulement confiance dans le don de persuasion de Lucius. Et puis, il me fallait bien avouer qu'il était d'une beauté exceptionnelle, même pour l'un des nôtres. L'expérience m'avait maintes fois prouvé, qu'un visage avenant suffisait bien souvent à vaincre sans bataille les plus récalcitrantes des femmes. Je ne doutais pas que les femelles du clan Cullen succomberaient également, même si elles étaient en couple depuis des décennies. Et lorsqu'elles seraient sous son charme, il pourrait leur faire faire ce qu'il voudrait -ou, en l'occurrence, ce que je voudrais. Présenter un front commun à leurs mâles pour empêcher Sylane de les rejoindre, par exemple. Jamais les inoffensifs Cullen ne prendraient le risque de blesser leurs compagnes en tentant de la récupérer par la force. Leur sens de la famille et de l'éthique, transmis par le pacifique Carlisle, était bien trop élevé. Et, malgré ce qui s'était produit à la précédente tentative, il n'était pas si aisé de briser le pouvoir du don de Lucius.

Bien sûr, on m'avait rapporté le ridicule entichement de Sylane pour un loup, mais un adolescent n'était pas bien à craindre, surtout s'il était isolé et surtout pour nous. Il ne représenterait pas un problème. Se débarrasser de lui serait un jeu d'enfant.

POV Jacob

Alice avait mis toute la maison en bran-le-bas de combat dès qu'elle avait vu arriver Volturi. D'après elle, il ne s'agissait plus que de minutes avant qu'il ne rapplique.

Je me frottais les mains. J'allais enfin rencontrer cette ordure qui avait fait tant de mal à ma bien-aimée Sylane et si l'occasion m'en était donnée...

- Tu ne fera aucune sottise du genre, Jacob, m'avertit sèchement Edward. La situation est assez difficile et compliquée, pour que les chiens ne nous causent pas d'ennuis supplémentaires.

La répartie fusa alors, coupante et glaciale.

- Je te saurais gré de ménager tes épithètes lorsque tu t'adresse à lui, lâcha Sylane.

Étonné par la formulation plus que par son intervention, je la fixais. Depuis que je la connaissais, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle s'exprimait dans des termes aussi... désuets. Comme à son époque.

J'adressais seulement une grimace ironique à mon détracteur, genre « laisse tomber, minable »... qui m'envoya en retour un regard qui voulait dire « elle ne te protègera pas toujours. et ce jour-là, nous réglerons nos comptes ». Je le fixais style « j'y compte bien » et notre querelle muette s'arrêta, car Jasper tentait de nous organiser en semblant de groupe coordonné. Il avait l'air de s'y connaître en bastons, le blondinet. Tant mieux. Au moins, le combat ressemblerait à quelque chose de construit. Je me surpris à rire intérieurement. Vu notre préparation, j'avais l'impression qu'on allait au moins refaire une petite bataille de Waterloo. Mais en fait, étant donné qu'on défiait quand même leur grand manitou, ça devait être un peu ça.

Mon regard dériva de Jasper, sur Carlisle. Le pacifique Carlisle, qui avait tellement horreur de la violence. J'avais beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer en combattant, prenant part à une guerre miniature. Je supposais qu'il prenait sur lui pour cela et ne l'en admirais que plus.

Je fus tiré de mes réflexions, par l'arrivée, face à nous, de deux hommes. Enfin, deux vampires si j'en jugeais par leurs prunelles rouge sang. Je fixais le plus âgé des deux. C'était ça le puissant Aro Volturi ? Mince, je m'attendais à plus impressionnant.

Je me trouvais à la droite de Sylane, au milieu des Cullen placés en ligne. A ma droite, se trouvaient Edward, Bella (que nous n'avions pas réussi à dissuader de s'en mêler), Carlisle et Esmé (que j'avais également le plus grand mal à imaginer en combattante étant donné sa gentillesse). A la gauche de ma bien-aimée, avaient pris place Rosalie et Emmett, ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper. Tous prêts à bondir à la moindre alerte.

- Une telle foule pour nous accueillir, fit Aro d'une voix onctueuse qui me donna envie de vomir. N'est ce pas quelque peu ostentatoire ?

- Nous savons parfaitement pourquoi tu es là, répliqua fermement Carlisle. E t personne ne te laissera faire car, s'en prendre à l'un de nous, c'est s'en prendre à toute la famille.

- Mais nous ne voulons de mal à personne, intervint alors celui qui l'accompagnait. Est-ce un mal que souhaiter avoir à son côté une personne chère à notre coeur ?

- Ne nous prend pas pour des idiots, rétorqua alors Emmett. On sait très bien qu'Aro n'aime que le pouvoir.

Je pensais que Volturi allait réagir à l'accusation, mais il n'en fit rien.

- Qu'en pensez-vous, gentes dames ? continua la deuxième type en regardant les femmes.

Alors, quelque part dans ma tête, le mot « danger » clignota comme un néon géant. J'avais le pressentiment que ce mec était dangereux et la suite ne me détrompa pas : à l'exception de Bella, elles hochèrent toutes la tête, provoquant les exclamations ébahies et horrifiées de leurs compagnon (moi inclus).

- Sylane, tu sais que ta place est parmi nous, au côté d'Aro, poursuivit le type de sa voix hypnotique, comme s'il n'entendait rien. Tu sais que tu seras plus appréciée à Volterra que tu ne le seras jamais ici. Aro peut t'apporter tout ce dont tu rêve et qu'aucun de tes amis ne pourras jamais t'offrir. Une place t'attend près depuis longtemps. Viens, ajouta-t-il en tendant la main vers elle.

Il était gonflé ce type ! Il ne croyait quand même pas qu'elle allait... Je m'interompis en voyant Sylane se détourner de nous et avancer vers eux.

Réalisant ce qui se passait, je tentais de la retenir en l'attrappant par le bras de toutes mes forces. Mais je n'étais plus un vampire nouveau-né à la force herculéenne et elle m'échappa sans que j'y puisse rien.

- Sylane, non ! m'écriais-je pitoyablement, en espérant que ma voix briserait l'emprise de celle du vampire.

En vain. Prévoyant certainement notre réaction, le type s'adressa aux filles.

- Vous n'allez pas les laisser nous attaquer, n'est-ce pas, gentes dames ?

A peine eût-il prononcé ces mots, qu'Alice, Esmé et Rosalie quittèrent nos rangs à leur tour et vinrent se placer en bouclier devant le trio que constituaient maintenant Volturi, le mec malsain et ma Sylane, dont le regard vide, à l'instar de celui de ses soeurs, n'indiquait que trop qu'elle était envoûtée.

Nous étions mal. Très mal. Comment, en effet, pourrions-nous attaquer pour récupérer Sylane, si les femmes du clan (ces femmes que j'avais appris à apprécier en les côtoyant jour et nuit pendant un mois) faisaient barrage ? Je surpris alors entre les hommes de la famille, un regard de connivence qui n'augurait rien de bon puis, ahuri, les vis tous fondre sur le quintette. Ils étaient fous !

Heureusement, la soudaineté de la manœuvre joua en faveur des Cullen. Manifestement, le dangereux duo ne s'attendait pas à ce que leurs vis à vis attaquent. Ils devaient compter sur les indissolubles liens familiaux unissant les membres du clan adverse.

La scène qui suivit fut presque insoutenable à regarder : la frêle Alice se retrouva aux prises avec l'imposant Emmett, Blondie à lutter contre Carlisle, tandis que Jasper repoussait les assauts d'Esmé en tentant de ne pas lui faire de mal.

Quand à moi, malgré mon envie d'intervenir, j'essayais d'empêcher Bella d'aller leur prêter main forte, ou du moins, ce qu'elle imaginait comme étant main forte, mais qui ne pourrait que les gêner.

Profitant de la confusion, Edward se précipita vers Volturi. Je savais qu'il savait ne pas être de taille face à l'Ancien, plusieurs fois millénaire, mais devinais sans mal ce qu'il cherchait à faire. En effet, constatant que son maître était attaqué, le type bizarre s'en mêla, cherchant à séparer les belligérants. J'y vis le but véritable de la manœuvrer : tout le monde était occupé. J'avais le champ libre pour accéder à Sylane.

Malheureusement, c'était oublier un peu vite le don d'Aro. A peine eût-il touché Edward, qu'il sut quel était notre plan et, tandis que je me précipitais pour, la tirer par le bras en usant de toute ma force, il ordonna à son âme damnée :

- Lucius, arrête l'enfant ! Il ne doit pas partir avec elle ! Elle est mienne !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le dénommé Lucius abandonna son maître, pour foncer vers nous. Je devais faire vite. Lui et son maître ne possédaient aucun talent offensif, je le savais. Ils devaient compter sur ce qu'ils considéraient comme la faiblesse des Cullen et s'étaient montrés trop sûrs d'eux, négligeant de se faire accompagner d'un des leurs à même de les protéger. Du coup, ils n'avaient pour eux que leur force et leur vitesse de vampires, rien d'autre. Ce qui nous donnait un certain avantage. Surtout que j'étais extrêmement rapide moi aussi.

Toujours sous le coup du sortilège généré par la voix du plus jeune des deux, ma bien-aimée me suivit comme un automate et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander à quel moment elle et ses soeurs reprendraient leur libre-arbitre. Si je n'avais pas été aussi difficilement impressionnable, j'aurais trouvé cette situation effrayante.

Comprenant qu'elle était, pour le moment, incapable d'utiliser ses facultés, je me transformais et me glissais sous ses jambes pour la prendre sur mon dos et l'emmener au loin avant que Lucius ne nous atteigne. Le plus simple étant la réserve, car je savais que Sam ne m'en voudrais pas de ma décision.

- Tu as raison, Jacob ! Cours ! me cria Edward comme je m'élançais à pleine vitesse.

En quelques instants, la scène surréaliste se trouvait derrière nous et je m'efforçais de ne pas penser à son issue. Une seule chose comptait pour le moment : mettre Sylane hors de danger.

POV Carlisle

Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Jacob, sous sa forme de loup, emmener Sylane et le dénommé Lucius lui emboîter le pas de toute sa vitesse. Je compris alors que, l'auteur du « sortilège » au loin, nos compagnes redeviendraient rapidement elles-mêmes.

Je poursuivis donc ma lutte contre Rosalie encore quelques minutes, avant qu'elle ne s'immobilise. Elles se figèrent d'ailleurs toutes en même temps et posèrent sur nous un regard égaré. L'influence néfaste avait cessé.

- Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea alors mon adorable Esmé, toujours face à Jasper.

Celui-ci ne cacha pas son soulagement de ne plus être forcé de se battre contre sa mère et je compris immédiatement qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir des dernières minutes. Je supposais donc qu'il en allait de même pour mes filles et entrepris de leur résumer la situation.

A la fin de mon récit, la consternation se peignit sur leurs traits.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa mon épouse auprès de Jasper. Je ne...

- Je sais, la coupa doucement ce denier. Tu n'y es pour rien. Ce n'est pas toi la fautive...

Tandis qu'elle hochait la tête et cherchait refuge dans mes bras, je tournais la tête vers Aro, qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu es prêt à faire pour t'approprier une femme qui ne veut pas de toi ? lui dis-je. Ton plan est forcément voué à l'échec. Et quand bien même cela fonctionnerait, pense-tu que contraindre Sylane par ce genre d'artifice, la forcerait à rester près de toi ? Tu serais forcé de l'envoûter pour l'éternité, d'user indéfiniment du don de ton comparse, si tu voulais la garder. Tu sais qu'elle n'est pas de celles qui se laissent brider autrement que par ce type de subterfuge.

Comme il demeurait silencieux, ses prunelles rouge sang fixées sur l'endroit ou Lucius avait disparu, Edward ajouta :

- Si ton Lucius entre sur le territoire des chiens, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Ils ont éliminé Laurent, ils tueront également ton âme damnée et tu seras seul. Rends-toi à l'évidence, Aro, tu as perdu.

- Les loups l'apprécient et la défendront comme si elle était des leurs, ajouta Emmett. Comme nous-mêmes défendons les membres de notre famille.

- Tu peux tenter de lutter contre le destin, mais tu n'y parviendras pas plus que si tu tentais d'empêcher une tempête, renchérit Jasper.

- Jacob est l'âme soeur de Sylane, dit à son tour Esmé. Tu ne peux rien contre cela malgré ta maturité et ta puissance.

Je souris en constatant que nous présentions front commun, même au niveau de notre réflexion. Comme si nous étions les parties distinctes d'une même entité. Plus nous traversions d'épreuves, plus le lien qui nous unissait se renforçait, devenant indestructible au fil du temps.

POV Jacob

Au moment où je partais en courant, j'entendis le vampire italien faire de même et je me réjouis intérieurement à l'idée de la super bagarre que nous allions avoir... et de l'opportunité de trucider un autre buveur de sang que Laurent.

Étant donné notre vélocité respective, nous arrivâmes rapidement à La Push et l'imbécile nous y suivit sans se douter une seconde qu'il allait y perdre la vie. Dès mon arrivée, je contactais mes frères de meute, qui se précipitèrent.

_Jacob, que se passe-t-il ?_ me demanda Sam mentalement..

_Sylane était en danger. Je l'ai amenée ici pour la protéger_, répondis-je de même.

_D'après ce que j'ai vu, elle est capable de se protéger seule_, objecta encore l'Alpha sur le même mode.

_Pas cette fois. C'est une longue histoire_, dis-je de la même façon.

_Qui la poursuit ?_ interrogea alors Jared.

_Un italien._

_Un autre vampire ?_ demanda Quil.

_Évidemment, quoi d'autre ?_

_Ils se pourchassent entre eux maintenant ? _fit Paul. _Marrant._

_Paul..._ le réprimanda Sam, avant de me demander : _Il est seul ?_

_Son maître est resté avec les Cullen._

_Son maître ?_ releva Embry. _Ca sonne bizarrement à notre époque._

_Ouais mais je l'ai entendu l'appeller comme ça._

_Peut-on supposer que les Cullen vont régler son compte à l'autre ?_

_Non. Il ne faut pas y compter. Cet Aro est un vieil ami de Carlisle, lequel refusera de l'attaquer._

_Drôle d'ami,_ remarqua Seth.

_Vous connaissez l'état d'esprit de Carlisle maintenant. Vous savez qu'il a horreur de la violence et qu'il n'aime pas se battre._

_Bon, occupons-nous de celui qui est sur notre territoire,_ décida Sam. _Tu nous raconteras les détails ensuite._

A notre grande déception, la bagarre tourna court. Comme je le savais déjà, Lucius n'avait pour lui que sa force et sa vitesse vampirique. Son don, qu'il tenta d'utiliser sur nous, était, à ma satisfaction, demeuré sans effet. Il se défendit un bon moment, usant de ses poings avec dextérité, mais nous étions nombreux et avions de sacrées mâchoires dont il ne pouvait ni se prévaloir, ni se prémunir. Il tomba après un dernier assaut commun et ce fut Paul, le plus sanguin d'entre nous, qui se chargea, avec une délectation visible qui m'écoeura, de l'étêter.

Tournant la tête vers Sylane, je remarquais alors qu'elle « revenait à elle » et je m'empressais de redevenir humain pour l'approcher.

- Sylane, tout va bien ? m'enquis-je, inquiet.

- Un peu étourdie, disons. Que s'est-il passé ?

Comprenant qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir, je lui narrais tout, ce qui renseigna également mes frères.

- Il faut que j'y retourne maintenant que Lucius n'est plus, dit-elle.

- Ca ne servirait à rien, tu sais, objectais-je.

- Mais il reste Aro...

- Et tu sais aussi bien que moi -et même mieux-, que Carlisle refusera que tu tente quoi que ce soit contre lui, même s'il est responsable de tout.

- De plus, tu n'as rien à craindre pour les Cullen. Je suis persuadé qu'ils vont tous très bien, renchérit Sam, retransformé lui aussi.

Elle eût une moue dubitative, mais n'ajouta rien.

- Cela étant, il est plus sage pour toi de rester à La Push pour le moment, dis-je, tant que nous ignorons si le buveur de sang italien a renoncé ou non.

- Et comment comptez-vous le vérifier ? s'enquit-elle.

- D'une façon très simple, répondit Sam avant de crier : Seth, je sais que tu es là ! Arrive ici !

Normal qu'il appelle le môme étant donné son amitié illogique avec Edward. Le jeune Clearwater devait effectivement se trouver tout près car il arriva dans la minute.

- Oui ?

- Va voir les Cullen et reviens nous dire s'ils sont seuls ou non.

- J'y cours, fit-il en se précipitant.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Sylane tournait en rond et commençait à me donner un sérieux tournis.

- L'italien est parti, déclara-t-il en arrivant devant nous. Carlisle a réussi à le convaincre que ses tentatives pour obtenir Sylane étaient vouées à l'échec.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Il a réussi ? fit-elle, incrédule.

Seth hocha la tête.

- Mais ça n'a pas été sans mal apparemment. Il a dû faire preuve de beaucoup de persuasion.

- Voilà qui ne m'étonne guère de sa part. Donc, Aro a abandonné la partie ? Je suis tranquille ?

- Apparemment.

J'aurais voulu dire quelque chose à Seth. Je n'en eus pas l'occasion. Ma bien-aimée avait fondu sur moi pour m'embrasser et j'oubliais instantanément tout ce qui n'était pas elle. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait, que le contact dur et glacé de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous étions comme le feu et la glace... sauf que c'était le feu qui nous consumait tous les deux. Les autres durent le comprendre, car ils s'esquivèrent rapidement.

Elle me fit tomber à la renverse, mais je ne sentis ni le choc d'avoir heurté le sol en chutant de toute ma hauteur, ni celui de son corps à la dureté minéral sur le mien.

Et soudain, un truc totalement dingue –enfin encore plus dingue qu'un loup-garou épris d'une vampire- se produisit. Un truc tellement hallucinant, que je ne l'aurais pas cru si je ne l'avais pas vu moi-même : ma magnifique Sylane, si ardente, se métamorphosa. En l'espace de quelques secondes, c'était une splendide louve au soyeux pelage fauve, qui se penchait vers moi.

Ebahi, je la fixais sans comprendre, avec un air parfaitement idiot. J'avais envie de hurler. De hurler un mot. Non, pas un mot, un prénom. Le seul qui soit logique à cet instant, le seul dont le possesseur serait peut-être à même d'expliquer ce nouveau prodige. Carlisle !

Je fus interrompu dans mon ahurissement, par la voix de ma compagne lupine qui résonna dans ma tête.

_Oh hé ! Un peu moins de bruit ! On ne s'entend plus penser_, fit-elle, mécontente. _Tu pourrais au moins te concentrer sur moi. C'est vexant._

Je sursautais mentalement.

_Sylane, tu… tu n'as rien remarqué ?_

_De quoi parles-tu ?_

_Regarde tes mains._

Elle pencha sa belle tête fine et leva une patte.

Je la sentis tressaillir violemment, pendant que son cri de surprise mental m'étourdissait presque.

_Aie pitié de moi. Calmes-toi_, lui dis-je.

_Qu'est ce que c'est que cette mauvaise blague ?_

_J'ai bien l'impression que ce n'en est pas une_, rétorquais-je. _D'un seul coup, tu t'es transformée en louve. Absolument renversante –dans tous les sens du terme- mais en louve._

_C'est impossible ! _s'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée.

_Pas plus que moi en vampire_, objectais-je. _Même si j'avoue que là, ça me paraît totalement incompréhensible. Il faut aller voir Carlisle._

_Dans cet état ?!_ s'effara-t-elle.

_Précisément. Attend._

Je me transformais à mon tour, ce que je n'avais encore jamais fais devant elle et qu la surprit.

_Comment fais-tu ça ?_

_C'est génétique. Viens_, fis-je ne me mettant à courir vers la villa des Cullen.

POV Carlisle

Je sortis de la maison à la demande d'Edward, qui avait refusé de m'en expliquer la raison. Je vis alors arriver un loup bien familier, accompagner d'un autre qui ne l'était pas du tout.

- Un nouveau dans la meute, Jacob ? demandais-je.

Il laissa échapper un petit jappement, qui devait être un rire et regarda Edward, attendant qu'il traduise ses pensées en mots.

- Le second loup est une louve, me révéla mon fils.

- Une louve ? m'étonnais-je. Qui donc ?

- Sylane.

Un silence glacé retomba et je me tournais vers lui avec une lenteur extrême, les yeux écarquillés.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- La louve est Sylane, répéta Edward, tandis que la louve s'agitait.

- Mais c'est…

- Elle s'est transformée sans crier gare, au moment où ils allaient… (il s'interrompit et reprit autrement) Ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprennent ce qui se passe et ils aimeraient une explication, si toutefois tu peux la leur fournir.

Je le regardais encore un moment, puis tournais les yeux, cherchant à discerner dans le splendide animal qui accompagnait Jacob, des similitudes avec mon ancienne compagne, tout en essayant de me remettre suffisamment de ma stupéfaction pour commencer à réfléchir.

- Jacob, peux-tu… te retransformer, s'il te plait ? Il sera plus simple de comprendre la situation si je n'ai pas la retranscription par Edward.

Le loup regarda sa compagne, qui hocha vaguement la tête dans un geste tout à fait typique de Sylane et il redevint lui même en un instant.

- Bien, maintenant, explique-moi avec précision les circonstances qui ont précédé sa transformation.

Embarrassé, l'Indien passa une main derrière son crâne en rougissant.

- C'est une obligation ? Edward a bien résumé, tu sais.

Il avait l'air si gêné, que j'eu pitié de lui.

- Non en effet, c'est inutile, le rassurais-je avant d'observer de nouveau la louve qui ne cessait d'aller et venir nerveusement.

J'étais si préoccupé, que je n'avais même pas pris garde à ce que le reste de la famille nous avait rejoints.

Le silence s'éternisa, puis je me lançais :

- Je pense que tout viens de la morsure de Sylane. Si son venin, resté dans ton corps, a pu te transformer, il est probable que ton sang l'a… contaminée en quelque sorte.

Il sembla encaisser le choc, puis objecta :

- Mais ça fait plusieurs semaines. Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Il devait falloir un événement déclencheur.

- Quel activateur ?

- Dans ce cas et d'après tes dires, il s'agit du désir physique.

- Merde… l'entendis-je murmurer.

- Sylane veut savoir comment redevenir elle-même, intervint alors Edward.

Jacob ricanna.

- Tes traductions laissent toujours à désirer, on dirait « Ed », se moqua-t-il. Elle a dit « Comment virer cette saleté d'apparence ? »

- Le sens est le même, fit Edward en haussant les épaules.

- Et bien, dis-je à mon ancienne compagne, étant donné l'unicité de la situation, j'en suis réduit aux supputations, mais je pense qu'il suffirait tout simplement que tu te calme. A tous niveaux.

Un grondement sourd monta alors de la gorge de la louve, qui finit tout de même par s'asseoir sur son arrière-train.

Soudain, Jacob et Edward semblèrent vouloir la prévenir de quelque chose… mais trop tard. Sylane avait repris sa forme. Totalement nue.

Très gêné, je détournais la tête, tandis qu'Emmett s'exclamait :

- Une grande sœur vampire et loup-garou ! Géant ! On s'ennuie jamais avec toi !

- Emmett, la ferme ! aboya la concernée en retour, sans paraître embarrassée de sa tenue. Ca n'a rien de génial.

- Tu verras, quand tu seras habituée, tu apprécieras, lui dit l'Indien.

- J'espère bien ne pas avoir à m'y habituer, gromella-t-elle en en enfilant la robe qu'Esmé avait couru chercher et lui tendait.

- Tu n'auras peut-être pas le choix, ne pus-je m'empêcher d'objecter.

Aussitôt, tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi et je me hâtais d'expliquer.

- Encore une fois, je n'ai aucune certitude puisqu'aucun cas de ce genre n'existe parmi les nôtres, mais à mon sens, Jacob a pu évacuer ton venin, parce qu'il est un loup, génétiquement parlant ; à la différence de toi qui n'es pas génétiquement vampire. Et comme, techniquement, tu n'es pas vivante, ton corps n'a pas éliminé la « toxine » secrétée par le sang de Jacob que tu as ingéré et cela a créé ce phénomène. Tu va peut-être devoir vivre avec cette nouvelle faculté. Et apprendre à la contrôler.


	11. part 11

11

Être ou ne pas être un vampire

Un mois, trois semaines, cinq jours et une poignée de minutes. C'était la durée écoulée depuis que j'étais un sang-froid. Le temps passait lentement lorsqu'on avait l'éternité pour le voir

Après avoir goûté le sang humain subtilisé par Carlisle à l'hôpital, il m'avait fallu avouer qu'Alice avait raison : celui des animaux était nourrissant, mais bien moins. Il était de plus beaucoup plus fade. Comme un plat que le cuisinier aurait oublié d'assaisonner. Pourtant, j'avais fini par m'y habituer, autant qu'il était possible de s'y accoutumer dans un si court laps de temps.

Chaque fois que je sortais pour une raison ou une autre, l'un des Cullen m'accompagnait. Ils ne me laissaient jamais sans surveillance, ce qui était un peu pénible, mais dont je ne pouvais les blâmer étant donné ce que je savais des nouveau-nés. Pourtant, je ne me sentais pas plein de cette violence caractéristique que Carlisle m'avait décrite. Hormis ce que je « mangeais » désormais et mes iris rouges, j'étais toujours ce bon vieux Jacob Black. Rien n'avait changé dans mon comportement.

Assis sur le canapé du salon, je tenais un livre ouvert dont, tout à mes pensées, je ne voyais pas vraiment les pages, quand une douleur fulgurante dans les bras me le fit lâcher. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de me demander ce qui se passait, une autre la remplaça dans une autre partie de mon corps, puis une autre encore. Malgré moi, je poussais un cri de souffrance qui alerta ma famille d'adoption.

- Jacob ? fit Carlisle, manifestement inquiet, en se précipitant près de moi, tandis que je me tordais de douleur sur le sol.

Je connaissais ça. Cette impression que chacun de mes os se disloquait et brûlait de l'intérieur m'était familière. Terrassé par la souffrance, je ne pus continuer à penser. Mon cerveau déconnecta tout et je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

Je rouvris les yeux un moment plus tard, tenaillé par une sérieuse envie... de pizza. Étant donné mon régime alimentaire de ces dernières semaines, c'était plus que curieux, mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas outre mesure.

- Comment te sens-tu, Ja...

Le médecin ne termina pas sa phrase et je me demandais pourquoi il me fixait soudain avec l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de voir un fantôme.

- Quoi ? m'enquis-je sans le moindre tact.

- Jacob, ta peau, tes yeux... fit-il seulement.

Je fronçais les sourcils et me levais pour aller jusqu'au miroir, avec l'impression confuse que mes mouvements avaient perdu leur récente fluidité et leur grâce. J'observais alors mon reflet... et écarquillais les yeux. Ma peau blafarde avait retrouvé le hâle prononcé qui était le sien avant ma transformation. Quand à mes iris, ils n'étaient plus rouge sang, mais n'avaient pas non plus retrouvé leur ancienne couleur noire. Ils étaient devenus dorés. De ce même doré qui caractérisait ceux des Cullen. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

- Carlisle, qu'est ce que... ça signifie, l'interrogeais-je finalement.

- Je n'en suis pas très sûr, répondit le médecin, pensif, en me fixant avec attention.

Je pouvais sentir les regards des autres Cullen sur moi, mais en l'occurence, je m'en fichais pas mal. Je voulais seulement une explication ration... -OK, pas rationnelle. C'était un mot qui ne pouvait pas s'appliquer à ma vie- une explication à ce qui se passait.

- Essaye de te tranformer, me suggéra le médecin.

Il était dingue. Je lui avais pourtant dis que je ne pouvais plus. Avait-il si peu de mémoire ?

- Sa mémoire est parfaite, fit Edward en écho à mes pensées. Si Carlisle te demande d'essayer, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison. Tu devrais le savoir.

Hum, pas faux. J'inspirais et enclenchais le processus... qui, cette fois, alla jusqu'à son terme. A quatre pattes poilues, je fixais l'assemblée de mes yeux de loup, incapable de comprendre par quel miracle j'avais récupéré mon pouvoir. Soudain, les pensées de la meute me parvinrent, en vrac et je poussais un gémissement en m'aplatissant sur le sol, le museau entre les pattes. Cette histoire était de plus en plus dingue...

Ne voulant rien avoir à expliquer à mes frères alors que j'en étais de toute façon incapable, je repris forme humaine. Nu. Hum, j'avais temporairement oublié ce problème qui se posait à chaque transformation. Comprenant ma détresse, Esmé se hâta d'aller chercher de quoi me couvrir et je m'empressais d'enfiler la chemise qu'elle me descendit. Et qui, bien que je sois de nouveau moi, ne sentait pas plus que quand j'étais vampire. Il y avait de quoi tourner dingue.

- Carlisle ? fis-je. Une explication ?

J'espérais vraiment qu'il en avait une. Il était la seule personne capable de me la fournir. Et j'avais besoin de comprendre.

- Je pense que tes gênes de loup sont responsables, déclara-t-il après un instant de réflexion qui me parut très long. Au départ, le poison de Sylane a été le plus puissant, réussissant à les occulter au point que tu aies perdu tes capacités de transformation. Mais le loup est génétiquement en toi. C'est une partie de toi que rien ne peut annihiler. Ca a pris un mois, mais ces gênes ont repris le dessus et ont neutralisé les effets du poison.

OK. L'explication était plausible. Logique, même. Cela dit, ça ne résolvait pas tous les mystères.

- Si je suis redevenu humain –et c'est forcément le cas puisque j'ai envie de pizza depuis mon réveil- pourquoi mes yeux…

- A mon sens, c'est parce que tu as passé un mois dans la peau de l'un des nôtres. Après tout, ce qui t'es arrivé n'est pas rien. Et comme tu t'es nourri de la même façon que nous, ton corps en a gardé l'empreinte de cette façon.

- Alors, ils vont rester de cette couleur ? m'enquis-je.

Non que je trouvais ça laid ou dérangeant. Ca faisait juste bizarre.

- Je l'ignore, répondit-il honnêtement.

L'avoir entendu mentionner Sylane me refit penser à elle. Où pouvait-elle bien être en ce moment ?

- Juste devant la maison, dit alors Edward sans que quiconque comprenne de quoi il s'agissait.

- De quoi tu parle ? l'interrogea alors Emmett, décidément aussi diplomate que moi.

- Sylane, expliqua patiemment son frère. Jacob se demandait où elle était, alors je répond : juste devant la maison.

A peine eût-il terminé son explication, que je me ruais à l'extérieur, trop heureux de la savoir revenue. J'avais tellement craint qu'elle ne revienne jamais !

Pourtant, je m'immobilisais à un mètre d'elle. Celle que j'aimais, mon âme sœur, ma moitié… était méconnaissable.

La première chose qui me frappa était sa maigreur. Elle était déjà très mince avant son départ, mais là, elle était… quasi squelettique. De larges cernes noirs lui mangeaient le visage, comme pour un humain qui n'aurait pas dormi depuis une semaine… sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Il devait y avoir une autre explication. Mais ce que j'aperçus immédiatement, ce fut la couleur de ses yeux. Ils étaient noirs, pourtant elle ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir se nourrir. En fait, elle ne donnait aucune impression. On aurait dit… je ne sais pas… mais elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

- Sylane… fis-je d'une voix que je n'espérais pas trop brisée par l'émotion.

- Jacob… souffla-t-elle, si bas que j'eu du mal à l'entendre.

Elle semblait si faible qu'elle allait sûrement s'effondrer… à moins qu'un coup de vent ne se charge de la faire chuter. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge et mon cœur se serra en la voyant comme ça, elle dont je me souvenais de la force, du courage, du cynisme… Tout cela semblait si loin de ce qu'elle était à présent.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ? lui demandais-je.

Mais elle ne répondit pas, car ses jambes venaient de se dérober sous elle. Carlisle s'était précipité vers elle pour la soutenir.

Cette fois, j'étais vraiment inquiet, mais comme elle ne semblait pas capable de parler réellement, ce fut Jasper qui m'expliqua.

- Elle n'a pas du boire depuis son départ. Elle souffre de l'équivalent de votre inanition. Ce qui explique son apparence et sa faiblesse.

Pas bu depuis… un mois ? J'écarquillais les yeux, ébahi. Mais elle était folle ! Pourquoi avait-elle fait une chose pareille ?

- Il faut qu'elle se nourrisse, reprit-il, mais elle est incapable de chasser même un lapin. Il va falloir que nous nous en chargions pour elle et que nous lui apportions le sang dont elle a besoin pour reprendre des forces. Mais cela va prendre des jours.

Des jours à la voir si faible, si malade… Car, malade, elle l'était, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

- Elle ne pourra s'expliquer que lorsqu'elle aura reprit suffisamment de forces.

J'étais faible. Très faible. Bien trop à mon goût, mais je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi. A mon arrivée devant la villa, j'avais seulement eu la force d'écouter les déductions –parfaitement justes- de Jasper sur mon état, avant de m'effondrer comme une poupée de chiffon dans les bras de Carlisle, qui s'était précipité. Le tout devant le regard ébahi et douloureux de Jacob. Regard qui, d'ailleurs, n'était plus rouge sang, mais doré, comme celui des Cullen.

Etendue sur le canapé du salon, je promenais un regard que je savais vide de toute expression sur la pièce. Je sentais le regard de Jacob qui ne me quittait pas, porteur de dizaines de questions auxquelles j'étais pour le moment incapable de répondre et j'en avais certainement autant à lui poser, sans pouvoir le faire. Parler m'était déjà très difficile, alors il valait mieux que je m'abstienne le temps de recouvrer un semblant de force. Et pour ça il fallait que je me nourrisse. Or j'étais dans l'incapacité de chasser. J'avais horreur de ça, mais il avait donc fallu que je laisse Edward, Carlisle et Emmett se charger de chasser pour moi. Je me sentais impuissante. J'**étais** impuissante. Je ne le supportais pas. J'en aurais serré les poings de rage si j'avais pu… mais ce n'était pas encore le cas et ne le serait pas avant plusieurs jours, le temps que mon organisme réapprenne ce que boire signifie.

Le silence régnait et j'entendais seulement le son de la respiration de mon âme sœur. Comment pouvait-il respirer, alors qu'il était censé être l'un des nôtres ? Je ne comprenais pas comment c'était possible puisque la dernière fois que je l'avais vu… j'abandonnais ces réflexions. Je n'étais pas en état même si je répugnais à me l'avouer.

Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de faire ça ? Ca équivalait à un suicide, sauf que je ne pouvais pas mourir. La culpabilité pouvait vraiment faire faire n'importe quoi…

Incapable de lever le bras pour boire, j'avais dû me laisser nourrir, tantôt par Carlisle qui, sans me parler, me regardait avec une compassion désespérée –ce qui m'agaçait au plus haut point sans que je puisse réellement manifester mon mécontentement ; tantôt par Rosalie, qui semblait s'être prise d'une inexplicable affection pour moi ; tantôt par Jacob, qui avait lourdement insisté alors que nous savions tous combien la vue et l'odeur du sang le dégoûtaient.

Il fallut presque une semaine pour que je sois en état de boire seule et trois jours de plus pour que je réussisse à parler de nouveau. Ce n'était pas la grande forme, mais je me sentais bien mieux, aussi me levais-je tant bien que mal.

J'avais à peine fais quelques pas, que Carlisle déboula comme une fusée.

- Sylane ! Tu dois rester allongée ! me gourmanda-t-il comme une enfant. Tu es loin d'être remise !

- Je suis assez âgée pour juger de ce que je dois faire ou non, répliquais-je très sèchement.

C'était mal le remercier de ses soins et de son inquiétude mais, pour moi qui étais si indépendante, être à ce point entourée et choyée était insupportable. Je m'étais laissée faire jusqu'ici, parce que je n'avais physiquement pas assez récupéré, mais cela suffisait et ils devaient le comprendre. Tous.

- Aurais-je entendu la voix douce et aimable de notre grande sœur ? se moqua Emmett en apparaissant à son tour dans le salon.

Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à supporter ses sarcasmes.

- La ferme ! aboyais-je vulgairement de mon ton le plus revêche (celui qui décourageait aussitôt de poursuivre sur sa lancée).

- Que se passe-t-il ? questionna à son tour Esmé, qui venait d'entrer.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase de ma mauvaise humeur.

- Mais bon sang, on n'est donc jamais tranquille dans cette fichue villa ?! explosais-je en français, sans me soucier de qui pouvait me comprendre ou non. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre que j'ai besoin d'être seule ?!

Mon exclamation avait coupé la parole à Carlisle qui s'apprêtait à répondre à son épouse et le cri, ainsi que le changement de langue, acheva d'ameuter le reste de la maisonnée.

Malheureusement pour moi, il fallait bien davantage qu'une phrase acerbe pour faire taire mon infatigable « petit » frère.

- Ouuuuh, Louise-Marjorie s'énerve, attention, fit-il, sarcastique.

Entendre prononcer mon vieux prénom, surtout sur ce ton, me fit sortir de mes gonds et je me ruais sur lui. J'étais consciente que c'était précisément ce qu'il voulait en me provoquant de la sorte, mais ce rappel de ma vie passée était de trop. Je ne le supportais pas.

Malgré notre évidente différence de gabarit, je le renversais aidée de mon élan et nous tombâmes sur le sol du salon, sous le regard ahuri des autres. Nous avions commencé à échanger une collection conséquente de coups divers et variés, lorsque Rosalie se décida à réagir.

- Emmett ça suffit ! Laisse Sylane tranquille ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Mais son compagnon semblait attendre cette confrontation avec moi depuis trop longtemps pour l'écouter et nous poursuivîmes un moment encore, avant que Carlisle ne nous sépare.

L'affrontement n'avait pas duré plus de deux minutes mais, si nous avions été humains, ce court laps de temps aurait suffit à ce que nous soyons, au mieux couverts de bleus, au pire que nous ayons des côtes fêlées ou brisées.

- Emmett, tu es pire qu'un enfant ! l'accusa Rosalie, en colère.

- Ca va, ya pas mort d'homme, rigola mon colosse de frère. Regarde la, elle est échevelée, c'est tout. Relax, Rose.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Emmett était vraiment le flegme incarné. S'en était parfaitement horripilant.

- Non, intervint Carlisle, mais je te rappelle que Sylane se remet tout juste d'un très long jeûne.

Il eût la bonne grâce de paraître embarrassé et j'en profitais pour lui asséner un dernier coup, en plein sur le plexus solaire.

La surprise, alliée à la force que j'y avais mis, le cloua sur place quelques secondes.

- Ca cest pour l'utilisation de ce stupide prénom, grondais-je entre mes dents.

- Bon, dites... fit une voix derrière nous.

Nous nous retournâmes dans un ensemble parfait et mes yeux croisèrent le regard doré de Jacob, réveillant mes questions.

- Si vous avez fini de vous taper dessus, reprit-il en s'approchant, ce serait bien qu'on ait enfin l'explication de tout ça.

Ces derniers mots s'adressaient à moi. Je savais que je ne pouvais plus retarder mon récit. Le moment était venu.

- Je suppose qu'Alice vous a révélé que mon intention était d'aller trouver les Volturi, fis-je en regardant cette dernière.

Comme elle hochait la tête en guise d'assentiment, je poursuivis.

- C'était en effet mon projet. Mais arrivée en Italie, j'ai finalement renoncé. Aller vivre avec eux, signifiait boire uniquement du sang humain et vivre continuellement avec la Bête. Je ne m'en sentais pas le courage. Mais je ne voulais pas revenir non plus après ce que j'avais fais à Jacob...

- C'était totalement idiot ! s'exclama alors celui-ci. Tu n'étais...

Je ne le laissais pas poursuivre et, en fronçant les sourcils, j'enchaînais comme si je n'avais pas été interrompue.

- Craignant que les Volturi n'aient eu vent de ma présence, je me dissimulais dans un souterrain que j'avais repéré. Je savais que je n'y trouverais aucun animal dont je pourrais boire le sang, mais ça me semblait un bien faible prix à payer pour expier.

Un murmure parcourut l'assistance, mais nul ne me coupa la parole. Je croisais seulement le regard compréhensif de Carlisle.

- J'y suis restée presque trois semaines, sans bouger ni sortir. J'avais si soif, qu'il me semblait qu'un feu était en permanence allumé dans ma gorge. Et sentir, de temp à autre, l'arôme des humains qui passaient à proximité, n'arrangeait pas les choses, bien au contraire, puisque je devais lutter contre moi-même et contre la Bête.

- C'est du masochisme, commenta de nouveau Jacob.

Je le fusillais du regard et continuais.

- Mais il n'y avait pas que la soif qui était insupportable. Une semaine après mon départ d'ici, j'ai constaté que je me sentais... incomplète. Comme si une part de moi-même était restée là. Ce qui était le cas.

En prononçant ces mots, je regardais mon âme sœur, avec un regard qui avait perdu sa sécheresse de l'instant précédent.

- Je me suis interrogée de nombreuses heures pour tenter de comprendre ce qui expliquait ce phénomène. Il a rapidement fallu me rendre à l'évidence... (je regardais alors Jacob et achevais en m'adressant à lui seul) Tu me manquais. Étrangement, je ne suis entière que lorsque tu es près de moi. Et il ne peut y avoir qu'une raison à ça...

Je le vis retenir son souffle, suspendu à mes lèvres, attendant des paroles que j'avais du mal à prononcer car elles n'avaient plus franchi mes lèvres depuis un siècle. Depuis Carlisle.

Le silence s'éternisa tandis que je cherchais en moi le courage de dire les mots. Mais c'était si difficile... Après l'abandon du médecin, j'étais certaine de ne plus jamais réussir à éprouver quoi que ce soit. Il m'avait fallu me faire à l'idée qu'un très jeune homme, presque un enfant, avait changé cela.

- Je t'...

Je m'interrompis. Je n'y arrivais pas. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la foule qui nous observait. Cela faisait juste bien trop longtemps. Ca ne pouvait pas venir si facilement. Je secouais la tête en le fixant, l'air de dire « désolée, je ne peux pas le dire ». heureusement, il avait compris et me vint en aide d'une façon à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

- Moi aussi, Sylane. Et pourtant, j'ai eu du mal à me l'avouer vu ce que tu es et ce que je suis. Mais c'est vrai.

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres en l'entendant. Léger car, depuis longtemps, je ne savais plus sourire réellement.

Derrière l'indien, je vis le sourire ravi de mon ancien compagnon. A croire qu'il n'attendait que cette nouvelle.


	12. Part 12

**12**

**Il est de retour**

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Mon regard venait de se poser sur Alice, qui s'était soudain figée, le regard dans le vague.

N'ayant jamais été témoin de l'une de ses visions, je l'observais sans comprendre.

- Que vois-tu ? lui demanda Jasper, tendu.

Un silence suivit sa question. A présent, neuf paires d'yeux étaient fixés sur elle, attendant l'annonce d'une catastrophe imminente.

- Aro, répondit-elle après un long moment, d'une voix lointaine qui ne semblait pas être la sienne.

A ce nom honni, je sursautais presque et l'observais avec davantage d'attention.

- Malgré les précautions que Sylane a prises pour se cacher, il a quand même appris sa venue. Il n'a pas renoncé. Il la veut toujours et il va venir la reprendre.

Je serrais les dents. C'était hors de question. Cette fois, je ne le suivrais pas. Il devait comprendre que, tout Volturi, tout Ancien qu'il était, il ne pouvait pas toujours tout obtenir. Aucun chantage ne m'obligerait à...

Je fus coupée dans mes résolutions, par la voix d'Alice, qui ajoutait :

- Il sera accompagné de... Lucius.

Ce nom m'évoqua aussitôt un visage angélique, encadré de magnifiques cheveux bruns mi-longs ; des yeux rouges hyptnotisants et un sourire irrésistible. Le don de Lucius me revint en mémoire. Il était efficace. Très efficace. Et à eux deux, ils formaient un tandem hautement dangereux. Malheureusement... je n'avais pas encore récupéré toutes mes forces et je savais que je ne sortirais pas vainqueur d'un affrontement avec eux. Si je me confrontais à eux maintenant, sans être en pleine possession de toutes mes capacités, ils m'auraient. Il y avait forcément une autre solution...

- Nous allons nous opposer à eux, décréta alors Edward, en écho à mes pensées en consultant son père du regard.

- Il a raison, l'approuva ce dernier. Tu ne sera pas seule face à eux.

Je secouais la tête.

- Non, je ne peux pas vous demander...

- Tu ne nous demande rien, me coupa alors Esmé d'un ton tendre mais ferme. Tu fais partie de la famille, Sylane. Et nous protégeons notre famille.

- Je serais là moi aussi, déclara alors Jacob, dont, pour le coup, j'avais presque oublié la présence.

- Hors de question, fis-je, catégorique. Je refuse que tu t'expose.

- Hé, tu n'as aucun moyen de m'en empêcher. Cet enfoiré essaye de me piquer ma gonz... hum... de t'enlever à moi, se reprit-il, alors ne me demande pas de rester les bras croisés et d'attendre que ça se passe.

- Et Jacob fait également partie de la famille à présent, ajouta Carlisle pour river le clou.

J'ouvris la bouche, puis la refermais et finis par marmonner dans ma langue maternelle, qu'ils étaient tous timbrés.

- On dirait qu'on a gagné une bataille ! rigola alors Emmett.

- Comment ça ? l'interrogea son père.

- On a réussi à clouer le bec à Sylane !

La plaisanterie provoqua un éclat de rire général, qui dissipa toute tension.

C'était vrai. Je faisais partie de la famille. Mais c'était pour cette raison que je ne voulais pas les mêler à ça. Cela étant, comme l'avait souligné mon âme sœur, je n'avais aucun moyen de les empêcher de me venir en aide.

Je l'avais laissée partir, mais, en réalité, j'étais incapable de faire une croix sur elle. Ses yeux couleur de brume me hantaient inexplicablement. Elle m'obsédait au point que je n'arrivais à m'intéresser à rien d'autre et que je rendais tout le monde fou à force d'en parler.

- Elle est presque tombée dans tes bras une fois, me fit remarquer Lucius, qui se trouvait non loin. Cela peut se reproduire.

Mais je n'en étais pas aussi certain que lui.

- Justement, objectais-je. C'est parce que cela a déjà failli se produire une fois, qu'elle se méfiera. De plus, ils la protégeront tous.

- Aie confiance, en toi et en moi, m'enjoignit-il d'une voix assurée.

Il avait raison. Je n'avais aucune raison de craindre le moindre échec. Après tout, j'étais presque arrivé à mes fins la fois précédente et, sans l'intervention de dernière minute des Cullen, Sylane Alris serait déjà mienne. Il était dommage que je n'ai pas su plus tôt qu'elle se trouvait si proche de moi. Il aurait alors été aisé de la convaincre de se joindre à nous, puisqu'elle semblait être venue pour cela au départ. J'ignorais ce qui l'avait fait reculer au dernier moment, mais, comme je ne m'étais pas caché que c'était elle que je voulais, j'espérais que ce n'était pas la perspective de se retrouver avec moi.

Sulpicia n'avait fait aucun commentaire à propos de ce désir évident que j'avais, d'une autre qu'elle. Comme à son habitude, elle était restée silencieuse et de marbre. Parfois, cela m'agaçait, mais je devais bien avouer qu'en l'occurence, sa totale indifférence m'arrangeait particulièrement. Elle m'ôtait ainsi tout soupçon de culpabilité qui aurait éventuellement pu apparaître aux tréfonds de moi. Ainsi, tacitement « absout » par ma compagne, j'allais pouvoir me consacrer à la traque de l'objet de ma convoitise.

En repartant pour les États-Unis, je n'avais pas plus de plan que la dernière fois. En échafauder un se serait révélé une perte de temps, Puisqu'Edward l'aurait immédiatement éventé. J'avais seulement confiance dans le don de persuasion de Lucius. Et puis, il me fallait bien avouer qu'il était d'une beauté exceptionnelle, même pour l'un des nôtres. L'expérience m'avait maintes fois prouvé, qu'un visage avenant suffisait bien souvent à vaincre sans bataille les plus récalcitrantes des femmes. Je ne doutais pas que les femelles du clan Cullen succomberaient également, même si elles étaient en couple depuis des décennies. Et lorsqu'elles seraient sous son charme, il pourrait leur faire faire ce qu'il voudrait -ou, en l'occurrence, ce que je voudrais. Présenter un front commun à leurs mâles pour empêcher Sylane de les rejoindre, par exemple. Jamais les inoffensifs Cullen ne prendraient le risque de blesser leurs compagnes en tentant de la récupérer par la force. Leur sens de la famille et de l'éthique, transmis par le pacifique Carlisle, était bien trop élevé. Et, malgré ce qui s'était produit à la précédente tentative, il n'était pas si aisé de briser le pouvoir du don de Lucius.

Bien sûr, on m'avait rapporté le ridicule entichement de Sylane pour un loup, mais un adolescent n'était pas bien à craindre, surtout s'il était isolé et surtout pour nous. Il ne représenterait pas un problème. Se débarrasser de lui serait un jeu d'enfant.

POV Jacob

Alice avait mis toute la maison en bran-le-bas de combat dès qu'elle avait vu arriver Volturi. D'après elle, il ne s'agissait plus que de minutes avant qu'il ne rapplique.

Je me frottais les mains. J'allais enfin rencontrer cette ordure qui avait fait tant de mal à ma bien-aimée Sylane et si l'occasion m'en était donnée...

- Tu ne fera aucune sottise du genre, Jacob, m'avertit sèchement Edward. La situation est assez difficile et compliquée, pour que les chiens ne nous causent pas d'ennuis supplémentaires.

La répartie fusa alors, coupante et glaciale.

- Je te saurais gré de ménager tes épithètes lorsque tu t'adresse à lui, lâcha Sylane.

Étonné par la formulation plus que par son intervention, je la fixais. Depuis que je la connaissais, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle s'exprimait dans des termes aussi... désuets. Comme à son époque.

J'adressais seulement une grimace ironique à mon détracteur, genre « laisse tomber, minable »... qui m'envoya en retour un regard qui voulait dire « elle ne te protègera pas toujours. et ce jour-là, nous réglerons nos comptes ». Je le fixais style « j'y compte bien » et notre querelle muette s'arrêta, car Jasper tentait de nous organiser en semblant de groupe coordonné. Il avait l'air de s'y connaître en bastons, le blondinet. Tant mieux. Au moins, le combat ressemblerait à quelque chose de construit. Je me surpris à rire intérieurement. Vu notre préparation, j'avais l'impression qu'on allait au moins refaire une petite bataille de Waterloo. Mais en fait, étant donné qu'on défiait quand même leur grand manitou, ça devait être un peu ça.

Mon regard dériva de Jasper, sur Carlisle. Le pacifique Carlisle, qui avait tellement horreur de la violence. J'avais beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer en combattant, prenant part à une guerre miniature. Je supposais qu'il prenait sur lui pour cela et ne l'en admirais que plus.

Je fus tiré de mes réflexions, par l'arrivée, face à nous, de deux hommes. Enfin, deux vampires si j'en jugeais par leurs prunelles rouge sang. Je fixais le plus âgé des deux. C'était ça le puissant Aro Volturi ? Mince, je m'attendais à plus impressionnant.

Je me trouvais à la droite de Sylane, au milieu des Cullen placés en ligne. A ma droite, se trouvaient Edward, Bella (que nous n'avions pas réussi à dissuader de s'en mêler), Carlisle et Esmé (que j'avais également le plus grand mal à imaginer en combattante étant donné sa gentillesse). A la gauche de ma bien-aimée, avaient pris place Rosalie et Emmett, ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper. Tous prêts à bondir à la moindre alerte.

- Une telle foule pour nous accueillir, fit Aro d'une voix onctueuse qui me donna envie de vomir. N'est ce pas quelque peu ostentatoire ?

- Nous savons parfaitement pourquoi tu es là, répliqua fermement Carlisle. E t personne ne te laissera faire car, s'en prendre à l'un de nous, c'est s'en prendre à toute la famille.

- Mais nous ne voulons de mal à personne, intervint alors celui qui l'accompagnait. Est-ce un mal que souhaiter avoir à son côté une personne chère à notre coeur ?

- Ne nous prend pas pour des idiots, rétorqua alors Emmett. On sait très bien qu'Aro n'aime que le pouvoir.

Je pensais que Volturi allait réagir à l'accusation, mais il n'en fit rien.

- Qu'en pensez-vous, gentes dames ? continua la deuxième type en regardant les femmes.

Alors, quelque part dans ma tête, le mot « danger » clignota comme un néon géant. J'avais le pressentiment que ce mec était dangereux et la suite ne me détrompa pas : à l'exception de Bella, elles hochèrent toutes la tête, provoquant les exclamations ébahies et horrifiées de leurs compagnon (moi inclus).

- Sylane, tu sais que ta place est parmi nous, au côté d'Aro, poursuivit le type de sa voix hypnotique, comme s'il n'entendait rien. Tu sais que tu seras plus appréciée à Volterra que tu ne le seras jamais ici. Aro peut t'apporter tout ce dont tu rêve et qu'aucun de tes amis ne pourras jamais t'offrir. Une place t'attend près depuis longtemps. Viens, ajouta-t-il en tendant la main vers elle.

Il était gonflé ce type ! Il ne croyait quand même pas qu'elle allait... Je m'interompis en voyant Sylane se détourner de nous et avancer vers eux.

Réalisant ce qui se passait, je tentais de la retenir en l'attrappant par le bras de toutes mes forces. Mais je n'étais plus un vampire nouveau-né à la force herculéenne et elle m'échappa sans que j'y puisse rien.

- Sylane, non ! m'écriais-je pitoyablement, en espérant que ma voix briserait l'emprise de celle du vampire.

En vain. Prévoyant certainement notre réaction, le type s'adressa aux filles.

- Vous n'allez pas les laisser nous attaquer, n'est-ce pas, gentes dames ?

A peine eût-il prononcé ces mots, qu'Alice, Esmé et Rosalie quittèrent nos rangs à leur tour et vinrent se placer en bouclier devant le trio que constituaient maintenant Volturi, le mec malsain et ma Sylane, dont le regard vide, à l'instar de celui de ses soeurs, n'indiquait que trop qu'elle était envoûtée.

Nous étions mal. Très mal. Comment, en effet, pourrions-nous attaquer pour récupérer Sylane, si les femmes du clan (ces femmes que j'avais appris à apprécier en les côtoyant jour et nuit pendant un mois) faisaient barrage ? Je surpris alors entre les hommes de la famille, un regard de connivence qui n'augurait rien de bon puis, ahuri, les vis tous fondre sur le quintette. Ils étaient fous !

Heureusement, la soudaineté de la manœuvre joua en faveur des Cullen. Manifestement, le dangereux duo ne s'attendait pas à ce que leurs vis à vis attaquent. Ils devaient compter sur les indissolubles liens familiaux unissant les membres du clan adverse.

La scène qui suivit fut presque insoutenable à regarder : la frêle Alice se retrouva aux prises avec l'imposant Emmett, Blondie à lutter contre Carlisle, tandis que Jasper repoussait les assauts d'Esmé en tentant de ne pas lui faire de mal.

Quand à moi, malgré mon envie d'intervenir, j'essayais d'empêcher Bella d'aller leur prêter main forte, ou du moins, ce qu'elle imaginait comme étant main forte, mais qui ne pourrait que les gêner.

Profitant de la confusion, Edward se précipita vers Volturi. Je savais qu'il savait ne pas être de taille face à l'Ancien, plusieurs fois millénaire, mais devinais sans mal ce qu'il cherchait à faire. En effet, constatant que son maître était attaqué, le type bizarre s'en mêla, cherchant à séparer les belligérants. J'y vis le but véritable de la manœuvrer : tout le monde était occupé. J'avais le champ libre pour accéder à Sylane.

Malheureusement, c'était oublier un peu vite le don d'Aro. A peine eût-il touché Edward, qu'il sut quel était notre plan et, tandis que je me précipitais pour, la tirer par le bras en usant de toute ma force, il ordonna à son âme damnée :

- Lucius, arrête l'enfant ! Il ne doit pas partir avec elle ! Elle est mienne !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le dénommé Lucius abandonna son maître, pour foncer vers nous. Je devais faire vite. Lui et son maître ne possédaient aucun talent offensif, je le savais. Ils devaient compter sur ce qu'ils considéraient comme la faiblesse des Cullen et s'étaient montrés trop sûrs d'eux, négligeant de se faire accompagner d'un des leurs à même de les protéger. Du coup, ils n'avaient pour eux que leur force et leur vitesse de vampires, rien d'autre. Ce qui nous donnait un certain avantage. Surtout que j'étais extrêmement rapide moi aussi.

Toujours sous le coup du sortilège généré par la voix du plus jeune des deux, ma bien-aimée me suivit comme un automate et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander à quel moment elle et ses soeurs reprendraient leur libre-arbitre. Si je n'avais pas été aussi difficilement impressionnable, j'aurais trouvé cette situation effrayante.

Comprenant qu'elle était, pour le moment, incapable d'utiliser ses facultés, je me transformais et me glissais sous ses jambes pour la prendre sur mon dos et l'emmener au loin avant que Lucius ne nous atteigne. Le plus simple étant la réserve, car je savais que Sam ne m'en voudrais pas de ma décision.

- Tu as raison, Jacob ! Cours ! me cria Edward comme je m'élançais à pleine vitesse.

En quelques instants, la scène surréaliste se trouvait derrière nous et je m'efforçais de ne pas penser à son issue. Une seule chose comptait pour le moment : mettre Sylane hors de danger.

POV Carlisle

Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Jacob, sous sa forme de loup, emmener Sylane et le dénommé Lucius lui emboîter le pas de toute sa vitesse. Je compris alors que, l'auteur du « sortilège » au loin, nos compagnes redeviendraient rapidement elles-mêmes.

Je poursuivis donc ma lutte contre Rosalie encore quelques minutes, avant qu'elle ne s'immobilise. Elles se figèrent d'ailleurs toutes en même temps et posèrent sur nous un regard égaré. L'influence néfaste avait cessé.

- Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea alors mon adorable Esmé, toujours face à Jasper.

Celui-ci ne cacha pas son soulagement de ne plus être forcé de se battre contre sa mère et je compris immédiatement qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir des dernières minutes. Je supposais donc qu'il en allait de même pour mes filles et entrepris de leur résumer la situation.

A la fin de mon récit, la consternation se peignit sur leurs traits.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa mon épouse auprès de Jasper. Je ne...

- Je sais, la coupa doucement ce denier. Tu n'y es pour rien. Ce n'est pas toi la fautive...

Tandis qu'elle hochait la tête et cherchait refuge dans mes bras, je tournais la tête vers Aro, qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu es prêt à faire pour t'approprier une femme qui ne veut pas de toi ? lui dis-je. Ton plan est forcément voué à l'échec. Et quand bien même cela fonctionnerait, pense-tu que contraindre Sylane par ce genre d'artifice, la forcerait à rester près de toi ? Tu serais forcé de l'envoûter pour l'éternité, d'user

indéfiniment du don de ton comparse, si tu voulais la garder. Tu sais qu'elle n'est pas de celles qui se laissent brider autrement que par ce type de subterfuge.

Comme il demeurait silencieux, ses prunelles rouge sang fixées sur l'endroit ou Lucius avait disparu, Edward ajouta :

- Si ton Lucius entre sur le territoire des chiens, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Ils ont éliminé Laurent, ils tueront également ton âme damnée et tu seras seul. Rends-toi à l'évidence, Aro, tu as perdu.

- Les loups l'apprécient et la défendront comme si elle était des leurs, ajouta Emmett. Comme nous-mêmes défendons les membres de notre famille.

- Tu peux tenter de lutter contre le destin, mais tu n'y parviendras pas plus que si tu tentais d'empêcher une tempête, renchérit Jasper.

- Jacob est l'âme soeur de Sylane, dit à son tour Esmé. Tu ne peux rien contre cela malgré ta maturité et ta puissance.

Je souris en constatant que nous présentions front commun, même au niveau de notre réflexion. Comme si nous étions les parties distinctes d'une même entité. Plus nous traversions d'épreuves, plus le lien qui nous unissait se renforçait, devenant indestructible au fil du temps.

POV Jacob

Au moment où je partais en courant, j'entendis le vampire italien faire de même et je me réjouis intérieurement à l'idée de la super bagarre que nous

_Ouais mais je l'ai entendu l'appeller comme ça._

_Peut-on supposer que les Cullen vont régler son compte à l'autre ?_

_Non. Il ne faut pas y compter. Cet Aro est un vieil ami de Carlisle, lequel refusera de l'attaquer._

_Drôle d'ami,_ remarqua Seth.

_Vous conallions avoir... et de l'opportunité de trucider un autre buveur de sang que Laurent._

Étant donné notre vélocité respective, nous arrivâmes rapidement à La Push et l'imbécile nous y suivit sans se douter une seconde qu'il allait y perdre la vie. Dès mon arrivée, je contactais mes frères de meute, qui se précipitèrent.

_Jacob, que se passe-t-il ?_ me demanda Sam mentalement..

_Sylane était en danger. Je l'ai amenée ici pour la protéger_, répondis-je de même.

_D'après ce que j'ai vu, elle est capable de se protéger seule_, objecta encore l'Alpha sur le même mode.

_Pas cette fois. C'est une longue histoire_, dis-je de la même façon.

_Qui la poursuit ?_ interrogea alors Jared.

_Un italien._

_Un autre vampire ?_ demanda Quil.

_Évidemment, quoi d'autre ?_

_Ils se pourchassent entre eux maintenant ? _fit Paul. _Marrant._

_Paul..._ le réprimanda Sam, avant de me demander : _Il est seul ?_

_Son maître est resté avec les Cullen._

_Son maître ? releva Embry. Ca sonne bizarrement à notre é l'état d'esprit de Carlisle maintenant. Vous savez qu'il a horreur de la violence et qu'il n'aime pas se battre._

_Bon, occupons-nous de celui qui est sur notre territoire,_ décida Sam. _Tu nous raconteras les détails ensuite._

A notre grande déception, la bagarre tourna court. Comme je le savais déjà, Lucius n'avait pour lui que sa force et sa vitesse vampirique. Son don, qu'il tenta d'utiliser sur nous, était, à ma satisfaction, demeuré sans effet. Il se défendit un bon moment, usant de ses poings avec dextérité, mais nous étions nombreux et avions de sacrées mâchoires dont il ne pouvait ni se prévaloir, ni se prémunir. Il tomba après un dernier assaut commun et ce fut Paul, le plus sanguin d'entre nous, qui se chargea, avec une délectation visible qui m'écoeura, de l'étêter.

Tournant la tête vers Sylane, je remarquais alors qu'elle « revenait à elle » et je m'empressais de redevenir humain pour l'approcher.

- Sylane, tout va bien ? m'enquis-je, inquiet.

- Un peu étourdie, disons. Que s'est-il passé ?

Comprenant qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir, je lui narrais tout, ce qui renseigna également mes frères.

- Il faut que j'y retourne maintenant que Lucius n'est plus, dit-elle.

- Ca ne servirait à rien, tu sais, objectais-je.

- Mais il reste Aro...

- Et tu sais aussi bien que moi -et même mieux-, que Carlisle refusera que tu tente quoi que ce soit contre lui, même s'il est responsable de tout.

- De plus, tu n'as rien à craindre pour les Cullen. Je suis persuadé qu'ils vont tous très bien, renchérit Sam, retransformé lui aussi.

Elle eût une moue dubitative, mais n'ajouta rien.

- Cela étant, il est plus sage pour toi de rester à La Push pour le moment, dis-je, tant que nous ignorons si le buveur de sang italien a renoncé ou non.

- Et comment comptez-vous le vérifier ? s'enquit-elle.

- D'une façon très simple, répondit Sam avant de crier : Seth, je sais que tu es là ! Arrive ici !

Normal qu'il appelle le môme étant donné son amitié illogique avec Edward. Le jeune Clearwater devait effectivement se trouver tout près car il arriva dans la minute.

- Oui ?

- Va voir les Cullen et reviens nous dire s'ils sont seuls ou non.

- J'y cours, fit-il en se précipitant.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Sylane tournait en rond et commençait à me donner un sérieux tournis.

- L'italien est parti, déclara-t-il en arrivant devant nous. Carlisle a réussi à le convaincre que ses tentatives pour obtenir Sylane étaient vouées à l'échec.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Il a réussi ? fit-elle, incrédule.

Seth hocha la tête.

- Mais ça n'a pas été sans mal apparemment. Il a dû faire preuve de beaucoup de persuasion.

- Voilà qui ne m'étonne guère de sa part. Donc, Aro a abandonné la partie ? Je suis tranquille ?

- Apparemment.

J'aurais voulu dire quelque chose à Seth. Je n'en eus pas l'occasion. Ma bien-aimée avait fondu sur moi pour m'embrasser et j'oubliais instantanément tout ce qui n'était pas elle. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait, que le contact dur et glacé de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous étions comme le feu et la glace... sauf que c'était le feu qui nous consumait tous les deux. Les autres durent le comprendre, car ils s'esquivèrent rapidement.

Elle me fit tomber à la renverse, mais je ne sentis ni le choc d'avoir heurté le sol en chutant de toute ma hauteur, ni celui de son corps à la dureté minéral sur le mien.

Et soudain, un truc totalement dingue –enfin encore plus dingue qu'un loup-garou épris d'une vampire- se produisit. Un truc tellement hallucinant, que je ne l'aurais pas cru si je ne l'avais pas vu moi-même : ma magnifique Sylane, si ardente, se métamorphosa. En l'espace de quelques secondes, c'était une splendide louve au soyeux pelage fauve, qui se penchait vers moi.

Ebahi, je la fixais sans comprendre, avec un air parfaitement idiot. J'avais envie de hurler. De hurler un mot. Non, pas un mot, un prénom. Le seul qui soit logique à cet instant, le seul dont le possesseur serait peut-être à même d'expliquer ce nouveau prodige. Carlisle !

Je fus interrompu dans mon ahurissement, par la voix de ma compagne lupine qui résonna dans ma tête.

_Oh hé ! Un peu moins de bruit ! On ne s'entend plus penser_, fit-elle, mécontente. _Tu pourrais au moins te concentrer sur moi. C'est vexant._

Je sursautais mentalement.

_Sylane, tu… tu n'as rien remarqué ?_

_De quoi parles-tu ?_

_Regarde tes mains._

Elle pencha sa belle tête fine et leva une patte.

Je la sentis tressaillir violemment, pendant que son cri de surprise mental m'étourdissait presque.

_Aie pitié de moi. Calmes-toi_, lui dis-je.

_Qu'est ce que c'est que cette mauvaise blague ?_

_J'ai bien l'impression que ce n'en est pas une_, rétorquais-je. _D'un seul coup, tu t'es transformée en louve. Absolument renversante –dans tous les sens du terme- mais en louve._

_C'est impossible ! _s'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée.

_Pas plus que moi en vampire_, objectais-je. _Même si j'avoue que là, ça me paraît totalement incompréhensible. Il faut aller voir Carlisle._

_Dans cet état ?!_ s'effara-t-elle.

_Précisément. Attend._

Je me transformais à mon tour.

_Viens_, fis-je ne me mettant à courir vers la villa des Cullen.

POV Carlisle

Je sortis de la maison à la demande d'Edward, qui avait refusé de m'en expliquer la raison. Je vis alors arriver un loup bien familier, accompagner d'un autre qui ne l'était pas du tout.

- Un nouveau dans la meute, Jacob ? demandais-je.

Il laissa échapper un petit jappement, qui devait être un rire et regarda Edward, attendant qu'il traduise ses pensées en mots.

- Le second loup est une louve, me révéla mon fils.

- Une louve ? m'étonnais-je. Qui donc ?

- Sylane.

Un silence glacé retomba et je me tournais vers lui avec une lenteur extrême, les yeux écarquillés.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- La louve est Sylane, répéta Edward, tandis que la louve s'agitait.

- Mais c'est…

- Elle s'est transformée sans crier gare, au moment où ils allaient… (il s'interrompit et reprit autrement) Ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprennent ce qui se passe et ils aimeraient une explication, si toutefois tu peux la leur fournir.

Je le regardais encore un moment, puis tournais les yeux, cherchant à discerner dans le splendide animal qui accompagnait Jacob, des similitudes avec mon ancienne compagne, tout en essayant de me remettre suffisamment de ma stupéfaction pour commencer à réfléchir.

- Jacob, peux-tu… te retransformer, s'il te plait ? Il sera plus simple de comprendre la situation si je n'ai pas la retranscription par Edward.

Le loup regarda sa compagne, qui hocha vaguement la tête dans un geste tout à fait typique de Sylane et il redevint lui même en un instant.

- Bien, maintenant, explique-moi avec précision les circonstances qui ont précédé sa transformation.

Embarrassé, l'Indien passa une main derrière son crâne en rougissant.

- C'est une obligation ? Edward a bien résumé, tu sais.

Il avait l'air si gêné, que j'eu pitié de lui.

- Non en effet, c'est inutile, le rassurais-je avant d'observer de nouveau la louve qui ne cessait d'aller et venir nerveusement.

J'étais si préoccupé, que je n'avais même pas pris garde à ce que le reste de la famille nous avait rejoints.

Le silence s'éternisa, puis je me lançais :

- Je pense que tout viens de la morsure de Sylane. Si son venin, resté dans ton corps, a pu te transformer, il est probable que ton sang l'a… contaminée en quelque sorte.

Il sembla encaisser le choc, puis objecta :

- Mais ça fait plusieurs semaines. Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Il devait falloir un événement déclencheur.

- Lequel ?

- Dans ce cas et d'après tes dires, il s'agit du désir physique.

- Merde… l'entendis-je murmurer.

- Sylane veut savoir comment redevenir elle-même, intervint alors Edward.

Jacob ricanna.

- Tes traductions laissent toujours à désirer, on dirait « Ed », se moqua-t-il. Elle a dit « Comment virer cette saleté d'apparence ? »

- Le sens est le même, fit Edward en haussant les épaules.

- Et bien, dis-je à mon ancienne compagne, étant donné l'unicité de la situation, j'en suis réduit aux supputations, mais je pense qu'il suffirait tout simplement que tu te calme. A tous niveaux.

Un grondement sourd monta alors de la gorge de la louve, qui finit tout de même par s'asseoir sur son arrière-train.

Soudain, Jacob et Edward semblèrent vouloir la prévenir de quelque chose… mais trop tard. Sylane avait repris sa forme. Totalement nue.

Très gêné, je détournais la tête, tandis qu'Emmett s'exclamait :

- Une grande sœur vampire et loup-garou ! Géant ! On s'ennuie jamais avec toi !

- Emmett, la ferme ! aboya la concernée en retour, sans paraître embarrassée de sa tenue. Ca n'a rien de génial.

- Tu verras, quand tu seras habituée, tu apprécieras, lui dit l'Indien.

- J'espère bien ne pas avoir à m'y habituer, gromella-t-elle en enfilant la robe qu'Esmé avait couru chercher et lui tendait.

- Tu n'auras peut-être pas le choix, ne pus-je m'empêcher d'objecter.

Aussitôt, tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi et je me hâtais d'expliquer.

- Encore une fois, je n'ai aucune certitude puisqu'aucun cas de ce genre n'existe parmi les nôtres, mais à mon sens, Jacob a pu évacuer ton venin, parce qu'il est un loup, génétiquement parlant ; à la différence de toi qui n'es pas génétiquement vampire. Et comme, techniquement, tu n'es pas vivante, ton corps n'a pas éliminé la « toxine » secrétée par le sang de Jacob que tu as ingéré et cela a créé ce phénomène. Tu va peut-être devoir vivre avec cette nouvelle faculté. Et apprendre à la contrôler.

- Merveilleux…

A son expression, je compris qu'elle aurait adoré passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais qu'elle faisait un effort pour se dominer. La connaissant, j'imaginais sans peine à quel point cela devait être difficile.


	13. Part 13 End

**13**

Fin d'annéePOV Sylane

J'avais repris mes cours au lycée de Forks, en ayant inventé une histoire plausible pour expliquer ma longue absence. Bien évidemment, ce que j'avais raconté au chef d'établissement avait été cru.

Reprendre le train train quotidien après tout ce qui s'était produit dernièrement ne s'était pas avéré une mince affaire, mais je m'adaptais vite. Enfin presque. Depuis l'affaire de ma transformation, j'avais soigneusement évité toute situation pouvant m'amener à toucher Jacob et donc à attiser mon désir pour lui, toujours intact. Je n'avais en effet aucune envie de redevenir louve. L'expérience était trop… bizarre. Même pour moi qui étais habituée aux trucs étranges.

Cela mis à part, mon existence était devenue presque routinière, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas pour le moment. En peu de temps, j'avais atteint mon quota d'évènements illogiques pour les décennies à venir. Plus rien ne pouvait me surprendre.

Enfin presque…

POV Carlisle

Le dévoilement du thème du bal de promo avait enchanté Alice, qui s'était empressée de se plonger dans les recherches iconographiques, afin de trouver les costumes adéquats pour tout le monde. Je l'avais rarement vue aussi euphorique. Quant à moi, je craignais la réaction de Sylane quand elle l'apprendrait. Après tout, cette période de sa vie, ce siècle passé, ne recelait, pour elle, que de mauvais souvenirs à peu de choses près. Je doutais même qu'elle accepte d'y faire, ne serait-ce qu'une simple apparition. Non seulement à cause de ce que ce thème lui rappellerait, mais aussi parce qu'elle refuserait certainement de passer une soirée entière entourée d'une foule d'humains. Plus particulièrement pour cette raison en fait. Elle craindrait que la Bête ne reprenne le dessus, ce que je comprenais aisément.

Je tournais la tête vers ma fille, aussi excitée qu'à sa première remise de diplôme –enfin la première à laquelle j'ai assisté après qu'elle nous ait rejoints. Je la regardais sautiller partout, puis me décidais à l'interrompre.

- Alice, as-tu parlé de tout cela à Sylane ?

Ma question la figea, ce qui me fit comprendre qu'elle n'en avait encore rien fait.

- Peut-être devrais-tu le faire au plus vite. Avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne d'une autre façon.

- Comment penses-tu qu'elle va le prendre ?

je secouais la tête.

- Mal, je le crains.

- Pourquoi ? Un bal, c'est sympa et puis ça va lui rappeler des choses.

- Justement. Je pense qu'elle souhaite occulter tout ce qui a trait à cette période de sa vie.

Un gémissement de frustration lui échappa.

- Non ! Moi qui me faisait une joie de l'habiller comme elle l'était à l'époque ! Elle ne peut pas me faire ça !

- Tu ferais mieux d'oublier cette idée. Comprend que ce ne sont pas des souvenirs agréables pour elle, loin s'en faut.

- Elle ne peut pas me faire ça ! répéta-t-elle, manifestement très déçue et bloquée dans son idée.

- Tout le monde n'est pas aussi coulant que Bella à ce sujet, Alice. Sylane n'est pas une poupée que tu peux vêtir à ton idée. Et si tu te risque à lui en parler, prend garde à sa réaction. Tu sais comment elle est.

POV Sylane

- Jamais !

J'avais crié. Un peu trop fort. Mais l'idée seule me hérissait. Pour rien au monde je ne remettrais ce genre de… Non, c'était ridicule.

- Sylane, calme-toi. C'est juste un bal, tenta de m'apaiser ma nouvelle petite sœur.

- Jamais plus de ma vie, on ne me reverra à un bal. Point final. Fin de la discussion, tranchais-je.

- Ils n'ont plus rien à voir avec ceux que tu as connus, tu sais.

Je haussais les épaules.

- Peu importe. Tu perds ton temps. Tu ne me convaincras jamais.

J'espérais me montrer claire. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne que je ne me plierais pas à ces stupidités.

- Sylane, s'il te plait…

- J'ai dis non ! tu es sourde en plus ?

Elle m'avait énervée. Il fallait que je sorte me calmer. Je tournais déjà le dos pour franchir la porte, lorsqu'elle déclara :

- Jacob pourra t'accompagner.

Il ne fallut pas plus que la mention de mon âme sœur, pour que je m'immobilise. Je me tournais lentement vers elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dis ?

- La vérité. Tu es un professeur. Tu peux donc être accompagnée de qui tu souhaite. Et… je sais que Jake sera éblouissant en costume d'époque.

Je devinais qu'elle avait joué sa dernière carte… et qu'elle savait pertinemment quels mots précis elle devait prononcer pour que je change d'avis ; qu'elle savait que je changerais d'avis. Elle avait du le voir. Foutu don ! Comment, en effet, aurais-je pu résister à l'envie de voir mon Jacob vêtu comme un lord de mon époque ; résister à l'attrayante idée qu'il me découvre comme la lady que j'étais en 1850, avant… tout le reste ?

Ma soudaine absence d'objections lui fit pousser un cri de triomphe.

- Oui ! Merci, Sylane ! Tu ne le regretteras pas, je te jure !

Une vraie enfant… Comment pouvait-on autant s'enthousiasmer à la simple idée d'habiller des gens ? C'était une chose qui dépassait mon entendement. Cela étant, je devais mettre un frein à son ardeur avant qu'elle ait des initiatives malheureuses.

- Alice, l'interpellais-je sèchement.

- Oui, je sais, ce sera à tes conditions, pas aux miennes. Mais tu as une idée et besoin de moi pour la réaliser ! J'approuve ! Tu seras magnifique !

J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la refermais. A quoi bon discuter avec quelqu'un capable de voir l'avenir et de prédire ce que je m'apprête à dire ?

POV Jacob

J'en avais à peine cru mes oreilles lorsqu'elle m'avait téléphoné. C'était une plaisanterie ? Moi, au bal du lycée de Forks ? Elle avait du oublier un micro minuscule léger détail…

- Sylane, je vais à l'école de la réserve, je te rappelle, lâchais-je dans le combiné, un brin grincheux.

Il m'était pénible de le rappeler sans cesse. Je trouvais déjà suffisamment rabaissant et humiliant d'être cantonné à la réserve, comme les Indiens du Far-Ouest étaient parqués dans les leurs… J'avais toujours trouvé le respect de ça complètement idiot, surtout au XXIe siècle. Parce que respecter ça, induisait qu'on acceptait cette sectorisation et ça revenait au même qu'à l'époque… à ceci près que nous avions le choix de ne pas y adhérer et que n'étions maltraités par personne. D'ailleurs, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi personne ne s'était jamais rebellé. A notre époque, ça restait dégradant, même si nous y étions pas confinés comme nos ancêtres de l'ouest. Je m'interrompis moi-même au milieu de mes réflexions. Après tout, c'était une occasion de casser cette habitude.

- Ok, finis-je par dire bien qu'elle n'ait plus prononcé le moindre mot. Je suppose qu'il y a un thème ?

Je l'écoutais énoncer ce dernier avec son économie de mots habituelle… et écarquillais les yeux, ce qui devait me donner l'air parfaitement stupide.

- Heu… nan. Là, ne compte pas sur moi. Je refuse de me déguiser en pingouin du siècle dernier.

Oui, je me débinais. J'en avais parfaitement conscience, mais tant pis. « Bal en Europe, au XIXe siècle »… Non mais on n'avait pas idée de thèmes aussi crétins et craignos… Non, vraiment très peu pour moi.

J'écoutais un instant, enfermé dans ma résolution, puis elle énonça le seul argument susceptible de me faire changer d'avis. C'était si inattendu, que j'en perdis la voix un instant.

- T'es sérieuse ? interrogeais-je lorsqu'elle fut revenue. C'est vraiment toi qui me dis ça ? Je croyais que…

Elle m'interrompit sèchement et je me tus. Elle pouvait être vraiment intimidante quand elle voulait. Même pour moi qui connaissais ses réactions.

- Ok Ok. J'ai compris, capitulais-je. Qui s'occupe de… D'accord. Quand alors ?

Je raccrochais après avoir pris note de l'heure à laquelle je devais me trouver chez les Cullen et grimaçais. J'allais me retrouver endimanché façon aristocrate français… merveilleux.

POV Carlisle

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en descendant l'escalier. Mon regard remonta le long d'une splendide robe de jaune doré ornée de dentelle jaune ocre ; nota les longs gants de même couleur, taillés dans la même matière ; un décolleté discret orné de cette même dentelle ; un cou de cygne orné d'un collier de perles factices. J'admirais les longues anglaises châtaines qui descendaient d'un chignon haut et le port de tête altier du magnifique visage de mon ancienne compagne, dépourvu de son habituel maquillage noir. Malgré moi, je retins mon souffle… et je savais que je n'étais pas le seul. Même Emmett, qui n'aimait pourtant rien tant que taquiner ses soeurs, resta muet d'admiration, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude et un regard noir de Rosalie.

Une foule de souvenirs me revint à l'esprit, issus de notre vie commune passée. Je fermais brièvement les yeux, de nouveau troublé.

- Tu la reconnais ? demanda Sylane, me tirant de mes pensées.

Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Cette femme désirable ne pourrait jamais s'effacer de ma mémoire ; de la même façon que jamais je n'oublierais cette tenue.

- C'est la robe dans laquelle je t'ai trouvée voici cent cinquante neuf ans, répondis-je en espérant que la tension de ma voix ne trahirait pas mon agitation intérieure. A ceci près qu'elle n'est pas couverte de sang.

- Son exacte copie, rectifia-t-elle en achevant sa descente de l'escalier pour s'approcher de moi.

- Pourquoi ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de l'interroger en ayant l'impression que ma voix n'était qu'un murmure.

Ce choix me semblait incompréhensible. A sa place, j'aurais définitivement banni de mon existence tout souvenir de cet horrible jour, de cette vie. D'ailleurs, je ne saisissait même pas pour quelle raison elle avait accepté de se rendre à ce bal, connaissant le danger que cela représentait. A moins, bien sûr, qu'elle s'abstienne de respirer pendant toutes les heures qu'elle y passerait. Ce qui se révélerait très inconfortable et risquait d'attirer l'attention des curieux.

- En premier lieu, justement parce que c'est celle dans laquelle tu m'as trouvée. Elle symbolise le début de ma nouvelle vie. De plus… c'était tout simplement ma préférée dans ma garde-robe fournie de l'époque. Alice m'a aidée à recréer ma coiffure.

- Classe, grâce, féminité et distinction ! Tu ressemble à une lady ! s'exclama alors cette dernière, enthousiaste comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait d'habiller quelqu'un.

- C'est ce que j'étais, rétorqua Sylane sans son sarcasme habituel.

- Wow… put seulement murmurer Jacob, resté figé, bouche bée, à côté de moi.

Visiblement amusée de sa réaction, mon ancienne compagne s'approcha de son âme sœur.

- Je te plais ? demanda-t-elle, taquine, en pirouettant sur elle-même.

- Je savais que tu serais belle en robe d'époque, fit le jeune homme, mais là tu es… Ben je ne trouve aucun mot assez fort pour te qualifier.

A ces mots, un vrai sourire, lumineux, magnifique, fleurit sur ses lèvres qui avaient retrouvé leur adorable couleur rose. Le même genre de sourire qu'elle me dédiait avant. Stupidement, je fus jaloux que ce soit Jacob qui en bénéficie. J'étais bien sûr heureux du bonheur tout neuf de mon ancienne compagne, qu'elle méritait amplement… mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, ce qui était inique étant donné les circonstances et nos vies respectives actuelles…

- Tu es très élégant, déclara-t-elle en l'admirant à son tour.

Là encore, Alice avait sévi : elle avait remué ciel et terre pour dénicher le costume d'époque masculin qui irait de pair avec la robe de sa nouvelle grande sœur. Malgré ma jalousie, il me fallait bien admettre que c'était l'exacte vérité : n'eût été sa peau couleur pain d'épices, Jacob serait facilement passé pour un Lord anglais ou un aristocrate français. Il en avait le maintient sans défaut.

Devinant mes pensées, Edward, relooké XIXe siècle, à l'instar de ses frères et sœurs, vint poser une main encourageante sur mon épaule. Je plaçais brièvement la mienne au-dessus en retenant un soupir.

- Tu aurais fais des malheurs à mon époque… Sir Jacob, fit Sylane dans une petite révérence.

L'appellation le fit s'esclaffer.

- Sir Jacob ! Hé ça sonne bien !

Son rire était communicatif et nous nous joignîmes tous à lui.

POV Sylane

Les quinze derniers jours avaient défilé à toute vitesse, pour toute la maisonnée, lancée dans les préparatifs du bal. Esmé s'était laissée gagner par l'euphorie d'Alice, qui avait fini par s'étendre à Rosalie aussi… et à moi-même, dans une mesure bien moindre. Le plus difficile pour nous, avait été de convaincre les garçons d'apprendre à valser. Ils s'étaient tous fait tirer l'oreille, râlant tant et plus, ce qui avait fini par m'agacer et, comme, je l'avais fait avoir sans ménagement, ils avaient fini par se laisser faire.

Et le jour J était arrivé.

Je contemplais ma nouvelle famille, réunie dans le salon, en grande tenue. Tous mes frères et soeurs semblaient parfaitement à l'aise. Les filles étaient resplendissantes dans leurs longues robes et les garçons superbes en jaquette festonnées. Mais il y avait, au tableau, une ombre que je ne m'expliquais pas. Une certaine tristesse émanait de Carlisle, sans que j'arrive à en identifier la cause. Comme je m'interrogeais, Edward me murmura à l'oreille que lui et Esmé auraient aimé nous accompagner, mais qu'ils savaient ne pas pouvoir, puisqu'ils étaient les « parents » de tout le monde excepté Bella, Jacob et moi.

Ayant abandonné la lutte contre son don, bien que ses incursions dans ma tête m'énervent toujours, je ne relevais pas la nouvelle entrée dans mon esprit. Surtout que, en l'occurence, je lui était reconnaissante de cette révélation. Poussée par une envie subite de le réconforter, je fis ce que jamais je n'avais fais depuis plus d'un siècle : je l'embrassais sur la joue. Si mon geste le surprit tout d'abord, il en fut ensuite ravi, comme en attestait son sourire.

- Passez une bonne soirée. Amusez-vous bien, nous souhaita-t-il.

Bientôt, la porte s'était refermée sur nous tous et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les véhicules stationnés dans le garage. Nous étions si nombreux, qu'il faudrait en sortir deux au moins. Je poussais un petit soupir en contemplant les calandres rutilantes d'une Porche, d'une Volvo, d'une Mercédès et d'une autre que je n'identifiais pas. Soupir qui n'échappa pas à Jacob, toujours à côté de moi.

- Sylane ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit-il, visiblement inquiet. Tu regrette ?

Je secouais la tête pour le détromper.

- Je pensais simplement au véhicule tout à fait différent, que j'avais emprunté la dernière fois que je m'étais rendue à un bal.

- Qu'est ce que c'était ? s'enquit Alice, curieuse.

- Un phaéton, tiré par quatre chevaux d'une blancheur de neige.

Comme le terme semblait les laisser perplexes, je me mis en devoir de leur expliquer de quoi il s'agissait.

- Ca ne devait pas être très rapide, objecta Emmett lorsque j'eu terminé.

- Ce n'était pas le but. Comme je l'ai expliqué, un phaéton était une voiture découverte dont l'utilité principale était de laisser admirer ses passagers aux passants.

Il y eut un court silence, puis Jacob me demanda :

- Ton époque te manque ?

- Le temps me manque.

Il me regarda, ahuri.

- Le temps ? Mais...

- Pas le temps dans le sens où tu l'entends. C'est la vitesse de la vie qui était différente.

- Était-elle plus lente ? me demanda Rosalie.

Je hochais la tête.

- C'est sans comparaison possible. A cette époque, tout va trop vite. Je n'aime pas cela.

C'est alors que la voix d'Alice se fit entendre, pressante.

- Il faut y aller sinon on va être en retard !

Comme mus d'un même mouvement, nous prîmes tous place dans les voitures et les chauffeurs (Edward et Emmett) démarrèrent sur les chapeaux de roues, me faisant râler que personne n'avait écouté ce que je venais de dire. Emmett, dans la voiture de qui je me trouvais avec Jacob, sembla trouver cela très drôle, car il s'empressa d'accélérer davantage, dès qu'il le put.

Etant donné la vitesse à laquelle nous roulions, nous fûmmes arrivés sur le parking du lycée en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire « bal de promo ».

Emmett et Rosalie étaient déjà sortis de la voiture et je m'apprêtais à en faire autant, lorsque Jacob me retint.

- Tu es sûre de toi ?

Étonnée par sa question sibylline, je le dévisageais sans comprendre.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je veux dire que tu es prof et que, malgré tout ce qu'on peut dire, je suis un gamin à côté de...

Je le fis taire en l'embrassant furtivement (je n'osais pas plus pour éviter les débordements qui suivaient toujours un baiser passionné).

- Hum, fit-il lorsqu'il put de nouveau parler, je dois prendre ça pour un « Jake, la ferme » ?

- Exactement. Ce qui t'évitera de débiter des stupidités.

C'est à ce moment qu'Emmett ouvrit la portière sans douceur.

- Bon, dites Bonnie et Clyde, vous sortez ou vous attendez le dégel ?

La référence au célèbre couple de malfaiteurs des années 1930, fit s'esclaffer mon compagnon. Je ne l'imitais pas. Une fois hors de la voiture, je dépassais mon facétieux petit frère et en profitais pour lui asséner de toutes mes forces,une grande claque à l'arrière de la tête.

Pris par surprise, il n'eût pas le temps d'anticiper mon geste et Alice ne le prévint pas de ce qui allait lui arriver. Ahuri qu'une vampire si petite ose le frapper comme ça, il porta une main à son crâne, comme pour se prouver qu'il n'avait pas rêvé le coup qu'il venait de prendre.

J'avais vu un personnage de série policière faire ça à la télévision. Ca semblait efficace.

- Voilà qui t'apprendra à respecter tes aînés, jeune freluquet, maugréais-je, consciente que mes idées du siècle précédent refaisaient surface sous ma couche de modernité.

La scène n'avait duré que quelques secondes à peine, mais avait attiré les regards. Détachant mon regard de mon athlétique frère, je regardais Jacob, sorti à ma suite et totalement mort de rire.

- Quoi ? fis-je d'un ton peu amène.

- On dirait Gibbs ! dit-il entre deux éclats de rire qui lui firent venir les larmes aux yeux. Tu as trop regardé NCIS !

Sur ces mots, il repartit de plus belle dans son fou rire, au point que je finis par les fixer comme s'il avait perdu la raison.

Comme j'étais un brin perdue, Jasper, les yeux brillants d'amusement, me dit qu'il s'agissait d'une série policière, dont le héros, Jetro Gibbs, avait coutume de punir ainsi ceux de ses collègues qui proféraient des idioties. A la lumière de cette explication, je compris qu'il s'agissait de celle que j'avais vue. Décimément, les références modernes et moi...

Comme son regard se posait sur Emmett et qu'il continuait à rire, littéralement plié en deux, je regardais Edward, afin d'obtenir une explication que mon compagnon était dans l'incapacité de me donner.

- Il imagine Emmett à la place de Dinozzo ou McGee, répondit mon frère à ma question muette.

J'ignorais ce que pouvaient représenter ces noms, mais je pouvais supposer, sans trop me mouiller, qu'il s'agissait encore de personnages fictifs issus de cette série. Je levais les yeux au ciel puis, d'un geste impatient, claquais des doigts près du visage de l'Indien. Celui-ci rencontra mon regard et se calma aussitôt.

- OK, OK, désolé, fit-il en s'essuyant les yeux, un grand sourire joyeux encore sur les lèvres.

J'avais encore du mal à m'habituer à ses nouveaux yeux dorés. Son « regard Cullen », comme je l'avais baptisé, mais lui semblait s'y être parfaitement accoutumé.

Alors, imitant mes frères, Jacob me présenta son poing ganté fermé, sur lequel je m'empressais de poser la main, tout comme je le faisais à l'époque avec mes cavaliers.

Je semblais aussi à l'aise que les autres mais, intérieurement, j'appréhendais ce premier bal après des décennies. Mon premier bal de vampire entouré d'humains. De trop, bien trop nombreux humains. Heureusement, je savais que les autres étaient là et qu'ils interviendraient immédiatement, avant que je ne puisse faire du mal à tous ces enfants.

Nous fûmmes tous pris en photo en passant la porte, après laquelle je marquais un temps d'arrêt

- Jacob, je ne vais pas respirer de la soirée, le prévins-je. Je préfère que tu le sache afin que tu ne t'étonne pas. Ce serait trop dangereux.

Il fit une grimace éloquente.

Je comprenais sans peine que, pour un humain, le concept de passer plusieurs heures sans respirer, même en sachant ce qu'il savait, soit plutôt difficile à assimiler.

Le voyant crispé, je lançais avec désinvolture :

- Du calme. Ce n'est pas un drame.

- Tu as raison. Allons-y.

POV Jacob (musique : Sinead Mulvey & Black Daisy : et caetera)

J'ouvris les portes battantes et une chanson rock nous parvint, assourdissante tant le volume était fort. Je vis alors Sylane porter les mains à ses oreilles comme pour les boucher.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bruit ? me cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre.

- Quel bruit ? m'étonnais-je de même. Ah tu parle de la musique ?

- Musique ? Tu ose appeler ça de la musique ? C'est du bruit, rien d'autre !

- Tu exagère !

Mais à la réflexion, je ne l'avais jamais vue écouter de la musique, qu'elle qu'elle soit.

- C'est de la musique moderne ! Mais je comprend qu'elle te choque si tu n'en as plus écouté depuis...

Je m'interrompis. Je n'allais pas crier sa nature devant tous les élèves.

A ce moment-là, la musique changea et le DJ annonça une danse plus en rapport avec le thème du bal : une valse.

Cette annonce et la baisse du volume sonore soulagèrent manifestement ma compagne, qui ôta les mains de ses oreilles. Nous entrâmes donc dans la salle, avec les Cullen et notre arrivée provoqua un flot de murmures admiratifs, tandis que la masse des élèves plus ou moins bien déguisés, s'ouvrait devant nous comme la mer rouge devant Moïse.

- C'est le moment de voir si tu as retenu la leçon, me dit alors ma compagne sans paraître le remarquer.

Ce fut à mon tour de grimacer. Pendant qu'elle tentait de m'apprendre cette danse, je lui avais marché sur les pieds un nombre incalculable de fois. Même si elle avait la peau aussi dure que la pierre et qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir mal, me montrer si maladroit m'ennuyait profondément. Pourtant, j'obtempérais.

La prenant par la taille, je commençais par suivre la mesure, les yeux rivés sur nos pieds afin de ne pas perdre le rythme du fameux « un, deux, trois » qui constituait cette danse. Mais ma trop belle cavalière ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et, d'un doigt glissé sous mon menton, m'obligea à lever la tête.

- C'est moi que tu dois regarder, me murmura-t-elle, pas le sol. Tu n'en as pas besoin. Il te suffit de me suivre et de sentir la musique.

La suivre ? Genre « c'est moi qui conduit » ? Génial, voilà qu'elle me piquait mon rôle... Enfin, il fallait bien admettre qu'elle s'y connaissait mieux que moi en la matière. Je n'avais eu qu'à la regarder et l'écouter jouer du piano sans se lasser pendant des heures, pour en être convaincu.

Je pense que je ne m'en sortis finalement pas trop mal, mais je ne fus cependant pas fâché que la musique s'arrête, remplacée par quelque chose que je connaissais bien mieux : un slow.

- Viens, allons dehors, dis-je à Sylane lorsque les premières mesures se firent entendre.

Sans répliquer, elle me suivit et j'apperçus une petite rotonde placée un peu en retrait du bâtiment, vers laquelle je me dirigeais. Nous y prîmes place et, la serrant contre moi en faisant fi, comme toujours, de la température glaciale de sa peau et nous commençâmes à évoluer lentement.

Je laissais le silence s'installer, appréciant l'instant et le fait de l'avoir pour moi seul, puis déclarais :

- Tu sais, j'aurais voulu rester vampire. J'aurais pu rester près de toi pour l'éternité...

Un sourire énigmatique fleurit alors sur ses lèvres et elle répondit :

- Cela tombe très bien. Tu as l'éternité.

FIN


End file.
